A Blood Red Banner
by Red Stockings
Summary: Sparrington--When Norrington’s plans backfire, Jack becomes blinded by the lure of gold in a murderer’s hand, and is forced to make a choice between treasure and trust.
1. Out on the sea for adventure

**A Blood Red Banner**

Slight Ana/Jack

Main pairing: Sparrington

**Out on the sea for Adventure**

Another town suffered the same fate as so many of late. Its glass windows smashed, its wooden buildings burnt to nothing but cinders, and its people left with cuts and tears upon their faces. Jack had sailed into Antigua one morning to find the place in ruins. Everything had been taken in the dead of night, and only after the midnight pilfering had taken place, did the sea robbers deem it necessary to wake the inhabitants in the cruellest of ways.

With a ship now low on supplies, but with a town with very little to sell him, Jack had been forced on to the next. Turning his back on the sorry scene behind him, and looking at the rather dull spirited people on the deck, Jack sailed back out towards the horizon and on to the next port. It wasn't his problem if the town was unable to defend itself, and it wouldn't be long before the Navy were swarming around, trying to pick up the pieces and find the culprits. Pointing fingers at anything that moved on the seas, and arresting everyone with shadows in their eyes. It wasn't wise to stick around, and truth be told, be was glad to be putting space between him and the port.

He'd been out of the Caribbean for a year, and the trip back into the New World from the Ivory Coast had been particularly tedious, as the provisions they had taken had not been sufficient enough to see them through the five storms they had encountered on the way. The Pearl had been so battered, that the painting of her name had all but flaked away, and her figurehead was a faded shade of colours. They would now have to sail to Jamaica for their supplies before returning to the Isle of the Dead and taking what was left of the treasure. But the treasure seemed to be a long way away, and all the crew cared about now was staying alive long enough to reach it. Without fresh water, very little food, and no wind to carry them, their situation was growing more and more desperate.

Commodore James Norrington looked with his weary eyes, at the intelligence on his desk. Another town had been pillaged, the second of the month, and the pressure to find the brigands had become even graver. His superiors knew nothing of the recent attacks, since he had not yet sent his reports, but they would soon, and then the pressure would mount even higher.

Standing up from his chair, Norrington walked to his window and stared out on to the walls of the fort. Everything was as it should be, men were going about their duties, and civilians were walking casually along the paths and looking out on the perfectly flat sea. A small breeze pushed past his open window, and disappeared as quickly as it came. It had been awful weather for sailing, not a wind for days, and yet these pirates had managed to ransack a town quite successfully. Unable to begin his search, for the weather showed no signs of changing soon, Norrington returned to his desk and finished his reports.

From the stories that he had heard, the ship had been large and dark, and had flown a red flag. At first, he had thought the ship was the Black Pearl, with Jack Sparrow running a mock around the Caribbean. But the descriptions of the captain had soon taken this thought away. A man with a large scar on the side of his face, and a missing finger on his left hand, had been seen to wear a long red coat, and a hat with a feather. Norrington was sure that Jack had all of his fingers on his left hand, and so the pirate causing the havoc couldn't be Sparrow. But this didn't rule out the fact that it may still be the Pearl. Sparrow seemed to have a knack for loosing things, and he wouldn't be surprised if his ship was one of them.

"Sir! There are sails on the horizon; they appear to be in some sort of trouble."

"Is it a merchant ship Gillette?"

"Doesn't appear to be, but she's large and floundering out there without any wind,"

Norrington nodded and took his hat and coat from their stand, headed outside, and walked onto the fort battlements. The ship they had sighted did indeed look to be in some sort of trouble, as she wasn't moving smoothly, and the oars pushing her towards the port were moving feebly in the water. Norrington took the spyglass to his eye and scanned the horizon for the ship once more. Even though all of her letters had gone, he could see instantly what ship it was.

"Gillette, ready the men, we're going to have _pirate_ company," Norrington said, squinting at the tiny people moving about on the decks.

"Sir?"

"It's the Black Pearl," Norrington explained. "No one is to leave it, understand? And if Sparrow gives you any trouble, take him to the cells," he ordered before walking higher up the fort for a better view. Gillette nodded and strode away with a purpose.

If life at the moment wasn't complicated enough, what with the Elizabeth's marriage, and now these attacks, Jack Sparrow had to stumble into his path once again; and from the look of his ship, stumbling was indeed what he was doing.

Half an hour had passed since the ship had been spotted, and Pearl had only managed to travel a short distance, and the longer Norrington waited, the more he realised he really didn't have the patience or time to be dealing with this right now.

When dusk fell, the Pearl had managed to reach the edge of the port, and had dropped her anchor instantly. Gillette and a few men had rowed out immediately, and were now climbing up the side of the ship to meet a sorry sight on the other side. Without water, and with the strong Caribbean sun beating down upon them, the crew of the Pearl were weak and in need of feeding, and the ship was in no better condition. She had quite obviously had been subjected to a long journey without enough hands to manage her. The sails were ripped, and one mast was only held up due to the rigging and the tangle of the ropes.

Jack Sparrow wandered out of main cabin to find his ship swamped with Navy men, and his crew standing wearily in the middle of them. Their eyes were glazed with the lack of nutrition, and barely noticing the swords pointed at them. Jack knew how they felt, as neither had he eaten properly for over a week, and had probably drank even less. He felt the lack of sugar in his blood as his legs shook as he walked, and his hands feeling heavy and useless. For the first time in his life, he was glad to see the Navy.

"What do you think your doing on me ship? I didn't ask you aboard lads, but if your here to join me crew, can it wait a day? I'm kinda tried you see,"

"Quiet Sparrow. I have orders to place you in a cell if you cause trouble," Gillette said, his jaw set, and his teeth grinding in a most annoyed fashion. "I'd have you strung up right this instance if it was up to me."

Jack waved his hand haphazardly, and wandered down towards him.

"Why would I cause trouble on me own ship?" Jack asked as if the idea was so stupid that the question boarded on the insane. Gillette just smiled grimly.

"It's hardly a ship Mr Sparrow. Why, look at the state it's in!"

Jack pretended not to look affronted, but the clench of his hand into a fist gave away his anger at the jibe. Before thinking of the consequences he spoke. He could almost see Anamaria's eyes roll as the words fell of his tongue.

"She's more a ship than you'll ever own mate,"

Gillette's smiled faded instantly.

"Take him to the cells."

Jack was grabbed so roughly, that in his weak state, he fell straight into the person holding him, and was all but carried off the ship. His crew looked after him solemnly, but their eyes were all begging for water, not their Captain. Jack was thrown into the small boat, and stayed slumped on the floor as they rowed him back to the fort. Gillette looked around at the ship and ordered some men to say aboard, and for some others to fetch provisions. It wouldn't do them any good to have the pirates die before they could be brought to trial.

The boat bobbed and bounced so much that it made Jack ill, yet he knew there was nothing inside him to relieve the feeling with, so he lay quiet, feeling sorry for himself. When the motion finally did stop, he was pulled up sharply and pushed out before he could think. Staggering forward and bumping into someone solid in front of him, Jack ended up on the floor once more. He fell backwards, hitting the hard wooden jetty with a clang of metal objects and the clatter of his boots.

Norrington stared down disapprovingly. The sudden journey had finally taken its toll on Jack's food deprived body and his vision clouded over before it went black. The last thing he remembered was grinning up at a large fuzzy shape and mumbling about water. He was violently brought back to the world when a boot connected with the side of his face, and a voice hissed at him.

"Wake up filth," sneered the amused voice. A more responsible influence broke in with annoyance.

"Mr Fisher, you will remove yourself from this building, and you will not return until further notice,"

Mr Fisher, who Jack guessed was his attacker, stammered his apologies and left. The other presence lingered in the corner of his sight, but not enough to see who it was. His face stung terribly, and when a cup was placed in his hand, Jack hadn't even realised the figure had come any closer. Starting away, Jack spilt most of the content of the cup on his shirt.

"If I had known you were going to throw the water over yourself, I wouldn't have bothered bringing you any."

"Ah Norrington, is that you? Well of course it's you, who else hates me so much... Thanks for the drink mate," Jack mumbled drinking the remaining water in a few gulps. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he handed back the cup. "Twas very nice of you to put me in here luv, but I wasn't looking for room an' board, jus' a mug of water." Jack stopped talking and suddenly became serious. "You 'ave fed me crew?"

"Yes Mr Sparrow, your _crew_ are prisoners and therefore will be fed and watered until their trials," Norrington answered, finding Jack's concern for his crew over himself annoying. Jack didn't answer. "Why are you in such a state?" he asked as the pirate lay back on the dirty floor.

"Longer journey than I expected," Jack answered staring at the ceiling above him.

"Well in that case Sparrow, maybe you should have considered staying wherever is was that you ran to, and then you wouldn't be in this condition, and locked in a cell," Norrington said looking down with an annoyed stare.

"Yes, I have considered that, but I'm 'ardly 'locked in' Navy boy; the door is wide open," Jack answered sounding bored. His tone annoyed Norrington further. "Maybe you think we can 'ave a little sword fight in 'ere. I'd win of course," Jack said, his voice full of innuendoes and double meanings. If Norrington understood them, he did nothing to acknowledge it.

Walking out of the cell, where he had stayed too long, he shut the door and locked it.

"You will be trialled tomorrow," he said before leaving.

Jack grinned up at nothing, and turned his head to see him retreating up the steps.

"Antigua was pretty this morning," he called after him. Norrington stopped abruptly and turned around. "What was left of it ... But of course you'll know all about that, bein' as your the Commodore and all," Jack continued.

"We're you involved in that?"

"Now now Norrington, that's not how you interrogate a prisoner, I'm hardly likely to answer you. This is how it works, I say Parley, Parley aye? And you say, alright Jack I'll parley with ye, and we parley," Jack explained leaning up on his bent arms and looking towards the shadows of the steps. "Parley?"

Norrington seemed to consider this.

"Alright Sparrow, I agree to this _parley_," Norrington said in a pained voice.

"Listen mate, as much as I love the irony and strange connotations of me name, the last time I looked in a mirror I didn't look like a bird, so call me Jack, aye?"

"Birds are kept in cages," Norrington said crossing his arms and frowning. Jack sat up fully and grinned.

"Birds escape," he said in a low voice.

Norrington suddenly felt uncomfortable standing stupidly in front of him. Sparrow was controlling this conversation, and there was nothing he could do about it if he wanted to learn what Jack knew.

"Besides," he said as if the previous words had never been spoken. "It's one of me terms, savvy?"

"And am I to suppose there are to be more of these _terms_?" Norrington asked dreading the answer. Jack looked at him with an expression that showed his obvious amusement.

"Of course mate, wouldn't be any fun without them."

Norrington returned to stand in front of his cell. He was trying to ready himself for all sorts of odd requests, and was already thinking up ways in which he could refuse them without Jack realising that he wasn't getting his own way. If the pirate felt he was getting something from the deal, then he would more likely to cooperate.

"Alright _Jack _name your terms, but remember, I still have the power to refuse you,"

Jack gracefully got up on his feet and wrapped his hands around the bars of the door. He stared out at the man in front of him.

"Nor me crew or meself are to stand trials, and this 'anging business has to be forgotten. You let me back on me ship to repair her, and when it's done, you and your friends can join me for a little trade of information."

"And what makes you think I would even consider agreeing to that? Once I let you out of here you will no doubt disappear."

Jack seemed to think about this.

"Even with me Pearl being the fastest and prettiest in the seas, I can't make her sail without a wind mate," Jack said honestly. "Unless ye think me even more brilliant than I really am, in which, I'm sorry to be disappointing you."

"You are without a doubt the most deluded person I have ever met!" Norrington replied. But Jack was right. Even if he did let him go, he couldn't leave Port Royal. "But you are also the most unpredictable. If I don't see you holding your side of this bargain, there will be a large bullet hole in your head. Do you _savvy_ that?"

Jack grinned and held out his jewelled hand, however he seemed reluctant to let Norrington shake it, and pulled it back after as if burnt.

"Aye. Now, let me out."

Jack wandered irritatingly down the cobbled road and into the nearest tavern. Only today, Sparrow wasn't looking for a drink. A meal was all that was on his mind, and his aching stomach would not let him forget it. Pushing open the door, Jack made his way to the bar and sat down on a stool. A number of Navy men, who were off duty, gave him strange looks. They nudged each other and pointed. Jack ignored them and rapped his knuckles on the wooden bar top. The barkeeper walked over to him, annoyed at being called in such a way.

"Yes, and what can I get you?"

"I want feedin' mate, bring me something good, ey?"

The man looked at the woman at the other end of the bar and then nodded. Jack waited until the plate of meat and potatoes was placed in front of him before asking for rum. As soon as the food hit his stomach, he knew his fondness for the drink would return. Taking the spoon, he scooped up the chopped potato and hastily shoved it into his mouth.

"If you eat that fast you'll get sick," a female voice warned from beside him.

Jack looked around to see Anamaria sitting next to him, a broad grin on her face.

"How did you get off me Pearl?" Jack asked eying her suspiciously.

"How did you get out of the cells?" She asked, feeling annoyed at the captain's suspicion. Jack grinned gold teeth at her and drank slowly from his tankard. Knowing that he wasn't going to respond, she answered _his _question. "I swam. I waited until the Navy Guards weren't lookin' and I stole over the side."

"That's me girl. Ah lass I did well to 'ave you aboard me ship," Jack said eating more of his meal. "So, you swam all that way to see Jack did you?"

Ana snorted in a most unladylike fashion.

"Like hell I did! Nay, I'm here to drink. Oi mate, bottle of rum when your ready."

"Make it two," Jack said holding up two dirt covered fingers and watching the man fetch the drinks. "Now that we're alone luv..."

"Don't push it Sparrow," she replied smacking Jack's wandering hand away from her thigh.

Before Jack could make another move, a commotion began in the back of the tavern.

"I'll kill you filth! She's mine, keep your thieving hands off of her!" A man shouted, knocking over a table in anger as he stood.

"Oh aye, will yer? I'd like ter see yer try you big lump of lard!" his accused retorted.

The man was answered by a fist connecting roughly with his jaw. The man now on the ground flung himself up and towards his attacker. The Navy men near Jack all jumped up and headed towards the back.

"Break it up lads," one of the Navy men ordered, as he took hold of the fighting men.

The fight progressed into involving two other men who had had their drinks knocked over in the brawl. As they joined in, the fight became more uncontrolled, with curses and the Navy men being roughly pushed out of the way, until it involved most of the tavern. Jack and Ana looked at one another before attempting to sneak out through a back door. Just as Jack reached the door and was about to reach back for Ana'a hand, he felt her being dragged away from him.

"I'll teach you to bump into me!" an angry man hissed raising his hand to strike the pirate woman. Jack struggled back towards them, but not in time to save Ana from the blow that was struck. Scrambling on the floor to help her, Jack was grabbed ruthlessly by the collar and pushed into the mist of the fight.

No sense was in the fight, punches were being flung at everyone just for the sake of fighting. The two that had begun it now lay motionlessly on the floor, only the rise and fall of their chests showing them to be alive. Ana pushed her way though bodies until she met Jack who was doing the same, and the two headed quickly for the door once more, only this time with cuts and bruises.

"Remind me never to 'ave a drink in Port Royal again lass, people 'ere have no respect for the rules of confrontation," Jack grumbled wiping the blood on his face away with his sleeve.

"Tis no use Captain, it'll keep bleed'n till you see a doctor," Ana said looking at the blood running freely from Jack's nose. "Might be broken."

"Well it certainly feels like it," Jack said holding his sleeve under his nose to catch the red liquid. "And I ain't going to a doctor. Bloody doctors always telling you what ter do."

Ana finally had her way, by persuading Jack that she needed stitches above her eye, and that he might as well come along too. Upon entering the doctor's house in the early morning, Jack met with someone unexpected.

"Good mornin' Commodore," Jack said, his voice muffled as though speaking with a cold. "Fancy seein' you 'ere!"

Norrington did a double take at the sight of the pirate. Blood was still all over Jack's face, contrary to Ana's suspicions, his nose wasn't broken, but he was displaying an angry bruised eye.

"Seems you cannot even be trusted to even feed yourself properly Sparrow," Norrington said a sneer on his face. "I'm now wondering if this information you are prepared to share with me is worth this trouble. If we had not had your little _parley_, you wouldn't be in this state."

"Aye, I'd be danglin' on the end of a rope," Jack replied seriously. "Don't suppose you would pay for me medical bills, hey Norrington mate?" Jack asked, smiling what he knew was on of his most winning smiles. It didn't have the desired effect, and he blamed it on the blood still on his face.

Norrington laughed almost sinisterly.

"After the trouble you have cost me? Be thankful you are not already dead. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to persuade two hundred men that want to see you dead, to let you walk around unharmed?"

"Almost as hard as makin' the decision yourself, eh?" Jack said as the doctor pulled a chair up beside him and placed a damp cloth on his face with a heavy hand.

Norrington was suddenly reminded of how easy he had agreed to Jack's demands.

"Indeed," he replied, knowing full well that this reply betrayed nothing.

The cloth was taken away from Jack's face, and Norrington noticed that it had taken most of the blood away with it. He was glad; it had given Sparrow a most sinister look.

"Well Mr Sparrow, I suggest rest for a few days, and no more rum. It will slow the healing process, and if you are thinking of going to sea again soon, you will need his to heal fast," the doctor ordered as he began making a note in a small pocket book.

Jack stared at him.

"I will write your bill," the doctor said walking to a table and pulling a small sheet of paper towards him.

"Charge it to me Charles," Norrington said as Jack looked at him with an amused smile. "I'll pay it at the end of the month."

"Very good Sir," the doctor said before picking up his bag and hat and heading to the door. "My housekeeper will help you if you need anything further, I have visits to make."

Norrington nodded to him and the doctor left.

"I know full well you don't have any money Sparrow,"

"What happened to call'n me Jack?" Jack interrupted. Norrington turned his back on him and headed to the door.

"Until you uphold your end of the bargain Sparrow, I shall not be holding mine. You have two days to make ready, and if you are not, then you will be back in those cells," he said sharply before leaving.

Anamaria snickered into her fist, and then grimaced at the pain it caused her wound. Jack dabbed at his black eye with the cold cloth, and stared sadly out of the window. The mood in the room dropped from cheerful to sorrow by the change in Jack's eyes.

"What is this bargain Jack?" Ana asked.

Jack looked at her, his bad eye making him look even more the pirate.

"One yer'll have ter trust me with luv. I don't want ter be seeing your pretty neck in a noose lass. Just a trade of information for freedom,"

"It's not freedom Jack if you have to barter for it,"

"Tis better than the drop luv,"

Ana shrugged and looked down at her boots, she clicked her heels together in boredom and began to whistle. If Jack was trading information for freedom, then it had to be something that Norrington desperately needed. She couldn't help but think that this was only going to end in trouble, and maybe worse than anything the Navy would have done to them.


	2. My Favourite Ship

**A Blood Red Banner**

Disclaimer: Nothing, (apart from 'Jack's song') belongs to me...

            **My favourite ship **

            Jack sang merrily as he dipped his paint brush into the black paint, and slowly wrote letters on the side on the ship. A scrolling 'B' gleamed in the bright sunlight and was closely followed by an 'L'. After a while, when the painting became more relaxed, and the Captain was sure he wasn't making any spelling errors, his sultry voice crept slowly over the water and into Norrington's office. It was chased by the tunes of his crew, as they joined their Captain with his joyous words. 

            Looking out of his window at the large ship in the harbour, James could just make out the people walking around, or dancing with buckets of water in hand, on board. Feeling their songs making him smile, he turned his back on them and concentrated on his work instead. He couldn't afford to neglect his duties in favour of pirates.

            "Sir," Gillette asked as he knocked on the door and walked in. "Mr Sparrow is asking for red paint."

            The word 'red' made him think of the pirates that had attacked Antigua, and his back straightened in response.

            "You can tell _Mr Sparrow_, that if he needs paint, he is perfectly able to fetch it himself," Norrington said as he signed his finished report and set it aside on his desk. "I trust last night's injuries do not incorporate his legs."

            Gillette hesitated.

            "He was quiet adamant Sir," he said.

            Norrington stared at him.

            "Are you informing me Gillette, that you are taking orders from a pirate?" James asked amused.

            "Absolutely not," Gillette replied insulted.

            "Good."

            "_In me world there is only one girl_," Jack sang, as an 'A' was elaborately decorated onto the side of the Pearl, and the top of the 'C' started.

            "_She 'as the prettiest lips_," sang a chorus of pirates on the deck, as they joined Jack in the parts of the song that they knew.

            Norrington had the feeling, that from the way the song was being led by Sparrow, and mumbled by the rest, that it was one the exuberant pirate's more recent creations.

            "_I'd give her all me gold_," Jack crooned, painting the last letter of Black, with a flourish. "'_Cause._"

            "_She's me favourite ship_," shouted the rest of the crew, before beginning to whistle and hum as Jack stopped leading the song.

            James rubbed his temples, and imagined he could see Sparrow painting his ship. His lazy wandering wands holding the paint brush in a languid grip, and his brow furrowed as he wrote the letters. If he took out his spyglass, he would undoubtedly be able to see the man, but he was reluctant to do so. Watching him was one thing, but to stop watching him was another.

             The pirate had a way of making ordinary things seem significant. The black smudge around his eyes was a mystery, and it was small mysteries like that, that kept invading James's thoughts at most inapt moments.

            Jack's song marched into his ears once more, and this time he listened to the words. He wondered if the pirate knew they made very little sense, but it was amusing enough, and soon the song became a welcome distraction from his daily duties. It was only later that he realised that he hadn't been the only listener. When not conscious they were being observed, junior members of the Navy involuntarily sang the pirates' song as they cleaned their guns and the cannons on the fort.

            Wandering down to the anchorage when the hot sun had set, Norrington found the lights in the great cabin of the Pearl lit, and reflecting on the water. Her sails were gone, and the mast that had been leaning precariously over the side earlier in the day, had now been pulled up, and fixed back into place. The lettering on her side, that now spelt her name proudly, was not yet fully dry, and was catching the moonlight. He wondered what Jack was doing, and who the shadows moving across the windows were. Watching the movement in the cabin, he saw one figure put it arms around the smaller, before the light flickered and they walked away together. As he stared, he noticed a shape up on the main deck. Squinting, he could tell that the figure's eyes were fixed on him, and as James took a step to the side, so did the man on the deck.

            Knowing instantly who it was, just be the way he had moved, James lowered his gaze to the sea. Why did he suddenly feel relived that Jack wasn't the one in the cabin? Jack wasn't supposed to be having fun, that's not why he let him out of that cell, and to know that he wasn't put him at ease. Looking at the figure once more, he could almost see a glint of gold sparkling in the night, and saw Jack's eye's gleam as he moved in the soft light. Damn pirate, he was still staring at him.

            Looking out at the horizon, and knowing that there could be a port being plundered, made Norrington scowl. When he looked back at the ship, Sparrow was gone.          

            Norrington sat in the bow of the rowboat as it was sculled over to the ship, and looked up at the climb he would have to make. He wondered why he had ever agreed to this in the first place. Sparrow would have told him everything he needed to know eventually, if he had left him in that cell. Yet the more he told himself this, the more he didn't believe it. Jack would have had no qualms in taking everything he knew to the grave, and would probably have taken great delight in doing so as well.

            Jack grinned down at the men in the boat, and ordered the lowering of rope ladders, and rigging to tie the boat with.

            "Thought ye weren't coming after all, Commodore," Jack said as Norrington climbed carefully over the side. "Quite given up hope mate."

            "You have a very low estimation of the Navy, if you think we would let you sit here unwatched, and comfortable," Norrington said, his tone frosty and sharp. It didn't seem to have any effect on Jack at all.

            "Aye, a Navy that has to negotiate with felons, is to be irrefutably esteemed," Jack said with a tilt of his head, and a jingle of ornaments.

            A few of his crew, which were standing behind him with hands reaching for weapons, looked dazed and confused by Jack's long words. Norrington frowned.

            "Felons? Yes I suppose that sums up you and your crew,"

            "Lets not get personal now luv," Jack said holding up his hands in a annoyingly smug way. "Tis' not nice to call names."

            "Shall we just get on with this Sir?" Gillette asked from behind the Commodore.

            James noticed suddenly, that Jack's jibes and teasing words were not settling the nerves of his crew. In fact they seemed to find every word Jack said as reason enough to reach further towards their guns. The pirate woman, who had been with Jack in the doctor's house, was scowling in a way that made him shiver. Suddenly he remembered Jack's injuries, and wondered why he hadn't noticed them sooner. The pirate looked as if he'd run into a wall, and then poked himself in the eye. This only made him smile, and he remembered how inappropriate it would be to begin laughing whilst surrounded by people that would undeniably think he was mad. 

            "If _Jack_ would be so kind, as to allow us to begin our '_parley,_' then maybe Gillette," Norrington answered. "But then he might prefer to sit outside and talk about the weather, and if that is so, he will be finding himself back in that cell."

            A clatter of swords and guns being wrenched from their scabbards and belts, answered Norrington's speech. The only men not holding weapons were Jack and Norrington. One looking concerned, the other amused.  

            "Down yer weapons, or'll 'ave ye all scrubbin' the decks!" Jack shouted at the eager looking people behind him. The swords were lowered reluctantly. "I'd be grateful if yer lads did the same."

            Norrington stared at him for a second, and then nodded to Gillette to do as the pirate asked. Following Jack into his cabin, he found it had been carefully set out for dinner. However the table was only set for two.

            "Expecting company after we were gone were you Sparrow?" Norrington asked as he looked pointedly at the arranged plates and lighted candles dripping onto the tablecloth.

            Jack waved his hand over the scene, and draped his arm around James's shoulder.

            "Thought ye migh' be 'ungry commodore," he said, smiling and leaning too close.

            "I wasn't planning on staying that long," Norrington replied with a frown.

Jack still smiled unperturbed, making Norrington sigh in annoyance.

"Gillette?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Wait outside with the rest of the men, and keep a close watch on Sparrow's crew," Norrington ordered as he pulled away from Jack, and stood in his usual commanding poise.

"S...Sir? Is that wise? I mean to say, he's a...a pirate!" Gillette stammered confused.

"Yes I can see he is, but I think I can handle one insignificant pirate captain...unless you think I am incapable?"

"No, no Sir," Gillette hurriedly spluttered before leaving. 

Jack's arms folded in resentment.

"Insignificant?" he asked, one of his eyebrows arching.

Norrington smiled despite his situation. Annoying the pirate seemed to be his favourite pastime of late.

"Maybe you _should_ eat dinner; I fear you'll blow away in the wind,"

"There ye go again with yer mean name callings, bad things happen to name callers," Jack said taking a seat and unfolding the napkin. "Very bad things."

James noticed he seemed to take pleasure in threatening him, probably just as much as James enjoyed insulting.

"Sides'," Jack continued. "I have somethin' you want."

"Oh yes, this information, I' warning you Jack..."

"I know mate, you'll string me up on the yardarm and watch me kick about," Jack said sneering at the idea and brushing it away with his hand. "I 'ave map that you'll want to marry mate, Captain Monet found it valuable to say the least. 'avent seen 'im in a while mind."

"Captain Monet?" Norrington asked, but the look in Jack's eye silenced him instantly. 

"Before we start aye, let's set some more terms, savvy?" Jack asked as the door opened as a tray of sliver dishes were brought in. The parrot on the man's shoulder eyed the trinket in Jack's hair with curiosity. It's little black eyes following every move of Jack's head, and opening it's mouth, as if by doing so it could reach them. Jack waved them away, and the man and parrot left.

"I believe Mr Sparrow that it is my tern to set conditions now; as I have met yours. This information will, if helpful, indeed be traded for your freedom ... but your freedom will only come when this information has proved successful."

Jack spooned some of the steaming strew onto his plate and then rested the ladle back in the pot. He looked at Norrington from under his dark eyelashes. The bruise under his eye was turning blue now, and the one on his cheek from the jailor was becoming yellow in colour. Not that it was plainly visible in the dark light of the cabin, but Norrington knew they were there. Stretching out in his chair, Jack let his feet slide further under the small table. Norrington felt his shoe tapped by Jack's boot, before Jack spoke. He was grinning.

"So you're sayin' then mate, that ye want me expertise, as well as me intelligence?" he asked, the dull light catching his gold tooth. Norrington took the ladle and helped himself to the dinner. Jack liked to be right he'd noticed, but then, didn't everyone?

"Yes Mr Sparrow. However..."

Jack leaned forward, kicking Norrington's shoe once more. Did the Commodore know it was deliberate yet?

"Let's get this straight; it is not your company I am after Jack, but your ship," Norrington admitted honestly. He didn't have the time to be tricking the pirate, or to try and convert him to the way of the law. Trying to enforce morals upon this man would just take too long. "I need the guns, and since you owe me a ship anyway, you could regard it as compensation for the _Interceptor_. I don't desire to keep her Jack, I have a ship arriving as replacement in a year; I just need to borrow her."

Jack dug his fork into the food on his plate and began to eat. He didn't answer but looked up now and then to see if Norrington was going to join him before the meal became cold. James testily sampled the food, and finding nothing amiss, apart from a lack of salt, ate more heartily. If someone had told him a two years ago he would be having dinner with a pirate, a pirate captain none the less, in a dark ship cabin... he would have taken pity on them and called the doctor.

"Listen mate," Jack spoke up, making James jump. "Less competition for meself and me pretty Pearl, can only be a boon. Besides, I can't be 'avin' me reputation dwindle for not bein' involved in these impressive raids, can I ey?"

"Are you agreeing?" James asked almost disbelievingly.    

Jack rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers. He liked the way the Commodore hung on his every word. This could be useful, he decided, and resolved to see how far he could push the man before he realised he was taking liberties.

"Course I'd still be captain," Jack said, as if there was no question as to otherwise. "That way we can still have our little meetin's, without anyone wonderin' what we're up to."

James wondered why he found this suddenly so appealing. He couldn't possibly be enjoying the pirate's company, could he? But Jack's implications of what they would be doing worried him. Why would people speculate about their meetings? His safety would hardly be in jeopardy when his men were only a call away. Still, the pirate made him wonder.

"Quite," James answered with a gaze around the room. Jack must have noticed his eyes shifting because he pushed his chair backwards, and stood up.

A second tray was uncovered and James found himself staring at spice cake.

"Map's in 'ere," Jack said opening the two double doors at the side of the cabin and into what Norrington supposed was Jack's private rooms.

Feeling inquisitive, he followed, only to have the smaller man double back and almost walk straight into him. James stepped aside before Jack collided with him, as the pirate showed no signs of stopping, and watched Jack's fingers reach out for the cake and take a slice. Walking his strange steps back to his room, Jack led the way inside and opened a cupboard.

Norrington took the opportunity to look around whilst Jack's back was turned, as he knew Jack would notice what he was doing if he could see him. But the Pirate's sluggishness in producing the map made him wonder if Jack was deliberately giving him the opportunity to gaze. The room was small, but only because it had been filled with furniture and books. But what drew the eye was a large painting that hung on the back wall -- a painting of a woman in black. Her eyes were almost as dark as Jack's, although more piercing and shrewd.  

"Pearl," Jack said as he turned around, a scroll in his hand. He held it out and looked at the painting.

"Pardon?" James asked taking the paper. Jack remained holding onto it, connecting them both.

"Everyone does. Everyone looks. She makes people watch her, like a magnet, savvy?" Jack explained.

James frowned and held the map close to his chest. He didn't like the painting.

"And who does _she_ watch?" he asked as he began to unravel the paper. Jack smiled at the painted woman.

"The man who sleeps here."

Jack's words ended the conversation, and he retrieved his carefully stowed cake and placed it on his bed. He crawled over the blankets to meet it, and then picked it up once more to eat. James watched him with only one thought. He was going to get crumbs all over the place.

The map was a riddle. The sort of thing that kept children amused whilst the nannies drank their tea. It was a crude map of the Caribbean, with treasure chests drawn on certain islands, and bottles of rum on others. A small black scribble of a ship lay in an alcove of an island, and a rhyme was written above it.

_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick  _

Norrington read out the rhyme, as he looked from the pirate lounging in front of him, and back to the map.

"This isn't complete," he said finally.

Jack looked slightly taken aback, but not as if he had been totally un-expecting those words. He dusted his hands over himself and watched the crumbs and sugar fall on his shirt.

"Sure ye don't wanna be a pirate mate? Ye'd make a good one with an eye like that," Jack said squinting as if taking his measure of the man in front of him. "Tell me more about these incursions, and I'll tell ye were the other half be."

"Jack, this isn't a game. People are dieing!"

"Oh, so you have a heart after all? I was beginning to think those rumours were true," Jack said.

"What rumours?"

"The ones yer lovers spread," Jack said grinning in too smug a way.

Norrington flushed. He could hardly answer this, Jack was obviously jibing at him, but couldn't contradict it as it would betray his actual lack of lovers.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip Mr Sparrow," he said finally. Jack grinned again.

"Captain Monet has the other half mate, and if yer after it, yer'll need me assistance. It 'as every pirate ship on it, aye? And will tell ye where they sail to," Jack said clambering sideways and of the bed. "Nasty piece of work is old Monet, but he'll have the answer to all yer questions mate."

"I thought you had the answers," Norrington said folding his arms. Jack sidled past him and back into the main cabin.

"Never said that mate, I said I 'ad a map and knowledge," Jack said, shaking his head. "I dunno this man yer seekin', or least if I do, he's moved up in the world. But Monet will know, and 'e won't be too 'appy to tell us."

"Why not?"

"Because, he... dislikes me."

Jack's answer was so forced that James knew instantly that it was a half truth. Not a lie. But Jack was not telling him something. He was clearly was not look upon the meeting with Monet with much enthusiasm, and his skittishness made Norrington wonder ... what had this man done to make this cocky little pirate afraid of him? After all his quips, Jack's eyes betrayed him. Like Norrington, he wasn't looking forward to this.             


	3. Pretty in my cabin

**A Blood Red Banner**

**Pretty in my cabin**

            James surveyed the deck of the Pearl, with his eye pressed firmly against the small end of the spyglass. Sparrow had been true to his word, he had not tried to escape, even though last night's wind had been enough to take a ship out of the harbour. But against all odds, the _Pearl_ was still there, and so was her captain.

Last night's conversation had finally turned to drink, at least Sparrow had persuaded him to turn to it; his sinful hands wrapping around bottle after bottle and pouring the wicked drink into beautiful crystal glasses. The dark liquid had caught the candle flames as it splashed into the glass, and screamed danger as it was held out for James to take. Still Jack's eyes had been grinning two bottles later, with all their usual brightness, as if the drink had not effect whatsoever. But however good the pirate was at disguising the dizzy feelings he was no doubt feeling behind his eyes, he was not immune; and when the finer points of their agreement had been fully discussed, Jack had succumb to a sleeping stupor, and James had left.

His legs had not been so steady when he'd closed the door, leaving the pirate slumped over his log book asleep, with a pen in hand dripping ink all over the floor. His face had been flushed by the alcohol that caused a warm feeling in his blood, and kept the chill from piercing his thin cotton shirt. Jack's eyes still burned at him from where he'd sat behind his desk as James had walked home. 

This morning Jack was lying in a hammock up on the top deck, and appeared to be giving orders through the woman stood next to him. Her voice echoed what was being spoken quietly by the pirate.

            James noticed that the Captain had removed his well-known and well-used boots, in favour of small brown shoes. As he watched, Jack raised his hands above his head in a stretching yawn, and let one of his legs fall over the side of the hammock to hang motionless. The action rocked the hammock, and made the image swing in and out of focus. James couldn't help but notice that Jack's legs were small and slender in his white stockings, and wondered why the man insisted on hiding them away under boots, when he had no reason to. Jack tapped his foot in a rhythm, and sent the hammock swinging again.

            James wished he could see his face, but the pirate's hat was covering his profile with shadow. Scowling and sweeping his gaze over the ship once more, James observed the rest of the crew. Most were lounging like Jack. He wondered what they thought of their Captain now he had made a bargain with the Navy.  

The pirate woman was now busy scrubbing the deck around the main mast, along with another member of the crew. Pulling the spyglass away from his eye, James sighed. The wind was now strong enough to fill their sails, and their journey would soon have to begin.

            "I am disappointed in you James,"

            Norrington spun around quickly to find Elizabeth Swann smiling at him. He bowed to her slightly, and watched her smile broaden.

            "You have not included me in your new adventure, and you know how I love adventures," she said, her eyes bright with mischief.

He often wondered whether Miss Swann had been trained in the art of interrogation.

            "I cannot imagine what you mean," he said looking past her.

His eyes always gave away his lies.

            "Jack Sparrow has been sitting in the bay for the past few days, and has not yet been put on trial. I know you are up to something Commodore," she said stepping forward. "Now I want you to tell me what it is."

"Miss..."

"No, I will not be told no. Jack would not tell me, now _you_ must," she said, almost stamping her foot like a child.

Norrington frowned.

"You've seen Jack?"

Elizabeth looked surprised by James addressing the pirate as such, but didn't mention it. Surely he had not befriended the captain?

"Yes, a night past. William and I paid him a visit," she said.

James paled, could it have been Elizabeth and Will he had seen in Jack's cabin?

"He told us he had been locked up, and then released at your pleasure. James, what is happening? What is so dreadful that you need a pirate's assistance?" 

            James looked back out at the ships resting in the water.

            "I will not insult you Elizabeth by trifling with you... You must know about the attacks that have been happening in the ports not far from here. Using Sparrow's ship we may be able to catch them. I would not presume to do this if it was not completely necessary, ironic as it is, using one pirate to catch another...using one ship in the place of another."

            Elizabeth followed the gaze of his eyes.

            "And what will Jack get from this?" she asked after a careful pause. James' back straightened.

            "His life," James answered assuredly. "It's something I _know_ he values, even if there is nothing else to bargain with."

Elizabeth's mouth curled upwards.

            "I think he already has that," she said before turning away. "Be careful James, the rules of Parley only apply to pirates." 

James watched her walk back down the battlements and towards the town. When she was far enough away, he finally relaxed. He was glad Sparrow had told her nothing, the pirate was more tactful than he'd thought. But he was worried by her words, what _was_ Sparrow getting from this bargain? Elizabeth was right, if Jack really had agreed out of fear for his life; wouldn't he have risked everything to get out? Surely he knew he wasn't being as watched as Norrington had insisted he was. There simply weren't enough men to watch Sparrow all day and night. Escape wasn't impossible. Yet he was still here.

            Elizabeth was right; there must be something in this for Sparrow that he, Norrington wasn't seeing.

            The Pearl followed the Dauntless out of the harbour, and out onto the bright blue sea of the Caribbean. Both ships heavy in the water; weighed down by provisions, and moving slowly in the now steady breeze. Jack had claimed he'd crossed this journey in one day, without a wind, and yet his ship was lagging behind by a considerable distance. Squinting backwards into the glare of the sun, James stared at the shadow of a ship, shimmering in the haze of the heat. His clothes were heavy on him, and the hot sun beating down on the deck was causing discomfort to all on board. Cursing the uniform on his back for being too constricting, he removed his jacket, even though he knew he shouldn't. As he pulled it from his shoulders, something heavy in one of the pockets struck the top of his leg.

            A strange package had been waiting at his house when he'd returned from his meeting with Sparrow upon the Pearl. His housekeeper could tell him nothing more than it had been delivered just after he'd left for the evening, but she could tell him nothing more. Upon opening it James had found an object wrapped in white silk. As he'd unravelled the material, the object had slipped out of his grasp and had hit the floor with an unhealthy crack. Crouching down to retrieve it, James found himself holding a compass made from a heavy black material unlike anything he'd ever seen. It wasn't metal, yet it couldn't be described as anything _but_ metal. Why it had been sent proved to be a mystery, until he noticed the letter that had been sitting underneath it on the table.   

            James had glanced over Jack's lazily artistic handwriting, which he identified as soon as he'd seen it. He'd seen its shaped letters in the Pearl's logbook, as Jack had been scribbling the events of the meeting as he'd talked. It had a pretty look that was almost schoolboy English, but was also too wild to belong to any proper instruction.

_I know that whatever is said tonight James, you will not trust me. You will also not truly believe in my map until you hold the other half in those shy hands of yours. Until I see you again, here is something to remember me by. Point to wherever the __Pearl__ lies will the compass. No use to me now she belongs to her Jack, but maybe Commodore you can hold it and think about what you can't have.  _

_I know you will look pretty in my cabin tonight; maybe you should visit more often?_

_Jack   _

            James had stared at the letter. Surely Sparrow couldn't be serious about the compass? Such a thing might jeopardize his own life if James was disposed to use it against him. It had to be a trick of some kind to allow the pirate more freedom. But at least it was something to discuss with the man, as conversational topics had begun to run into the more personal after the deals had been made. He hadn't wanted to converse with the pirate what he'd done last Monday, or what he'd eaten for breakfast. He hadn't wanted to talk about it, because when Sparrow was near him, he couldn't remember.

Yet he credited the pirate for edging his bets. If the talk had not gone in his favour, the compass might have spared his life for longer. But now it only presented problems, like a courting gift that had been improper. But he supposed that was what they were doing, although jack's word had been parley, it meant the same thing. However the object wasn't romance, it was death and survival.          

He was now in no doubt as to what Jack had been insinuating all through out their talks. Playing with candlelight and sitting on his bed in a sly way, it was obvious jack was flirting with him, although it had taken James long enough to understand. At first he'd thought the pirate merely drunk, but Jack was too calculating for that. No, Jack had a motive, and James found himself searching for yet another answer to what was the pirate's difficult puzzle.

Taking the compass Jack had given him, James looked at the spinning dial. It wasn't pointing at the Pearl. Feeling guilty that he had broken the object, James decided whether bringing the item up in conversation was a good idea after all. Jack might like to show him how it worked, and subsequently discover James' clumsiness. No, the compass would stay in his pocket.

Giving it a sharp tap, the needle swung round and pointed in the right direction. Maybe it was working after all? Looking up at the man at the wheel, James wondered if Sparrow was sailing, or if like he, he'd given the task to another. It was easy to find out. But after Jack's apparent over-friendliness towards him, he didn't want to be caught staring at him too often. Even though over the past few days he'd been unable to look at anything else, James wasn't about to admit anything, and he certainly wasn't going to give Sparrow that power over him; wrong as it was. Sparrow's forwardness should have been treated with disgust, but instead, he'd found himself innocently passing it by, and then confused about his own conduct. All of it was wrong he told himself. Deciding that he should think of something else, he concentrated on the journey. 

Sparrow's laziness with his ship was annoying him now. The _Pearl__'s_ sails were not yet full, even though to harness the wind the _Dauntless_ need all hers. But then the Pearl was fast. Elizabeth had told him about how the supposedly swift _Interceptor_ had been effortlessly caught by the _Pearl_. Perhaps Sparrow was trying to show his submission by not travelling faster, or more likely he was just trying to irk everyone else. But as long as he was in sight, and not wavering from what he'd agreed, James really had no real reason to complain. He could hardly fault Sparrow on cautious sailing.

            "After all that calm, I think we're in for another storm Sir," Gillette said looking out at the horizon, where nothing but the now setting sun was covering the skyline.

            "Yes, you may be right. The calm before the storm hasn't been all that calm however. Perhaps it will not reach us until tomorrow," James said, feeling the air that hit his face full of a threatening storm. It still surprised him now and then that he was able to sense when the weather would change. But it was a skill that any man with a life upon the sea had to learn.

            "Aye Sir," Gillette said nodding.

            Sensing more was going to be said, James waited patiently.

            "Maybe more men should be put on the pirate's ship? A storm could easily separate us, and Sparrow could make his escape," he said hoping he had not taken liberties by expressing this opinion.

            James wondered why he'd not considered this. But the realised he'd not been thinking rationally, but had been too busy remembering Jack's legs without his filthy boots. He'd make himself go back to his papers and letters for that lapse into sin, and write tedious statements until his hand was cramped and his eyes burned. It wasn't fair to lay all the blame at Sparrow's door, yes he'd been friendly, but he also hadn't attempted anything improper. It was him, James, who was crediting Jack with depravity. But blaming the pirate settled easier on his squirming principles.

            "Don't worry Gillette; we'll take Sparrow on our ship for the next stage of the journey. The rest of his crew won't leave without him, their fortunately too loyal," James said looking behind him at the direction of the Pearl.

            "How do you know they won't abandon him when they have the chance?"

            "Because they all like too damn much," James said with a touch of resentment.

If Jack Sparrow had to be respected for something, the loyalty he commanded from his present crew was what James admired. Jack had collected a bunch of misfits and life's forgotten, to sail his ship, yet they were devoting their lives to him. James knew also that it probably wasn't as idealist as all that either. Jack obviously had to work hard to keep their loyalty, and this new alliance had probably pushed it out of the pirate's control.

All James needed from the pirate's was their ship, and he was now relying on Jack's rallying abilities to keep them loyal. If it came to a battle between them, the Dauntless outgunned the Pearl, but not by many. It was imperative that that didn't happen. Even though hiring pirates was not the brightest of ideas, his aim was completely serious. As he'd tried to impress upon Sparrow before, people _were_ dying, and these murderers needed to be caught. He hoped that William and Elizabeth's faith had not been wasted, and that the 'good man' inside Sparrow did indeed realise this. After all, murder was not a crime Jack had committed.    

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed me. This story is not beta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes that may have slipped though. Also I'm sorry for the wait, this chapter had to be altered many times until it made some sort of sense.

Ps, if you've made it this far, please review!


	4. Welcome to the Rouge Maiden

**A Blood Red Banner**

**Welcome to the Rouge Maiden**

            According to Jack Sparrow, and his ramblings in Port Royal, there was a second half to his map. According to Jack Sparrow, he knew where it was. But getting a straight answer from the man was harder than catching a star in a wooden box. James had tried to give the pirate time to answer his questions and demands as to where the map was, but Jack had decided to horde the information like a glittering coin, and refuse to share.

The approaching storm now gave James the excuses to remove Jack from the only thing he cared about -- his ship; and keep him on the _Dauntless_ until he decided to enlighten them all with his knowledge.

            Capturing Jack from his ship had been a siege all in itself, as Jack had had to be trapped in chains and carried off. Lieutenant Groves had received a bruised shin and a nasty looking scratch along his arm, and Gillette had found himself with pulled muscles in both his arms. The pirate certainly hadn't surrendered willingly, but from the look of them all, it hadn't resulted to weapons of any kind, which James was very thankful for. If Jack had threatened one of his lieutenants, he would have had no choice but to stop the treaty, and deal with Sparrow by the law.

            Jack stared miserably out of the cabin window at his ship sailing next to the _Dauntless_. The storm was beginning to send large heavy raindrops against the windowpanes, and was rocking the ship roughly without pity. The swaying moved the lamp above them side-to-side, and sent shadows over Jack and into the corners. When James looked up, Jack was merely an image appearing, and then fading with the light.  

            The pirate hadn't been happy about being parted from his ship, especially as he knew she was about to sail through yet another storm. The Caribbean weather was not welcoming him back, and it had again prevented him from sailing. Unlike Lady Luck, Mother Nature seemed not to be one of Jack Sparrow's mistresses. She had turned her back to him and many others during the last few weeks, but his luck wasn't so fickle. She'd kept him alive so far, and maybe she'd watch over them all when they needed her later. James knew they would need her later. 

A bang of something hard against glass interrupted the silence of the room, and an exasperated sigh followed. James looked up from his log to find that Jack had thumped his head against the window, his breath causing small patterns of hot steam against the cooling glass. The haze of warmth was spreading rapidly over the surface, and disappearing again back into the air. The sight had hypnotised the pirate, and he looked at the patterns he was making with eyes slightly crossed. 

The condensation clung to Jack's face, causing him to take on a slight shine of the skin, before it was rubbed away by his sleeve. James loosened his collar, the room was too warm for so many coats and hats, and he lazily shrugged his from his shoulders.

Jack moved one finger to the window and scored a flying bird onto the mist, and blew on it further to add a sun and five childish sunbeams. The image remained ingrained on the glass even when the mist had disappeared. A little picture preserved by the dirt on Jack's hand. Jack Sparrow had drawn his symbol in flight on the Navy window, and when the lamp swayed in its hypnotic motion, it appeared to glow.

 James saw Jack's unconscious scowl from his reflection in the window, as the pirate looked at the doodled image. He wondered what he was thinking about.

            "I didn't enjoy removing you from your ship Jack, but quite frankly you cannot be trusted. A storm might separate us, and allow for your escape," James explained as he wrote chart figures and dates into his log.

            Jack turned his head slowly, but kept the side of his face pressed against the glass. The shackles on his hands and ankles clanked slightly as he moved, and reminded them all that Jack was a captive, and not a guest. 

            "Oh no, we wouldn't want that now, would we James? You wouldn't want to loose your Jack out at sea."

            The usual grin was on his face, but it quickly gave way to a look of seriousness. From Jack's expression and his words, James could see that he had deeply offended the pirate by removing him from his ship and by mistrusting his word. But James wouldn't have let Jack sail through that storm even if he'd been paid. Respecting Jack Sparrow's word wasn't worth risking the tempers of his men, especially since they were still not comfortable with the bargains that had been made. This had been clearly shown by the way they had roughly thrown the pirate into his cabin, and chained him maybe too tightly.

            "I 'ad no intentions of escaping mate, I gave me word," Jack continued before turning back to look at his ship. "She's too full," he murmured, making James look quickly in the direction of the window before returning to his books. "Damn woman, it'll be Anamaria's doin' that."

            James rubbed his temples as Jack continued to talk to himself and scowl out of the window.

            "Just shut up Sparrow, you're giving me a headache," James complained.

            Jack looked pleased.

            "Then put me in the brig!" he said, confidant that James wouldn't actually sent him there. "Or perhaps ye can't abide to be parted from me? I meself would prefer to be let back on me ship, if ye wouldn't mind. There be more room in my cabin I think mate, but maybe be ye'd like to prove me wrong aye? Is your quarters behind that door?"  

            "Unfortunately Jack you still owe me some information, and therefore you will stay here until I am satisfied," James replied without even looking up.

            Jack raised his eyebrows and jerked his head away from the window. His face was a picture of eagerness.

            "Satisfied?" he questioned looking pointedly towards James' breeches. "Tis rather early for that wouldn't you say love?"

            "I have no idea what you are talking about Mr Sparrow," James said shutting his book aware his statement was untruthful.

Two days ago maybe, he would not have understood, but now? Now Jack's sly comments and invitations were coming across a little _too_ clearly. Yet, he surprised himself by doing nothing about it. He didn't even rebuke the pirate for saying such things.

What bothered James mostly was that Jack was very skilled at getting his meaning across in a way that would glide over most innocent listeners. If James now understood, it had to mean that he had begun to think in sinful ways himself, and that meant that it wasn't just the pirate's doing. Jack spoke in riddles, when picked apart nothing alone could be evidence of leading a man astray. James was the one who was guilty of taking all the bait and turning it to felony, for when had Jack ever expressed anything of the sort? No, it was his own mistaken thoughts that were misleading him, and he was utterly confused by them.              

            But Jack knew what he was doing. He had discovered very early on that Jack Sparrow was always working for an interior motive. Elizabeth's words were still haunting his thoughts. Could just settling a score really satisfy the pirate? Surely Jack wouldn't risk so much just to avenge himself upon a man who had only angered him because the port he'd plundered happened to the be the one that Jack had been counting on. It seemed much too petty, and this nagging question had been the final decider as to whether Jack should be taken from his ship. The man couldn't be trusted until his motives were clearly laid out.

            "…And I have no desire to know either," James finished making Jack look back at his window. "Which port is this map in Jack, or do I have to say _parley_ before I'm allowed to ask that?" The pirate's word still sounded sarcastic on his tongue. 

            Jack arranged himself on the window seat with exaggerated weariness.

            "Where all life's pleasures are kept love, Tortuga."

            Tortuga for James was a place where he was not welcome. It was also a place he avoided when he could help it. He would happily turn a blind eye to the antics of its residence as long as they didn't interfere with the people and places that had been placed strictly under his watch and protection. But this time he would be seeing the town through the eyes of his guide, a pirate who certainty knew the streets and establishments very well.

            When the storm had blown them off course enough for James to express some concern, it seemed to die away, and the _Pearl_ and _Dauntless_ were left with still a few hours worth of journey to accomplish. When the sea had calmed enough for the two ships to sail next to one another, the task of returning Jack to his ship had arrived.

Before falling asleep by the window, Jack had insisted that James and two of his men accompany him to his ship and then in to the town. James was thankful for the extra company, since he didn't wish to be left alone with Sparrow too soon, especially after realising how relaxed he was becoming in his company.

Lieutenant Gillette arrived early the next day to find James back at his desk, finishing the papers that Jack had kept interrupting last night before he'd fallen silent. Not having been able to sleep well knowing there was a pirate only one door away from him, James had woken early and went straight to his desk, passing the sleeping man on the way. Jack had stirred as James had walked past, but his mumbles were random snatches of his dreams in which the word orange featured a lot.

            "Sir?" he asked, his voice instantly hushed out of respect of the man asleep. James looked up from his desk.

            "Yes Gillette? The storm wasn't too severe was it?" he asked as he dipped his pen back in the ink.

            "No, no Sir, it's just that we are nearing Tortuga, and well... the men were wondering what we are doing here. We won't be welcomed, and the pirates we're trying to catch may see us and disappear again," he said standing in a defensive pose as if he knew he was about to be shouted at.

            James put his pen down.

            "We're here to collect some information. I highly doubt that those pirates will still be close by, but that does not mean that we should sail into the gazes of those who could inform them. Mr Sparrow may indeed be cleverer than we give him credit for. He has asked that we sail _his_ ship into the port and leave the _Dauntless_ out of sight." 

            "And you have agreed to this? It sounds as if you wish to accompany him into the town, if that is so please allow me to express my concern..."

            "Your concern is noted Gillette, but it is indeed my plan to shepherd Sparrow. We all know he cannot be trusted alone. But I would appreciate your assistance and Lieutenant Groves," James said hoping to flatter the man out of his reluctance. The last thing he needed right now was for mistrust and worry to be spreading throughout his men.

            "Of course Sir, but what business do we have in the town?" he persisted. James sighed, nobody could dodge out of Gillette's questioning, no even him.

            "Why don't you ask Captain Sparrow over there?" he said smirking as he picked up his pen once more and moved a wad of papers toward him.

            Gillette looked over at the window.

            "But he's asleep!" he exclaimed.

            "So he is!" James replied in mock surprise. "No wonder it's quiet in here..."

            Gillette walked over to Jack and stood stupidly in front of him. James pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the ceiling before speaking.

            "Well? Wake him up then. He can't understand you when he's dreaming of oranges."

            Gillette roughly shoved Jack's shoulder and waited. The pirate jumped and lunged forward, only to find himself still chained and his action restrained. Slumping back against the window, Jack scowled up at the man in front of him.

            "We've arrived at Tortuga Mr Sparrow," Gillette informed him.

            Jack looked out of the window and examined the water for the sight of land, when he saw none he became sombre once more.

            "'as it turned invisible Lieutenant?" Jack asked sarcastically as he turned back around.

            Gillette stood up straighter and looked to his superior. James took something from a draw in his desk. He walked over and unlocked Jack's chains, trying his best not to touch him.

            "I was under the impression mate, that you ye liked me wearin' these," Jack teased as James released him.   

            "It would indeed be an improvement," James said haughtily as Jack rubbed his wrists where the metal had scratched him.

James saw that they were scraped red and looked irritated. But Jack pulled his sleeves over them, covering his tattoo and painful looking brand.

            "It's time to find that map of yours Jack," Norrington said leading the way to the door. Holding it open he waited from Jack to follow his lead and head towards the exit. "After you Captain."

            Jack grinned and strutted out of the door as if he hadn't been chained up all night and slept on a windowsill, but as a man with un-crushable and shameless pride. Every man he passed on the way was rewarded with grin and a wink. James followed behind and saw his men following Sparrow with their eyes and nudging each other in jest.

            James knew what they were saying. It had been a mistake to leave Jack in his cabin all night; he should have insisted he be taken out as soon as he had divulged their next destination. Now he was attracting suspicion because of his laziness. Jack knew of course what they were wondering, and played up to the scandalous ideas by smiling much too freely and looking too calm for someone surrounded by potential enemies.

            "Groves, Gillette, Mr Sparrow and I, are going aboard the _Black Pearl_. The _Dauntless_ must be kept out of sight of all passing ships, and away from the port. If it is necessary to sail away to avoid detection, you have permission to do so, but must remain in close proximity to this port. Is that understood?" James asked, with his commanding and unfaltering tone back in place and his hard eyes scanning them all.

All the whispering disappeared immediately, and when Gillette had time to tell them all that Jack had slept on the window-seat they wouldn't be returning.

"Sparrow, get into the boat and sit on the far side," James ordered.

            Jack did as instructed and climbed into the small rowboat.

            The crew of the _Black Pearl_ were grateful to have their Captain back onboard, even if he had brought with him the Commodore and more Navy men. Jack had wasted no time in taking back the wheel of his ship, and soon they had sailed into the port and were ready to down the anchor. James watched as the pirate-woman laughed at something Jack had said on the quarterdeck and placed her hand easily over his on the wheel. Jack grinned at her, and then looked past her at James who was watching with a small feeling of envy.

            Something inside James told him that this woman might mean more to Jack than just a member of his crew. But then Jack swayed into _everyone_ like that, and touched everyone lightly with his hands as he spoke to them. James told himself that it was just because she was a woman that he was thinking Jack cared more for her. But then unlike everyone else, she didn't move away from his roving and invading hands. In fact she seemed to lean into him, and laugh too merrily.

            Jack took the pirate woman, Anamaria, into the town with him along with Mr Gibbs, whose duties aboard ship James hadn't quite worked out yet. It seemed he was in charge of administering the rum and lying in the sun when there were no easy jobs to be done. In fact most of Jack's crew seemed to enjoy the sun, but since there wasn't much else for them to do yet, James couldn't really fault them.

            Their party moved down the streets quickly, with Jack leading the way in an easy zigzag of steps, and heading directly towards a small building. Without explaining anything, he went inside and left his chaperones outside. James followed the pirate into the small shop and made sure his company came with him.

            "What are we doing here Sparrow?" James asked, as he looked around at the piles of old material around the room.

            "Getting' you and yours some new garb love. Ye can't be walking around in yer fancies here," Jack said rummaging in the piles of cloth and throwing an old jacket at James' feet. "You two fine men can dress in here, If you'd be so kind Commodore…"

            "Do as he says men. I have a feeling that where we about to go the Navy will be greeted with more than just the usual hard stares," James said picturing men drawing their blades in the darkness of a tavern, and with him helpless against them.   

           James followed Jack further into the shop and into a back room.

            "Now what are we doing?" he asked as Jack removed his own coat.

            "Getting changed, savvy? Need ter look me best for this, you too if your comin' wiv me," Jack answered now removing his sash.

            "These clothes should belong to belong to the people of the night," James said disapprovingly as he watched Jack kick off his boots.

            "And what would a straight-laced Navy man like yerself know of whores?" Jack asked amused. "Don't be frightened love, nothin' ye can say will shock Jack."

            "No, I can believe that," James mumbled taking the clothes Jack handed him. "I'm not wearing another man's stockings."

            "Nay, those are nice," Jack said looking at James' legs clad in their white silk.

            James followed Jack's eyes and felt them burning up and down his legs in an owning way. He had the sudden urge to cover them, as if Jack's gaze was predatory.

            "I'm glad you approve," James said finally.

            If Jack was going to still play his strange game, James was no resolved to playing it right back. Jack would soon see he was tangling himself with someone he couldn't win against.

            "You were wearing some the other day," he said watching Jack's face take on a look of surprise.

            "Aye, that's true…" Jack replied cautiously picking up a belt with a heavy metal buckle.

            James turned his head to try and hide his smile.

            "Yours looked nice too."

            The belt clattered to the floor and James had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. Jack's face was frightened in a way that was cross between his usual grinning confidence and shock. Clearly he hadn't expected to James play him back at his own game, at least not so soon. It took him a full half a minute of silence to return to his normal state of buoyancy.

            "Well it's your lucky day James 'cause Monet likes stockin's too ... and what's under them," he added quietly as an after thought.

            James frowned.

            "Pardon?"

            Jack jumped back into life and rushed about gathering up a red coat and the belt he had dropped previously. Slumping onto the floor, he began to pull black stockings up over his knees and tug on his breeches until they covered them. Without his coat and usual coverings, Jack took on a slight and delicate shape. It was difficult now to image this man scaling rigging and pulling on unforgiving ropes.

            Once again, Jack was wearing his brown shoes; the ones that made him look even more elusive and petite. James was aware that he himself was wearing things he would have only supposed fit for someone with very few morals, but yet he also knew it was necessary. When they both left the smaller side room, the two Navy men were looking more like a part of Jack's crew than one of the Navy's men. Jack grinned at them approvingly and went to find the shop owner. He didn't need to go far, as he was baring the door in an attempt to stop them leaving without paying.

            "Here ye are mate, and if ye could get our clothes back to me ship, there'll be another payin' for yer," Jack said handing the shopkeeper a bag of coins.

            The man looked surprised to be paid so much.

            "Very much appreciated, very much," he mumbled as Jack led the way back outside.

            Anamaira scowled as they reappeared.

            "What do ye think yer doin' Jack?" she asked as she stomped up to him. "Yer just asking for trouble! Ye know what 'appened last time."

            Jack waved his hands ildly.

            "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow what could go wrong?" Jack said now leading the way down the road.

            "It's because you're Captain Jack Sparrow that I'm worried!" she said taking hold of his arm.  

            Jack wrapped his arm around her before pulling away. They had arrived finally at the place Jack was going to find his map at, and it wasn't what James had been expecting.

            "Now it's a bit early, but there's no 'arm in waitin' inside," Jack said looking up at the tavern sign swinging above his head. "Welcome to the Rouge Maiden lads."       


	5. Play dangerous games

**A Blood Red Banner**

**A/N: **Thank you to Vest-Button for pointing out what I had completely forgotten. The previous chapter has been altered accordingly with the amazing delete button! A replacement paragraph will be added soon. Cheers again!

**Play Dangerous Games**

Old spices, sweat and rum forced their way into James' nose with sharp claws, and lay stagnant in the back of his throat, restricting his breathing with it's heavy grasp. Even Jack had flinched at the sharp smell; so strong that it almost prevented them from entering.

The Rouge Maiden was dark and covered in dirt from years of neglect from a broom or duster. The air was filled with wickedness, as if it could be seen hanging over them all in a cloud of rule breaking haze. It gave the occupants the impression that whatever was to happen under its roof just stepping inside the building damned you from grace, --and so whatever was to come about, you couldn't sink any lower.

Two men in the corner were laughing with each other in a flirtatious way, and their hands were wandering over each other with shy caution, each waiting for the other to tell them to stop.

When looking around at the people in the tavern, James realised that Jack had not taken them to what he had expected -- a brothel, but to somewhere where people took their unsuitable lovers for a night of debauchery, or shy fumbling for the more innocent. For Jack Sparrow it was a place that asked him no questions about what kind of company he might choose to keep.

"Why bless me! It's only the famous Jack Sparrow!" the barkeeper exclaimed, grinning broadly in a way that showed that he knew more about Sparrow than Jack cared for him to know.

"Hoped I'd never be seein' you again," Jack said solemnly as he sat down upon a stool facing the bar.

"Aye, you caused enough trouble last time; I'm surprised you even came back!"

"Ad no choice mate," Jack said taking the drink that was handed him. "On the 'ouse?"

The Barkeep laughed.

"Ah go on then, and yer friends? What will they be drinking?"

Jack looked to his company, but nobody ventured an answer. Anamaria was still too worried to even realise that she had been asked anything, and Gibbs' attention had been caught by a game of cards. The Navy men were still trying to pretend that they were not even there, and were gazing around in contempt. The only one on the same planet as Jack seemed to be James, who was refusing to name his drink.

"Couple bottles of rum for me mates, and for me acquaintances ... better be givin' us some wine ... red," Jack said smiling as James made to protest. "You'll 'ave a drink with me won't ye mate?"

After being addressed directly, James was forced to answer.

"I'll get a table."

Jack raised his eyebrows as the barkeeper laughed at Norrington's expense.

"Where do you find them Jack? He walks around like a bloody navy lad!"

Jack almost choked on his rum, but the barkeep continued.

"What's he got stuck up his arse anyway?"

Jack smirked; at least he could answer this question.

"Nothing yet,"

"Aye, well ye best be getting on with it! Bloody straight-faced, straight-laced bastards!" the barkeep commented before walking away and leaving Jack sitting alone.

Jack sat quietly for a moment, and then climbed off his stool to join his party.

"When Monet arrives, tell 'im Jack Sparrow be wantin' to speak with 'im," he instructed before leaving the bar.

As the hours ticked past them, Anamaria slowly became more and more uneasy, clearly what had happened last time had left a huge impact upon her, and it had frightened her more than it had Jack. She plainly didn't want a repeat performance.

"What happens if he wont let you go?" she asked suddenly, interrupting the easy and relaxed atmosphere. James stopped listening to Jack's endless prattle and sat alert once more.

Jack looked angered at her abrupt question, and the way she stared unswervingly at him for an answer, but his grin covered his mood quickly. He didn't want her to learn that she had struck a nerve with him, but James had seen, and once again it was another lesson he would be willing to study from Jack Sparrow.

"He won't let you go," she continued. "And yer wearing stockings!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Right then lass, I'll make ye a wager," he said resting his elbow on the table and waggling his hand in the air. "If I win, we have no more talk of this."

Ana raised an eyebrow, but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"I've seen you carry barrels that were too heavy for me, yer win without even trying!" Ana said, but pulling her sleeve out of the way and resting her elbow in imitation of Jack.

The navy men were all but sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation of the forthcoming battle. The wine in their blood was making everything amusing. Anamaria was a worthy opponent for Jack, given that she appeared stronger than most men. Since she lived a life on the seas, under her shirt and jacket there had to lay a multitude of well used muscles.

The pair clasped hands, and a moment of silence fell between them, as they looked at one another with challenging eyes. It was broken as Ana tightened her grip and began to push Jack's hand down towards the table. Jack laughed as she pushed his hand sideways, and just as she thought she was winning, he pulled it back up straining his arm only slightly. Groaning in playfulness, Ana's hand hit the wooden table, and Jack pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

James smirked as his two lieutenants applauded the entertainment. Without warning Jack stood up and left them in favour of a card game being played in the corner. The tactical diversion had not thrown James off the original topic, even if it had left a dreamy smile on Ana's face.

"What do you mean, won't let him go?" he asked when he was sure Jack couldn't hear, and that his men were employed with a bottle of wine and deaf his question.

Ana looked over at Jack with a worried eye.

"I shouldn't be telling yer this if Jack hasn't but ... if yer going in _there_ with him then you should know," she said choosing her words carefully and keeping her voice low. James realised he was about to be told a secret and leaned forward. "Jack knows that he is what you would call ... _pretty_, and in our world that is either a gift or a curse. Great for bargaining with, however--"

"Pretty?" he queried. Ana smirked.

"You don't think so?" she asked, looking up at him from under long eyelashes.

James sat silent, there was no answer he could give that would work in his favour.

Ana shrugged and continued.

"Jack doesn't really 'ave that much to barter with really, yet he always gets his own way. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"I suppose. You cannot get things for free Miss," James replied aware that he was treading on eggshells when talking to this woman. Ana nodded in reply. He had no idea what she really wanted to hear from him.

"Exactly! Did yer know he lost his ship?" she asked before divulging anymore.

"Yes, I heard tell from Elizabeth," James answered eager to learn more.

"Well it took 'im a long time to get to Tortuga from his island, and when he arrived he had nothing. But It didn't take him long to find people with reputations like himself and he soon found himself here. This is where I met him. Monet's favourite. The pirate that had rooms to 'imself and never paid a rent."

She took a long drink from her bottle and James waited patiently.

"'E always sat by his side, played cards, sang songs, and always moved just out of reach of Monet's grasp whenever it should come. He played it so well that even _we_ didn't see it coming!"

"Sorry?" James asked not understanding. "What was coming?"

"Jack refused him. He barely got away without ... I suppose his skittish games had run their course and Monet wanted his payment. He'd certainly waited long enough."

James still didn't understand; either that or he wasn't ready to admit that he did.

"Without?" he prompted.

Ana looked sad for a moment.

"Ye know..." she insisted.

James shook his head.

"No madam, I'm sorry but I don't."

"Without...without 'aving to," she stammered before whispering, "_Lye with him_."

James sat back shocked. Surely Jack hadn't traded _himself_ for lodgings? James saw the same horror in Ana's eyes as he knew he was wearing on his face.

"Unwillingly?" he asked disbelievingly.

For some reason he didn't want Ana to answer his question. Either yes or no could have serious implications for later.

"Jack has to do a lot of things that he doesn't want to. I suppose that was just one too many," Ana said sighing. "Monet tried to force him to his rooms, and we all just thought it was funny ... that was until Monet hit him, then we realised it wasn't a joke. I don't know how Jack managed to escape, but I do know that Monet never managed to get his hands lower than Jack's waist."

James sat speechless. He had no words to speak, and nothing in his muddle of thoughts made any sense. A great wave of pity for Jack overcame him, and Ana must have seen it in his eyes for she set herself to warn him against it.

"Don't pity him, he was never a blushing rose. It was always a game to Jack, it always is. He'd been waiting for Monet to grow impatient, it just happened sooner than he anticipated," Ana said looking over at Jack to make sure he was still at the card table. "Jack bartered the promise of his pretty face for shelter, and never paid for it. We should never have come back here."

Ana brought the conversation back full circle, and James still remained dumb. A few weeks ago he would have most likely disbelieved a story like this, and would have been sickened by the pictures painted. But now he was filled with sympathetic understanding for the sort of life Jack Sparrow had been forced to live. Had he not been forced into the gutters by his unlucky stars, would he be any different today?

"Thank God he escaped," James muttered sipping the wine which he had pored into Jack's empty tankard. The rim still tasted of rum from the droplets that had lingered on the top of the pirate's lip, and had fallen back into the cup. James licked his own lips as he tasted it. There was nothing improper about sharing a glass he decided, especially if the owner had abandoned it. He was hardly going to drink from the bottle.

Anamaria frowned.

"Shouldn't think it mattered to you, what do you care of Jack?"

James faltered for the second time in the conversation. Why was he finding the questions about his own feelings towards Jack so difficult to answer? What did he have to conceal? Yet his cheeks flushed as he thought for an answer.

"I just meant that no soul deserves to be degraded like that. Nobody; no matter what they've done," he recovered.

"No, we shouldn't have come back. This won't end well, I promise you that."

Jack's laughter reached them as he won his game and collected his winnings, and swaggered back over to them. His eyes alive now that he had won, and dancing upon everything he saw.

"Why are you telling me all this?" James asked before Jack came to close.

"'Cause people take advantage of Jack, I'm telling ye so _you_ don't."

"Pardon?"

"I know he likes ye, just don't go hurting him, aye?"

"I..."

"And what are you two doing?" Jack interrupted James' answer.

"N-nothing," James answered quickly.

"Wasn't talkin' to you mate," Jack said grinning.

James furrowed his brows confused, and following Jack's merry eyes to his lieutenants punching each other playfully in the chest.

"Twas speakin' about yer fine men!"

James looked at his men, unsure what to do. Their costumes of disorderly dress had finally affected their behaviour, and they were behaving as if they really were a couple of beggars rather than just pretenders.

"Gibbs!" Ana called, her face a delighted smirk.

Mr Gibbs ambled over with a sway not unlike Jack's, though slightly less controlled, and leaned in closely to Jack's face.

"Aye?" he asked grabbing Jack's shoulder for support.

"Gibbs, take Anamaria and put these two fellows in a room. Get two more while yer there, me and James 'ave someone to meet," Jack ordered, then he turned to Ana. "Come back after an tell me where yer stayin'."

"Aye Cap'n Jaaaack," he slurred swaying closer and closer. Jack never moved away.

"Come on then, before ye give Jack another black eye," Ana said grabbing the man and leading him to the door and making sure the two navy men were following.

"Alone at last," Jack remarked once they had gone.

James shifted along the bench and away from Jack. "James love, ye do look fetchin' without yer prison clothes."

James flushed and blamed the heat of the room.

"Mr Sparrow, as much as I _enjoy _your company, I would appreciate if we could claim this map soon and then leave."

"No need to rush love," Jack said taking the tankard away from James and drinking the last of the wine. "We've all night."

"Mr Sparrow..."

"I can't make 'im arrive. 'E'll get 'ere when 'e does!" he snapped suddenly, then fell still. James became silent at the unexpected change of Jack's mood.

Jack's breathing suddenly became heavy. But not the sort of breathing that is found in the peace of sleep, but the sort that is forced when the owner is trying to calm himself. Monet had arrived, James could tell by the change in Jack's posture, -- from relaxed to tense -- James felt the change as if it was his own body reacting.

"Ye see the man at the bar?" Jack half whispered, his eyes shifting uncomfortably from the bar to James to see if he had found the man.

James searched the busy bar, and spotted the only man who could possibly be Monet. He was older than James by at least ten years, as grey hairs were taking hold of his head, and his chin. With a strong and stocky build, his years could fool no one into underestimating his obvious physical strength. To be hit by someone like that, his mind reeled at the thought. Poor Jack wouldn't have stood a chance.

"He's not what I expected," James commented.

Jack was looking at his legs, with an apprehensive look on his face. Anamaria's exclamation of Jack's state of dress returned to him, and James realised that in the attempt to get _his_ attention, Jack had endangered himself by shaping out his lithe legs in stockings. The danger of the situation caused James to shiver, and he felt as if this feeling always depended on Jack.

"He'll drink now, then he'll decide what to do with me. Look mate, 'e's a liar, don't trust anythin' 'e says, especially if I'm not there, savvy?"

"Why, where are you going?"

"Nowhere I hope," Jack replied, amused by James' haste to ask. "But 'e may only speak ter me alone, or you."

"Me? Why would he want to speak to me? Besides, you shouldn't be alone with him!"

Jack looked surprised, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Who told you that? Yer weren't ter know!" he hissed irritated. But his anger was almost embarrassment.

"I hardly believe leaving him without his _payment _was dishonourable Jack, you more than likely did the right thing. But you shouldn't have brought us here without telling me the entire story. You told me there was a map, and I believed you. You said you knew where it was and I followed. What you did not tell me Captain Sparrow was that it was in the pocket of a jilted lover. A lover that may tonight slit your throat!"

"James, James, we 'avent been shot yet. If 'e was thinkin' with his 'ead we've 'ave been dead already! But as it 'appens, were still 'ere, which means the only thing 'e's thinkin' with, is what's between 'is legs."

"You're going to let him think you've come to pay him?" James asked, his face so covered with horror that he hardly looked himself.

Jack grinned.

"Worked last time," he said confidently.

"You'll get us both killed before the night is out," James hissed loosing all patience with the pirate.

"Ah but the map's worth it mate."

"Not if we die!" James stressed.

The pirate didn't seem to grasp the fact that dead men don't read maps. A map was of no use to them when they had a bullet though their brains. But again Jack's recklessness in the face of certain danger was not to be reasoned with.

"Captain Sparrow!"

The amused voice mocked Jack over the heads of so many drinkers. Jack winced and turned to face the speaker.

"Come and join me at my bar," he offered. "And perhaps later you can join me in my bed."

Jack grinned, his flirtatious lips curving to show his golden teeth, and his large eyes creasing at the edges with forced pleasure. His hand found its way backwards and clasped tightly around James' fingers, and the melancholy man of seconds before melted away. Only the cocky smiling pirate dragged James along to the bar.

Jack was playing the only game he knew well, the game of seduction.

The sensation of Jack's hand in his own propelled James along in a state of surprise. He hardly noticed that they had crossed the room until Jack was snatched away from him.

Monet pulled Jack close to him, holding him tightly with arms around his waist, and pressing the length of himself against the pirate.

"Still so pretty," he purred into Jack's face.

Jack tried to move away, but was unable to move at all. His idle hands waved away the compliment and then straightened his hat. With his arms now in the way, Monet had no choice but to let him move back a few steps, and Jack took them all. Slipping of his grasp, but not appearing to do so. It was a whore's trick, holding one's self just out of reach.

Monet's eyes flashed to James, and in the centres he could see them wrought with desire. Those strong arms could hold Jack down forever.

"And who is this?" he asked, shamelessly eyeing James with the same look he had for Jack.

A worried look passed over Jack's face.

"Nobody," Jack said quickly. "Carried me bags from the ship, said I'd buy 'im a drink. In fact, I don't even know 'im!"

James felt a deep sense of anger at being described as a nobody by Jack Sparrow. It was pretensions of the pirate, and it stung at his pride. More so, it hurt him hard in his heart. Did a treaty of friendship with Sparrow remove him as an enemy and make him a nobody?

"Hmm, seems a waste to leave such a fine prize," Monet said looking him over again. James promised he would see the man in irons. "But he looks as though he doesn't enjoy our company! Here lad, take a drink."

Jack's pleading eyes forced James to drink the foul smelling liquid. It burned all the way down his throat, and hit his stomach with a punch. Only when they looked away did he allow himself to shiver with disgust.

"I knew you'd come back," Monet said taking hold of Jack's wrist. "I knew you wouldn't stay away forever."

"I don't leave debts unpaid love."

James winced. Jack had caught him, the man's eyes were flashing with so much desire that James knew Jack's fears about loosing his life were unfounded. He began to understand Ana's apprehension, if he had his way, Monet would never let Jack go.

"That's what I like about you Jack," Monet said huskily as he tried to pull Jack towards him again. "I'd like to introduce you to some people...if you'd let me."

Jack looked worried once more, but was still trying to hide it. James wondered how long he had been staring at Jack's face to understand all of his expressions. He shook his head at this offer, Jack surely wouldn't accept? He had no idea who these people would be, and it would be dangerous to take the chance. But then could Jack really say no? He'd already caused himself one black eye, and now that it was almost gone, would he risk another. He knew the answer. Jack would risk everything.

"Will they come 'ere?" Jack asked as he stood his ground and refused to move closer.

"No, their in the back, in my rooms ... you can bring your trophy," Monet said nodding in the direction of James. Jack smiled warily.

"My trophy," Jack whispered as he walked past James, and followed Monet towards a door.

Jack laughed at something Monet said and James felt himself be pushed out of Jack's attention. It was like having a rival, a rival he was losing to, and James felt as if Jack was ignoring him on purpose. His rational thoughts told him that Jack had to behave in this way to keep them safe, but everything else was screaming that it wasn't fair.

As he followed Jack and his adversary into the back rooms, he realised that five minutes ago Jack had had eyes and ears only for him, now he had been abandoned for a would-be-rapist, and he, James, was forgotten. When he understood this, he felt his stomach clench in fear. To want Sparrow's attention was wrong. To want Jack to be laughing and smiling with him was crazy, and he had to stop the thoughts before they became out of control. It was the air he told himself, it did things to the mind. Once outside he'd forget all about those dark eyes and shameless legs.

"My boys," he said as he lit two more candles for the darkened room. "Meet Jack Sparrow."

James knew at once that 'my boys' did not mean his sons.

"We've heard much about you," one of them said his eyes running over Jack with a displeased stare. He then turned to look at James, and at once his eyes brightened. "You choose pleasing friends."

James straightened his back and lifted his chin. But already the drink was wearing him down. To his surprise Jack wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Aye, and _you_ are?" Jack asked in a perturbed tone. For once the pirate seemed to be sticking up for him.

"This is Henry and George, friends of mine. Friends that pay their rents on time," Monet answered, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Of course we could all settle this right now Jack, I have rooms upstairs..."

Jack dropped his arm from James and took a step back from them all, for once he wasn't swaying on the spot or talking some rubbish, but standing paralyzed and quiet. His eyes were searching Monet's pockets as if he could see through them, and James knew it was for the map.

"Jack you can't. This has gone far enough now, I have no idea what you were planning, but am going to go out on a limb, and say it wasn't this!" James hissed as Jack turned him to the corner for a discussion of tactics.

"I can 'ardly say no," Jack said looking over his shoulder at Monet's irritated face. "Besides, it won't take long."

James could have hit him, he was so angry. Yet the reason for his anger was causing some doubts.

"That's hardly the point Jack!"

"Monet, I accept yer proposition," Jack said, the candles lighting up his face in the most sinful of ways.

Monet looked as if all his wishes had suddenly been granted, and the smile on his face was the most disgusting thing James had ever seen. Without speaking, he led the way towards the stairs in the main hallway and looked back for Jack to follow him.

Jack handed his hat to James and followed the older man towards the shadowy stairs. James held onto the hat with white knuckles. This shouldn't be happening, it was an insult.

"He's rough you know," George said, taking great pleasure in what he was saying.

"Likes it when you scream," Harry added, his eyes dancing.

"He'll want Jack to scream."

James held the hat to his chest.

"You're liars!" he yelled heading to the door.

"Yes, you better leave if you don't want to hear," George said smirking. Harry was laughing, and wrapping his arms around his friend.

The door slammed as James walked out, his legs shaking with something he couldn't understand. He managed only to get to the bar before he bumped into someone he knew.

"Where's Jack?" Anamaria asked as she returned to tell them about their lodgings.

A look of fear flooded James face.

"Oh no," Ana whispered. "What have you done?"

James turned on his heal and pushed his way through the crowds once again. Ana raced after him with a sickened expression on her face.

"You didn't leave him alone? After all I told you? How could you?" she shouted as she followed him.

James couldn't hear her, all he knew was he must find Jack. He'd been a fool to let this get out of hand, and only now did he understand all the pirate's worried glances. Jack had been waiting for him to put an end to the pantomime of flirting, and rescue him from Monet. But he had failed to act. He'd fail to act, and now Jack was paying the price.

"Help me find him, please, I shouldn't have let this happen," James pleaded as he threw open the door to the back room.

"Of course I'll help you. I'll help you die if anything happens to Jack!" Ana bellowed after him.

Harry and George looked mildly surprised at the appearance of James and the pirate woman, but remained where they were.

"Yes, and how can I help you?" George asked nonchalantly.

James walked over and pinned him to the wall, Ana looked on impressed at the sudden violence.

"Which room?" he asked.

George shrugged and smirked confidently into his face. Ana rolled her eyes and pulled James away. Before he could protest she took a small knife from her belt and pointed at the man's neck. James could see the vain in his neck throbbing in fear.

"We wont ask you again," she threatened.

"Alright, it's five," he squeaked.

Ana smiled before hitting him hard in the jaw and sending him sprawling on the floor. James didn't wait for her; instead he headed straight for the stairs and up to the next floor.

"Jack!" he called as he ran a long the corridor of rooms. "Jack!"

There was shouting coming from the room farthest away, and James felt himself fill with fear. He didn't want to know what was happening, but how could he turn his back? He'd already proven that he couldn't walk away.

The door was locked, but he had hardly expected anything else. Ana stood next to him with tears streaming down her face.

"Help him please," she whispered.

James looked at her sadly and stepped away from the door. Refusing to listen to any more of the objects being broken inside, James kicked the door so that it fell with a crash into the room. Sending old dust spiralling threw the air.

Rushing in, he found Jack pinned to the bed, held down by the arms he had imagined. His face was a mass of angry red marks, put there but clawing finger tips; and the room was in disarray from what looked like a fight.

Jack was biting his lip to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling onto his cheeks, and James knew instantly that he would do anything not to have this to ever happen to Jack again. He couldn't bear to see the normally smug pirate beaten into submission. He would never have expected this from Jack, but then Jack never did anything predictable.

"What do you want?" Monet asked his voice smug. "Mr Sparrow owes me payment and I'm claiming it."

"Payment? You call this payment? Come on Sparrow, we're leaving," James said waiting for Jack to move, but Monet roughly pushed him back. "Get off him," he ordered instinctively.

"I will not," Monet said turning on his knees and resting one on Jack so he was still pinioned.

"Get off him now, or I will have you detained," James threatened. Jack's eyes widened as he stared at him.

"What? I think your friend has hit his head."

"My name is Commodore James Norrington, and I will see you in irons if you do not cooperate."

Monet laughed, his laugh so full of irony that it made James feel extremely small. Ana pushed her way past and pulled Jack away from his captor. But Monet still wouldn't relent. It was only when James' fist hit his eye that he fell to the floor and ceased his protests.

Weakened by the shock of being manhandled and thrown around, to being surprised and confused by his rescue, Jack was in no fit state to walk. Falling on James for support, Jack stumbled down the corridor and down the stairs.

"He'll kill me now," Jack muttered as he hobbled outside and lent against the wall in the cooler night air.

James looked at Jack as he leant, eyes closed, against the stone wall. His small frame was shaking with either fear or cold. James felt as if he should touch Sparrow's shoulder, or tell him that it was alright. But Ana beat him to it. Placing her small hand on Jack's arm, she rubbed it hard as if asking him if he could feel anything. He gave her a grateful smile. James frowned. That smile should have been his.

"We'll talk tomorrow Jack, you need to rest," she said taking hold of his hand and leading him away from the wall. "James, take his arm and help me. Come on, don't just stand there starin'!"

Jack slept for three hours until the sky began to lighten, and then awoke to the sound of James pacing the room.

"Not sleeping?" Jack asked as he sat up.

James jumped.

"I didn't know you were awake," he replied, his face turning crimson from the brown eyes that were studying his face. Jack smiled slightly and cocked his head to the side in a sly movement.

"Tell me Commodore love, why did you stop 'im?"


	6. Beginings of a broken friendship

**A Blood Red Banner**

_Katie_: Don't worry, Jack put up a fight (hence all the noise) and Monet didn't manage too get far. Jack's far too wily for him!

Thank you for reviewing!****

**Beginnings of a broken friendship**

Jack shuffled backwards on the scratchy bed, and watched James with his tired dark eyes. The alcohol had made the whites of his eyes fill with small red blood vessels, and when he blinked he could feel how uncomfortable they were.

The breeze from the late night air brushed over his silk covered legs, and made small bumps appear underneath the soft material. They ran a shiver up his thighs and into the small of his back, and whilst the sensation was pleasant for Jack, the movement only resulted in James pulling the window closed.

In James' eyes was a look of resentment at the question he had been asked. Why couldn't Jack just be happy that he had saved him? Why did he have to know the reason? What was he supposed to say? To tell the truth would be too complicated, besides, he wasn't sure Jack would even understand. Jack thought he was safe in his carelessness of life, how could he impress upon him that the reason he had intervened was because he had felt as if something helpless was being violated? Any other explanation would only lead to more questions.

During the hours in which Jack had slept, blissfully ignorant of the world and all its goings-ons, James had watched the endless streams of drunken stumbling people walk the streets in search of their lodgings. The alcohol was making them lazy and careless, and their searches were only half-hearted. Whenever Jack had moved, James' skin had prickled and he had readied himself for questions. But Jack hadn't woken, and all James concluded from the night was that the pirate didn't ever stay still, not even in sleep. Ignorant. That was the word for them all. They were all ignorant. That was what Jack was; small, damn annoyingly interesting and ignorant. He had followed Monet without so much as a backwards glance, no fear for his own safety, and with only ever one goal in mind.

James swallowed and felt his dry throat scratch against itself. Now that Jack was awake he didn't feel so confident about being in the same room. It had been different when he had been sleeping and completely unaware that a pair of eyes was watching his face. Now he was awake and mocking him, unashamed at being seen slumbering like a child.

"You who never explain your actions should hardly expect me to explain mine," James said firmly, turning his back to him with determined indifference.

"And what would you like me ter explain then mate?" Jack asked suggestively. It was becoming increasingly difficult to play this game of open flirtation, because now James was beginning to understand it, and slowly play it back. James' readiness had stunned Jack into silence from time to time, and he was increasingly aware that something like this could push him towards the gallows faster than anything else. Flitting about under the eye of the navy was hardly the best of ideas, but then if it was to work to his advantage, then he would be under the best protection available.

James' intervention had been unexpected. Unexpected; but welcome. For the first time, Jack had felt that someone cared enough to protect him against another's advances. That had never happened before. He had never had a real lover, but he suspected that was what it was like. To have someone looking out for you, and fending off all others that sought to take their place. Except James wasn't his lover, and therefore his actions seemed misplaced.

"Are you expecting me to answer that Jack?"

"Well one usually expects an answer to a question, eh James," Jack replied twiddling his thumbs in feign of innocence. "I'll explain anythin' you want after mate, that's if you answer why you thought it necessary to burst into 'is room like a jealous chambermaid."

James spun around with a look of contempt in his eyes.

"Jealous?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "You are forgetting Mr Sparrow, that I am the only one keeping you alive at this present time. It will not serve you well to anger me, and I will not be spoken to as such. I am your superior, and you will treat me as your better, until-"

"Until what? James love I'm convinced that you are my better, but I wager me ship that at several things I'm superior to you," Jack broke in, lying back down on the bed as if bored. His defiant eyes catching the light as he stared up at the ceiling. There was a long silence. "Tell me then."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you unfettered me. I could have gotten out of there on me own thanks, but your assistance was welcome in any case," Jack prompted once again, aware that there were about ten different conversations happening all at once, but this was the only one he was interested in. He wondered if James was keeping up with all the different threads.

"Until this is over I need you alive. You seem to have a knack for producing information when threatened, or when you think it is to your advantage, and therefore are more valuable to me when you are in a state to give it," James explained in a monotone voice. Jack turned his head to look at him, and crossed one leg over the other.

"Liar," he said smiling up at nothing. He could see James' face turn red in frustration from the corner of his eye.

"Anything Sparrow?" James asked suddenly. Storming over to the end of the bed, he looked down on Jack as he spoke. His abrupt movements made Jack shrink backwards from him. "Then tell me why you thought it was necessary to agree to be alone with _him_?"

"Perhaps the alcohol clouded your brain mate, but thankfully mine has built up a tolerance," Jack said. "I was after the map."

"Jack," James said exasperated. "You don't seem to understand..."

"No Commodore, you don't understand. That's the way it works 'ere, I thought it were obvious." Jack said raising himself up on his elbows.

"It wasn't worth the map."

"Says you," Jack mumbled lying back down again. "Have I thanked you yet?"

James watched him as the pirate closed his eyes and began to breathe steadily once more. He wished he could tell Jack the truth, the real reason he had felt compelled to free him. But he hardly knew it himself.

"No you have not."

Jack laughed and returned to silence.

"You should sleep mate," Jack ordered as his voice began slipping into a doze. "I'll keep to me own side of the bed I promise. I'm too tired to play now, so you'll have to amuse yourself, by yourself."

"Your promise doesn't fill me with much confidence," James muttered before sitting on the side of the bed. "And as for _amusing myself_, lying next to you is hilarious enough."

Jack laughed, and smiled as he heard the sound of two shoes hitting the floor. The mattress dipped slightly and threatened to tip him into the middle, as James climbed on beside him. Just as Jack thought he had solved all the riddles and had won the banter, James shocked him again.

"He looked at you wrongly Jack. I am sorry if I dented your ego Captain Sparrow, but his hands should never have touched you."

Jack opened his eyes wide and stared straight up at the ceiling. Taking a measured breath, he realised how close they were lying next to one another. One small movement could connect both their hands, and a wave of panic swept over Jack as he realised this. He didn't want to be in this vulnerable position when the conversation was turning the way it was. He wanted to be the one in control; to be the one moving forward and coming closer. A shiver passed over his skin as he lay non-moving.

"Then who should touch me? You?" he asked, trying to play his flirtatious game as normal and not let James see he had been surprised.

"No, not me," James answered quickly. Behind his regular tone was a touch of impatience, and Jack was aware it was about to explode. "Can't you just accept what I said and leave it at that? Why does there always have to be an ulterior motive? Yes, I confess your company is _interesting_, and occasionally pleasant, but that is strictly all."

"I understand, no need to get angry mate," Jack said, his voice loosing some of its usual spirit. "I won't bother you anymore."

An angry silence fell between both of them, and only as the seconds ticked on and they realised neither was going to speak, did they finally relax their tensed muscles and let their minds wander.

Back on the Pearl was only place Jack Sparrow ever wanted to be, and with the trouble they had had in returning, he was determined to stay put. If James wanted to kidnap him onto the _Dauntless_ again he would have to prise his hands off the wheel and drag him off kicking and screaming. Jack was determined he wasn't going to go easily... at least not for a couple of weeks.

James stood at the bow staring out at the horizon and waiting for the first glimpse of his ship; dressed again in his uniform minus the wig, hat and coat. Before returning the clothes to their owner, Jack had tried on the coat and found himself swamped in the heavy material. After that small escapade he'd returned it without hesitation. The wig however was more fun, especially since it had made James extremely angry to see Jack wearing it and pretending to be _him_ at the helm.

James had dressed quickly, not wanting Jack to walk in on him, and had placed a chair by the door just in case. It was safe to say he didn't believe Sparrow when he had said, 'no one will bother you in 'ere mate,' following it with his normal contradicting grin. But Jack had kept his promise and no one had bothered him. It wasn't until he decided _not_ to wear his wig that he noticed it was missing. Walking out of the cabin in annoyance he had positively burned with anger to see it perched on top of Jack's head.

"Ah ha! Pirate!" Jack exclaimed as soon as he saw him, pointing his sword at James and swaying it about. "I am Commodore James Norrington and I will purge the seas of all who cohort with Jack Sparrow! Starting... with the rapscallion himself!"

There was silence on the Pearl as everyone looked from Jack to James, and then back to Jack. Suddenly the scene became too ridiculous and Ana's laughter, leading the others filled the air.

"Sparrow you idiot, you've just said you're chasing yourself!" Ana said scoffing at him and clapping James roughly on the back as she walked past.

James was caught between being annoyed and amusement. He decided that since Jack seemed to be in one of his more unpredictable moods, it was much safer to humour him.

"Well Mr Norrington you appear to be surrounded by pirates, will you have to arrest yourself too?" James asked looking up at Jack who was still behind the wheel squinting at the sun.

Jack frowned.

"Ah, I 'adn't thought of that," Jack admitted. "Well I suppose I will just 'ave to turn pirate to escape me own 'anging that would 'ave been supervised by meself."

"That makes absolutely no sense Jack, now return my belongings," James said firmly, waiting for Jack to stop staring at him.

"With pleasure James," Jack said flinging the wig over the wooden rail so that it landed with a thump at James' feet.

James picked it up and turned his back to the pirate. They were nearly at the edge of the harbour, and might see the _Dauntless_ at any moment. The crew of the _Pearl_ busied themselves by pulling the sails up into the wind and catching it as Jack shouted at them.

Jack had got the sails perfect, and they billowed and pushed them out towards the sea. All the fear and anticipation of being in danger had now given way to the relaxing feeling of knowing oneself was safe. Nothing was mentioned of the previous night, and Jack felt as if he was the only one who even remembered it. James and Ana seemed to have cut the memories away, and Jack was worried when it would surface again. No doubt they were storing it up as a weapon against him. But the silence with James was probably more to do with the awkward situation they had found themselves in earlier that morning.

Waking out of his dreams and remembering who and where he was, Jack had opened his eyes to find himself staring at a furious looking James their faces inches apart, and shockingly close.

"Your side Mr Sparrow is over there," James said looking past the pirate at the empty side of the bed. "I fail to see how you could possibly confuse that fact. And since you are more or less lying on my leg, I would be most obliged if you would move."

"So it is, thank you for pointing that out mate, but 'tis much more fun to share. Besides--"

"Jack Sparrow!" screeched a third voice that neither on the bed realised was there.

Both men had jumped at the intrusion, and in his haste to roll over and see who it was, Jack rolled too far and fell on the floor. James hurried to his feet and stood blushing.

"Ah Ana love, goodmornin',"

Anamaria didn't apologised for bursting into the room without knocking, but did regard them oddly for a second.

"I thought you might like to know that your dear Mr Monet is screamin' for your blood and means to have it. They're all over the town searching for you and your... _pet commodore_."

"Now madam-"

"Jack!" Ana shrieked interrupting James. "I told you this would happen! You've pissed 'im off really badly now."

"Aye I know he'd be pissed off. But he should keep better hold over his possessions."

Both of them stared at Jack.

"What are you jabbering about now?" Ana asked scowling, clearly not in the mood for riddles or clever stories.

"Possessions, like important papers and the like," Jack continued.

James suddenly remembered what Jack was talking about.

"I simply cannot believe you Sparrow, are telling us you managed to get the map? You let us believe you had been hurt, so that we felt sorry for you, when you were actually robbing him?"

Jack staggered up from the floor and put his hat on his head.

"Did you really think I'd kip with Monet for a map?" Jack asked, a wicked smile on his face.

Ana screamed in frustration.

"Jack! We were so worried, how could you do that to us?" Ana asked, her voice full of exasperation.

James stood dumbstruck. How could he have truly believed that Jack would trade himself? He was a pirate. His whole life was about stealing. Jack had tricked them. He had tricked Ana into voicing her worry about him, and he had tricked James into acting protectively for a man he had thought he's hated. Jack had placed himself in false danger to awaken feelings that otherwise would never have been realised.

"What belongs to me, belongs to me. I don't give nothin' away, ever," Jack said, his eyes shining furiously. The pirate was just too clever when it came to trickery.

James looked quickly over his shoulder to make sure Jack was still at the wheel, and then gazed out at sea. Their argument had continued only until the two lieutenants had stumbled in, looking frayed and tired from all the alcohol they had consumed.

Jack's change of mood had indeed been unexpected, but James suspected it was the ship's influence, as he himself could feel his spirits rise at the thought of stepping aboard the _Dauntless_ once again. No man could tire of his ship.

A silence fell over the crew of the _Pearl_ as they began to turn starboard and away from the harbour. Drifting wooden planks floated all around them and there was no sign of the _Dauntless_ anywhere. James felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, and he looked back to find Jack stood next to him. Looking beyond him he saw Anamaria stood poised at the wheel, waiting for instructions.

Jack's large sad eyes flickered over the water and returned to James.

"She's out there mate, I promise, I just dunno where."

James found himself nodding along with Jack, but unsure why he believed him. All the evidence seemed to be pointing in the other direction. Suddenly something in James snapped. All the anger he had felt at being placed in danger and then tricked and finally fooled broke forth. Roughly he pushed Jack away from him, and sent the pirate staggering backwards in the front mast. His crew stopped looking over the edge at the wood and stared at them.

"Was this part of your plan Mr Sparrow? To send us out here to meet our deaths, whilst you play your dangerous games with Monet – who I have no doubts is more than likely in cahoots as well – and all the while pretend to fraternise with me. What's next Jack? Were you planning on throwing me over board, or was there another cock-and-bull story you needed to tell me?" James hissed, his voice reaching a dangerous tone, but never rising in volume.

Jack stood amazed at the sudden outburst and seemed unable to move. None of his crew appeared to be coming to his rescue either.

"Starboard love, starboard!" he snapped over his shoulder.

The crew began to jump into action, all aware that Jack's pleasant mood had just been snuffed out like a candle flame.

Jack stuffed his hand into the inside of his coat and thrust two pieces of paper at James.

"I can't give you anymore mate," he said, letting it drop to the floor when James didn't reach to take it.

Jack's eyes flashed disappointment at him before they clouded over with what looked like rage and he walked away with bad-tempered steps. James retrieved the papers just as Jack passed his two lieutenants appearing from the galley and disappeared the way they'd come.

Gillette gave the pirate a confused glance as Jack stomped past him, and Groves' attempt to bid him a good morning was met with a contemptuous, 'is it?'

James stared at the papers and realised they were the maps. He couldn't remember giving Jack back his half, but there it was, complete with its partner. Only something was wrong. The shape that held the rhyme 'Jack be nimble' had moved. It was now in Tortuga dock. Shaking, he realised there were also two other ships. The _Dauntless_, and the _Aurora Rise_.

The little ships didn't move, and James understood finally that they were inked onto the parchment at the places that they had last docked. But this still left a lot of questions unanswered.

Clenching the map in his hands he followed the same path that Jack had taken. He was going to get the answers from Jack even if he had to beat them out of him. The pirate was playing him for a fool, and James had been a fool indeed for trusting him.

The pirates had been here... and Jack had known.


	7. A Plan in motion

**A Blood Red Banner**

Thank you to everyone who joined the notify list! If you would like to join please click on my bio and follow the link.

**A Plan in motion**

Jack Sparrow sat in the Galley, his hands wrapped around the edge of a bowl of soup. The steam was rising up into his face; disappearing as it drifted to the ceiling and fading as he breathed it in.

James stopped in the doorway unsure what he should say. Jack had his back to him, and James wasn't sure whether he knew he had followed him. Also, Jack wasn't the only one there, and causing an argument in front of pirates probably wasn't the best of ideas.

"You enjoying withholding things don't you Mr Sparrow? But perhaps you might like to explain the latest lies?" James asked not hiding the anger in his voice. It would do Jack good to know that he _did_ get angry, and that he was the cause of it.

Jack jumped and made James smile. The pirate hadn't been aware that he had had company.

"You worked out the map then," Jack answered sadly, but not bothering to turn around and face him.

James felt his anger ebbing away. He was too tired to banter with Jack. All he wanted was answers, and was going to talk until he got them. The _Dauntless _was safe, and hopefully nearby, and so his first fears and worries had somewhat disappeared. If she'd been destroyed as he had first thought up on the top deck, James supposed she'd no longer be on the map.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to think sideways," Jack continued pushing a chair out by kicking it from under the table.

"Sideways? Yes I suppose sideways is the way I think around you. Clearly reason and rationale is something that is thrown out of the window," James said taking the chair and accepting a bowl of soup from the cook. The other men at the large table gave him a contemptuous glare and returned to their own conversation, ignoring their Captain and his guest.

"Look mate, I didn't lie to you ... I just didn't acknowledge a certain truth," Jack said dipping his spoon into the bowl and lifting it to his mouth. It was still too hot, and he put it down again. "What would you 'ave done anyway? There was nothing you could 'ave done."

"Yes, you seem to be rather skilled at not telling the truth. I suppose I couldn't be trusted with the plan of Monet either. Had to be told a yarn didn't I?" James said still not letting that issue rest. It had dented his pride to have been so concerned, and to have been _seen_ to be so was worse. He wasn't yet ready to forgive.

"You weren't supposed to be told anythin'. You believed what you wanted mate," Jack said stirring the soup round and round. "Besides, that all got out of hand. Anamaria was the one tellin' you stories."

"So you have said before."

"But," Jack interrupted pointing his spoon at James. "I 'ad it all under control."

"That is a contradiction Sparrow, and therefore impossible! How can you have something under control that '_got out of hand'_?"

"I don't need no English language lesson from you mate," Jack said forgetting the soup was hot and burning himself. " 'Ow am I supposed ter eat this when it's hotter than the sun?"

"Blow on it then," the cook retorted offended.

"Blow on it then," Jack mimicked in a juvenile voice. James stared; he hadn't heard anyone mimic anyone in that way since he'd been a child. "No you wouldn't have been able to do anythin' anyway. Best ter just get some shuteye."

Jack's ability to switch from conversation to conversation was something that the ladies of Port Royal would have prized. But to James it was just too confusing. He had never been one for the complex trivial conversations that ladies preferred. He liked to keep one topic at a time.

"I would have liked to have known all the same."

"Why? So you could have worried about it all night long?" Jack asked dropping a square cube of bread into his bowl.

"You still don't seem to trust me Jack, even though I've kept you from the gallows for so long."

This statement didn't have the effect on Jack that James had hoped it would. He hoped the pirate would feel grateful, but he only laughed and began eating.

"Tis good," Jack said smiling and causing the frosty manner of the cook to disappear. For his recommendation, Jack was rewarded with another bowl. James was only rewarded with his loaf of bread being taken away.

"We could have taken the Pearl and helped!" James said annoyed again. Talking with Jack Sparrow made his emotions bounce up and down like a yoyo. He was either annoyed or amused. There never seemed to be a stable equilibrium.

"With a crew all over the town? Tell me James love, how would the two of us 'aved fared with the _Pearl_ when she be restin'?" Jack asked. "_Pearl_ only wakes early when _I_ need of her, not when _you_ do."

"So you would have left them to their deaths?" James asked banging his fist on the table. The crew members jumped and grumbled, but ignored them once again.

"Twas a gamble. But they're still here, and on the map. Look'ee love, the _Aurora Rise_ casts up complications," Jack said slowly.

James looked about him. The ship's galley was hardly the place for such a conversation as this. Not only was it the galley, but it was the _Black_ _Pearl__'s_ galley. Who knew who could be trusted and who couldn't aboard a pirate vessel? Did Jack really know?

The cook was still washing pots, and although he was making a lot of noise and clearly not listening. James wasn't so sure he wanted the man to hear what Jack had to say at the same time as he did. As for the men at the other side, he was already positive that they were talking about him.

"Good or bad for us Sparrow? Or would it be more appropriate to ask whether it is good or bad for you?" James asked, his voice lowering with the tone of impatience.

Jack looked affronted.

"For meself? None of this yet 'as been to me own advantage."

"Is there anyone in this damned part of the world that doesn't want you dead?" James asked folding his arms.

"Do you?" Jack asked as soon as James stopped speaking.

James faulted.

"I don't particularly want you dead, no Jack," he answered, struggling to find the right words.

Jack nodded, satisfied with that answer, at least he appeared to be, and knocked his foot into James'. James pulled his foot away and looked anywhere but at Jack. The pirate was playing _that_ game again.

Jack smiled as he saw the look of realisation flash over James' face.

"I think it's time we went to my cabin," Jack said watching for telling expressions on James' face.

A glint of fear in James' eye told Jack that he had his attention. If he didn't know it already, he knew now that James was thinking in the same way he was. Yet it was still too soon to suggest anything more than hints and innuendoes.

Jack knew he was playing too many games right now to consider adding another to the list. But if James decided to move the game forwards, Jack was sure he'd learn fast how to juggle. Whilst James kept his distance, Jack still had control over what happened.

"We 'ave to chart a new course love. Can't 'ave those scoundrels sailin' about in waters that belong to Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said standing and heading to the door with determined steps. They had been sitting in the dark galley too long, and his eyes were beginning to hurt.

"The waters do not belong to you Sparrow. That is exactly the attitude that places you on the scaffold," James said standing also, and walking towards the smaller man.

Jack shrugged.

"Well tell me James, does the King think any differently?"

"The King may think whatever he likes; he _is_ the King after all. You however are not, and therefore your comparison is unfounded."

Jack spun round and faced him, teetering on his feet and leaning forward. His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth for a second before speaking.

"Who says I'm not a King? I could very well be mate. I 'ave me own ship, a stash of treasure, and a little island of me own that you rescued the lass and myself from not long ago. 'avin' studied the list before now, I'd say I'm well in with the gentry," Jack explained. "In fact, I could probably barter for a nice little manor house and a bonny wife of me own. We could be neighbours!"

"Well now that _is_ an idea Captain Sparrow. Yet I hardly see you meaning the words 'I do'. Or, being a very considerate neighbour for that matter."

Jack walked back up the stairs and back onto the top deck. Still wearing the stockings since he'd not yet had the opportunity of changing; Jack strode over to the helm and coughed for the attention of the people nearest him. James watched him from the bottom of the quarter-deck steps, and looked on as Jack waited for the silence of the entire ship.

Looking like an actor upon the stage, Jack waited for the best moment to begin speaking. There was a point in time that he liked to call the 'opportune moment' and now it had come. It was time to tell his crew the next stage of the journey.

"I suppose you lot are wonderin' why we've been followin' the Navy like lost sheep for the last few days," Jack said leaning backwards, and swaying forward at the word Navy. His face screwed up from the nose as he waited for someone to answer him.

"Aye, I was wonderin' about that Sir," Gibbs said wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

Jack placed one hand on the wheel and peered at them all.

"The _Aurora Rise_," he said suddenly.

A murmur of surprise ran through the crew, but no one raised their voice over the noise, and so Jack continued.

"The ship and crew that almost took our lives 'as been 'ere. Sittin' out there waitin' for us, or ready to sack this port. The sight of the Dauntless 'as scared 'er away for now, but she won't get far," Jack said steadying the wheel as a gust of wind blew it to the left.

"I want any reports you can give me about this ship," Jack said looking at few members in particular. "I'll be in my cabin."

James followed Jack once more. The parrot was singing above him, and the crew were busy again. Jack's speeches must not be such a rare occurrence onboard since no one was discussing it. James wondered what would happen on the _Dauntless _if he was to start talking to everyone like they were friends. There seemed to be no hierarchy upon the Pearl. There was just Ana, Gibbs and Cotton, everyone else were all treated the same. The three named seemed to be the only ones slightly above the rest, since they were the ones Jack depended upon to run his ship. Take them away and there would be chaos.

"Jack, I can't help but think you've kept things from you crew," James said as they clattered into Jack's cabin.

"They know we're lookin' for the pirates that sacked Antigua, and that we're 'elpin' the ol' jolly Navy. I dunno what else you want tellin'."

"How about that there is no reward? They won't receive anything from this, other than their lives. There is no treasure, or rum, or whatever else you might pay your sailors in Jack."

"No treasure, no rum? James love ... what do you think this ship 'as been stealing?" Jack asked as he sat behind his desk.

James stopped walking across the room and stared at him. Of course, that was what Jack was after. The horded treasure! It was so simple that James wondered why he'd never thought of it before. All the hours he had spent worrying about Jack's motives, and how they might involve him, suddenly became ridiculous.

"I suppose you want a percentage," he said fixing Jack with a hard stare.

"Not a percentage love, the whole lot. You've got me services for hire here mate, and although you've bought that with me life, me crew need paying. You may keep the renegade ship, if you like."

"Why Mr Sparrow, you are so generous," James said seating himself also.

"Listen, if things were ter go wrong, it's best my crew know as little as possible. As far as they're concerned, you Navy boys are just after the pirates, not the gold," Jack explained, resting his feet on the table and pulling the bowl of fruit towards him. "And that I have the bearings and am trading them with you."

"I don't understand Sparrow..."

"_Captain_ Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow. What are you keeping from them then? What you told me is indeed what is happening," James said confused. He watched Jack pick out three oranges, inspect them all and choose the best.

"I ain't the one who said I was keepin' somethin'. You invented that," he said biting into the skin of the orange to open it.

James felt the spittle in his mouth double. He hated sour tastes, and watching Jack eat part of the orange peel made him feel sick.

"How can you eat the peel?" he asked, then realising he was changing the subject, shook his head and stared again. "What don't they know? It will be in your best interest to tell me, then I will know what not to say to them."

Jack grinned and began pulling the skin from the fruit and placing it on the desk. It was coming off slowly and in small pieces since Jack seemed to be taking great care over it.

"Nice try Commodore, but I ain't drunk enough to give you more information to use as bargainin' material against me. I'm fast runnin' out of things you need now. I'm just hopin' your word was worth taking' the chance on," Jack said selecting a segment of the orange and biting it in half. "I like oranges."

"I know," James answered remembering Jack talking in his sleep from the night on the _Dauntless_. Thankfully he'd been quieter in Tortuga, since James didn't remember any more mumblings.

"Wha'?"

"I believe we are here to discuss this map Captain Sparrow, not your favourite foods," James said taking from his pocket the two halves of the map. "There are still three ships anchored next to Tortuga, explain this Jack."

James placed the maps in front of Jack. The pirate's eyes danced over them and came to rest on the _Pearl_.

"The map shows the last place the ship anchored. Now that they're back together they'll change more swiftly. The _Pearl_ wasn't at Port Royal when you first saw this half James, 'cause the map hadn't yet caught up," Jack explained opening a draw and eating his orange at the same time.

"And this is how we're going to catch them?" James asked making sure he'd understood what jack had been hinting at.

Jack grinned his golden teeth in a smug way.

"Do you wanna thank me now or later? Now you know why Captain Monet wouldn't have given it up any other way. It's not somethin' you trade for a few coins now is it?"

"But he would have traded it for you?" James asked his eyebrow raising.

"What can I say mate," Jack said shrugging. "I'm irresistible!"

James had to stop himself from nodding. But finding words on the tip of his tongue, he had no choice but to turn them into a question.

Jack placed another map on the table and dipped a pen into the well of ink.

"But he wouldn't have given it to you anyway, even after?"

Jack stopped drawing on his plain piece of parchment and looked up. Finally James understood what had happened the other night. After all the yarns spun, the jokes and worries, James had finally discovered the truth.

"Aye," Jack answered sadly.

"Look Jack, lets not talk about this anymore. I am grateful for the map. Admittedly I thought you were just being careless, but I was wrong. This will be useful indeed," James said walking around the desk and peering over Jack's shoulder.

"What did I tell you mate?"

"What are you doing now?" James asked watching as Jack paused over the map.

Jack frowned as he looked from one map to the other. His face filled with concentration and none of it focused on James.

James took a step back and looked at him. His black stockings now covered with dirt and dust, and along the back of his left calf was a rip in the material. His breeches were now covered over with his long coat, which James deemed a shame. The pirate would have looked nice bending over the map, one leg bent slightly at the knee to let him roll with the ship.

James closed his eyes. He had to stop thinking like that.

"We're gonna 'ave to split up," Jack said bending lower to the map. "We won't catch 'em any other way."

"Split up? No, we need both ships," James said looking over Jack's shoulder, and when Jack straightened back up, he stood with his back flush against James front. A smile spread itself over his face. This was an interesting position to be in.

"We'll need to trap them. One of us will have to be the prey, the other can do the chasin'," Jack said tilting his head backwards and looking back at James' confused face.

Jack's words snapped James out of his trance and he realised suddenly that the pirate had pressed himself closer, or that he, James, had stepped too close. He had no idea how long they'd been standing there, only that Jack was much too near. Stepping back, James brushed the front of his shirt removing invisible dirt.

"Your plan is a reckless one Sparrow," he said finally.

Jack was still smiling.

"I cannot let you sail out of my sight," James continued when Jack said nothing. "I won't allow it."

Jack gathered up the maps and folded them. A shout from above interrupted anything Jack might have said.

"Ship Ahoy! It be the _Dauntless_!"

Ana arrived two seconds later to inform them of the same news and disappeared as quickly as she'd come. Jack looked disappointed, but James was too relieved to waste time wondering why. His ship was safe, just like Jack had said it would be.

"Well, I suppose you'll be goin' now then?" Jack said walking to his private cabin. "Tell me when the map changes."

Without another word Jack disappeared behind the door and shut it. James stared at the empty space in which Jack had been standing and frowned. Why had the pirate's mood change so suddenly? He'd been happy enough before.

"Capt'n?" Ana called as she opened the door again. "Oh," she stammered as she realised only James was there.

"Is something wrong?" James asked as she stared at him.

"Where's Jack?" she asked ignoring his question.

James nodded his head at Jack's rooms and waited for her to understand. Ana shrugged.

"Usually takes the helm at this time is all," she said confused. "Just thought he'd want ter be on deck. Anyway, we're alongside yer ship."

James frowned. He also would have expected Jack to be on deck, since he'd never before missed a chance to annoy his men, or flaunt himself and the fact that he was a pirate in everyone's face.

"Thank you miss," James replied walking past her and out into the sun.

"Sir!" Cheered the sailors of the Dauntless as soon as the recognised James.

"We feared that Jack Sparrow had kidnapped you," one of the redcoats said heartily as James came aboard. "He is rather improper," he added with a touch of awe.

James nodded at him.

"I need men to return to the Pearl and keep and eye," he shouted over the greetings.

Unsurprisingly the redcoat next to him offered to go. James rolled his eyes, the pirate was beginning to become something of a fascination with a lot of his crew.

"Very well, you Mr ... er... you may go," he said walking away to the helm.

When underway again, James was sure his thoughts would be emptied of Jack Sparrow and filled with the sea. At least he hoped so. But as the day wore on, he began to wish the map would hurry up and change.

Please review!


	8. Load the guns

**A Blood Red Banner**

** **

**Load the guns**

Jack felt the hours tick past him by the changes to his skin. The evening sun had cooled and now blew a breeze into his rooms and made him cold. Lying in the same position that he had heard his door open and close from, Jack stared up at the ceiling until his eyes burned with the effort of focusing.

Although he had seen James that day, Jack felt unexpectedly lonely. He had gotten used to James' disapproving looks and harsh comments that he now noticed their absence. It was not that he enjoyed being reprimanded for every little action, but rather, he liked the lips that the words fell from. The eyes that held a criticizing gaze also happened to hold questions Jack would have _wanted_ to answer. Questions about how close they stood to one another, and why Jack's hand always seemed to brush against his. As for the hands, the ones that told him too move backwards, or quiet down; Jack wondered whether they were softer or rougher than his.

It was too soon to be chasing these other pirates, once caught, he knew he would loose James forever. The Commodore would either, turn his back and let him sail away, or retract his promise of protection against the scaffolds of Port Royal, and have him hang. There seemed to be no other choice when the task was complete. Yet Jack was the one who had hurried it along by giving James the map straight after acquiring it. To play the game longer, he should have kept it in his pocket and bought them some more time. But as it was, the clock was slowly ticking by.

Staring up at the ceiling, Jack wondered; was it wrong to slow the journey down for his own pleasure, when so many could be suffering for it? For had not those pirates run into the _Dauntless_ upon sneaking into Tortuga? Who was to say the town wouldn't have been burnt to the ground by now if they hadn't?

Jack turned his eyes to the painting hanging over his bed. She always had time for him. Jack raised an arm, and traced her face in the air with his finger. He wondered what she was thinking, and whether she approved of his new infatuation.

James had tolerated him more than he'd needed to, but Jack suspected it was all about to come to an end. There was only one more thing James needed from Jack, and that was a guarantee that he would be there to help when the time came to fight. Once that was over, Jack knew James would turn his back.

"Jack? I mean, Cap'n Sparrow ... is you alright?" Anamaria asked as she placed her eye to the keyhole in an attempt to see inside.

"Door's unlocked love," came the weary reply from behind the door.

Assuming that was an invitation, Ana turned the handle and pushed the door open slowly. She found her Captain stretched out on his bed, shoes on the pillow, and his head at the end. The expression on his face was one of daydreams, and Ana realised he didn't even know who he'd invited into his rooms, as his mind was no longer with them.

"Did Navy boy upset you?" she asked maternally. "Because if 'e did!"

"Upset? Hmmm, there's a lot to be said for that word. Upset..." Jack mumbled still staring at the wooden beams above him.

Ana walked around to the head of the bed until she was in Jack's sight; waiting for him to answer, she sat down on the edge.

"Cap'n the crew are restless. They want ter find these other pirates soon. There's rumours spreadin' about the _Aurora Rise_," Ana said watching the steady rise and fall of Jack's chest stop suddenly as he held his breath. "And how ye used ter be part of the crew. Is that true Jack?"

"Who told yer that?" he asked turning his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Jack, I've heard stories..."

"Oh aye, stories. Most ships 'ave stories, and most of 'em lies, 'part from me _Pearl_ of course," he added quickly. "My apologies for the lack of pillagin' love, but if you ain't noticed, we've hit a run of bad luck lately."

Ana bit the inside of her lip. It wasn't Jack's fault all of this was happening. In fact, if it hadn't been for Jack Sparrow she was sure she and the rest of the crew would strung from ropes next to the '_pirates ye be warned_' sign.

"When we capture the ship, there'll be treasure for all the crew. James doesn't seem ter be interested in treasure," Jack continued.

No, Ana thought. '_James'_ was interested in something else. At least it seemed that way from the manner in which he acted around Jack. But this wasn't the time to discuss such matters. That topic was best left for the next argument they were bound to have in the next few days.

"Aye but--"

"Go take the wheel love," Jack ordered sending Anamaria out of his quarters with a scowl upon her face.

He hadn't answered that he had indeed once sailed upon the _Aurora Rise_, but it had been so long ago and the Captain long dead, that the fact that he had held no bearing upon their situation now. It was best to leave the crew to believe what they wanted to.

Jack stared once again at the painting of a woman on his wall. Why did she always look at him like that? Disapproving like all the rest. He loved his Pearl dearly, yet in her face he never saw what others claimed to. Never the sweetness that Bill once remarked upon, nor the wantonness that Anamaria reproached the art for having, but instead, Jack saw only a look of disenchantment, that she seemed to hold only for him.

"Why look at me like that love?" Jack asked solemnly. His eyes washing over the woman, taking in every detail of her pose and dress. "I know 'elping the Navy is 'ardly worthy of you, but trust me ey lass."

Closing his eyes, Jack fell into an uneasy sleep in which he was in some dark place with only his compass for company.

Once back out in the fresh air, Jack welcomed the wheel that was gratefully given over to him. Anamaria seemed to have had enough of her turn at keeping a course, and willingly Jack took away her employment. A high pitched screech sounded from above them, and all on board turned their faces to the sky to look for Mr Cotton's Parrot.

"What say you parrot?" Jack asked as it fixed him with its small eyes. "Mr Cotton, what ails you man?"

The bird stretched its wings and settled back down on its rope. Mr Cotton looked up for his bird to answer for him. But Gibbs was already speaking.

"What ails us all Cap'n. The lack of any treasure Sir," Gibbs said with the grace to look ashamed of his ailment.

"Ah," Jack said leaning over his wheel in a tired fashion. "No treasure you say? Well it just so 'appens we're on the trail of a ship, loaded to the brim with spoils and swag," Jack said holding fast to the wheel and swinging back from it as he spoke, in an exaggerated step. "And I wager you'd be wantin' some of that?"

"Aye, I do cap'n!"

"Then slow the ship, I need ter speak with Norrington," Jack said, changing his mind like the wind. Only one day ago he'd sworn never to leave his ship again. How he was finding her company rather incomparable to that of a real person.

"But Captain, we've only just sailed past 'er!" Gibbs exclaimed finding his orders to be constantly contradicting.

"I gave you an order Mr Gibbs," Jack said holding the wheel with straight arms. "And unless you want ter see the inside of the brig, I suggest you follow it."

Gibbs nodded before walking away. It wasn't often Jack threatened his crew, and especially those who had been with him the longest. The newest members sometimes needed prompting, but in the main, punishment of any kind was avoided. Gibbs assured now that Jack's order had been one of personal reasons and not a necessity, went about informing the crew of their new orders.

"E's goin' aboard again," Gibbs said as he passed Anamaria.

"Why?" she asked as she tightened some of the rigging on the side of the ship. "The Commodore only just left."

"Wouldn't say," Gibbs replied. "But if it keeps us all from swingin' from the yardarms, then I'm all in support of our Cap'n spendin' more time on that there ship than ours."

Ana looked up at the wheel to where Jack was still steering; a look of puzzlement upon his face, as though he wondering why he was standing there. Following his eyes to the setting sun, Ana sighed and rubbed the sweat from her face with her sleeve.

"The _Pearl_ won't like it. She's a tough mistress when 'is hand isn't upon 'er," she said looking over her shoulder at Jack.

"Aye that she is," Gibbs agreed before walking away and leaving Ana to her work.

Jack walked halfway along the plank connecting the two ships and froze. Was that shape a ship in the distance? Standing over the water, balancing only by holding his arms out to the sides, Jack turned to face the scope and squinted into his spyglass. The crew's of both ships stopped talking and watched as the pirate captain stop dead in his tracks to peer off at the horizon.

It wasn't long before James had been called to the deck after one of his men realised something was wrong. A look of fear passed briefly over Jack's face as he balanced on the plank, and he replaced the glass to his belt.

"Pull up the sails!" Jack bellowed back at his ship.

His crew snapped into action. Finally there was an order that they could carry out. Lying in the sun was all well and good, but it certainly got boring after the first few hours.

"What's happenin' Jack?" Ana called from the wheel.

"We've been seen by the _Aurora Rise_, if she sees us with the Navy she'll blow us all out of the water," Jack answered frightening the more vulnerable people around him.

The motion on board the _Pearl_ shook the plank and sent Jack stumbling backwards.

"Captain Sparrow you will tell me what is happening right this instant!" James shouted as Jack tried to regain his balance.

"Commodore, I'm sure you will appreciate the meanin' of a red flag," Jack shouted before the ship in his sight fired a shot.

The cannonball hit the water in front of the two ships, and sent the ships rocking. James took hold of his own spyglass just as Jack lost his footing and was forced backwards onto the _Pearl_.

"Sir! The pirates! What do we do?" Gillette asked.

James looked over the gap of water to Jack. As more cannon fire splattered the sea around them, James waited impatiently for the pirate to speak. How was the _Aurora Rise_ managing to fire from such a distance?

"Commodore, they be firin' on you not us. Let us sail ahead," Jack yelled over the water.

If the Navy was seen to be giving chase, then Jack no longer looked like he was associating with them. It was the only way to save themselves from the cannons of the other ship.

"And why would we want that?" James asked as the two ships began to break apart.

"Because James love, they'll leave their side open to the _Pearl. _Savvy"

The ship flying the red flag stopped her fire and headed towards the island that was fast approaching them. The small mound of earth was not big enough for a town or port, but big enough to successfully hide a ship behind. The fire had stopped when the _Pearl_ had broken away, and now both pirate ships were heading for the left-hand side of the island.

"Ready the cannons," James ordered as he stood on the quarterdeck.

"Sir, Jack Sparrow said to follow him," Groves stated as he came to check the course. James frowned.

"Whichever route Sparrow takes around that island, we will take the other."

"But Sir..."

"I am not going to follow two pirate ships around a blind corner, if you wish to note your disapproval of my judgement; it shall be noted in the log. Jack Sparrow may have _your_ trust, but the fact still remains that he is a pirate and subject to switching sides for the best deal," James said, his voice sounding full of tension.

Groves nodded and voiced the orders as James thought about his words. Letting Jack sail around one side thinking the Navy was behind him might place him in danger. But after the night in Tortuga, James wasn't all too sympathetic. If Jack could lure the _Aurora Rise_ into thinking he was escaping from the _Dauntless_, then perhaps they could hit her from both sides.

As the _Pearl_ disappeared round the side of the island, James switched course and headed for the other. Jack wanted them to follow him, and although the pirate's plan would work, James wouldn't be persuaded from his own.

Jack followed the _Aurora Rise_ around the island only to be fired upon as soon as she was back in sight. Stunned, since he hadn't expected the fire, Jack's crew were slow to react and received more fire before they could fire back. Counting the hits along the side of the Pearl, Jack waited for the _Dauntless_ to appear behind him. Surely she was only seconds away.

Hearing cannon fire, James realised he'd made the wrong decision. Knowing that turning back would take just as long as continuing, James was forced to carry on knowing Jack could be in trouble.

"Down!" Jack shouted sending his crew scrabbling down on the planks as a cannonball whistled overhead.

"Jack! We can't keep up the fire," Ana shouted as she staggered back up to her feet. "They 'ave more men than us, and stronger guns!"

"James'll be 'ere," Jack replied as he locked the wheel and shielded his face from the gunpowder in the air.

"Jack, 'e's not behind us!"

"E'll be 'ere," Jack answered adamant.

But James never arrived, and just as Jack thought things couldn't get any worse, the railing along the side of the Pearl was hit, sending the splinters burying themselves into the top of his leg. The sharp sudden pain sent him backwards, and a red stain began to appear on his breeches.

More shots were fired, only this time from different guns, and all the others stopped. Covering his leg with his coat and limping over to the side of his ship, Jack watched the _Dauntless_ appear from the other side of the island.

Realising that she was out gunned and wounded, the _Aurora Rise_ made to escape. Being now faced with a choice, James swallowed hard. Did he chase the pirates? Or did he stop for Jack? Seeing the men he had sent onto the _Pearl_ helping the pirates to clear their decks of shards of wood made James' decision for him.

"Put along side the _Pearl_ and drop the anchor."

"But Sir, the pirates!"

"Put along side, that is an order."

Watching the _Aurora Rise_ sail away into the darkened horizon, James looked over the _Pearl _with regret in his eyes. What had he done? Jack had asked him to follow him and he'd done the opposite. Seeing the mess of the _Pearl's_ top deck, James steeled himself against the anger of her captain.

As his small boat was rowed over to the dark ship, James heard the strange parrot singing from its place on the wheel.

'Cap'n Jaaack,' it squawked almost pleased with itself for learning a new phrase.

Cap'n Jaaack indeed, thought Norrington, he deserved everything Jack would no doubt shout at him; and the fact that most of his men had accompanied him meant that he was about to be shouted at very loudly.

Captain Jack Sparrow was standing on the bottom of the quarterdeck steps. The parrot still shuffling about behind him, and his coat pulled tight around his middle. His eyes held a look of darkness that seemed inhuman. James knew he was about to see the flipside of the usual cheerful demeanour.

"Forgot the plan did we Norrington?" Jack asked as he held onto the rail for what James supposed was support. Either he was so angry he could no longer stand, or his coat was hiding something.

"No _we_ did not, since you left in such a hurry I was unable to tell you mine." He might deserve the anger, but that didn't mean he had to accept it lying down.

Jack made a movement as if he wished to move forward and take hold of James, but grimaced and stopped where he was. Falling backwards and landing on the steps behind him, Jack caused a collective gasp from some of James' men and a scream from Anamaria.

"You 'ave a doctor on that ship of yours?" he asked somewhat pained.

"My God," James exclaimed noticing the blood for the first time. "The doctor," he ordered. "Quick."


	9. The last playing card

**A Blood Red Banner**

** **

**Chapter Nine:**

** **

**The last playing card**

Jack woke to find himself lying upon something soft. The air around him was warm, and the silken material above him was keeping his body at a temperature just right for dozing. Attempting to open his eyes but finding them too heavy to be moved, Jack tried to remember what had happened to him. Surely it couldn't have been just another night of drinking, because he was aware of a passing of time from his last night in Tortuga and his first awareness of consciousness. But how long, and what he had been doing in that time, had temporally left him. This wasn't the first time he'd had trouble remembering, when Will Turner had seen fit to prove his blacksmiths arm against him in the treasure cave, Jack had been left fumbling with his words.

He lay unmoving and thinking hard. Small things were starting to come back to him and he recalled that Anamaria had called it something like confession, no.... concussion. Concussion was what it was.

_'Concussion Jack, that's what ye 'ad. Injury to the brain, by like a violent blow aye? An' followed by a temporary loss of functions.'_

_ Jack stared at her._

_ "Concussion! Aye, that's undeniably what it were lass, concussion!" _

The memory of Will's attack came back to him so strong that his mind instantly transported him to that point in time. Whilst the people in the room whispered and spoke of Jack's injury, Jack Sparrow was convinced he'd just been knocked unconscious by Will Turner.

Sitting up sharply and startling those around him by his sudden movement, Jack shouted something incomprehensible and tried to get up off of his bed. The doctor who had been sipping carefully a strong cup of tea, dropped the hot drink on the floor and rushed over to restrain the captain.

"Sir, can you hear me? Captain Sparrow?" he asked taking a firm grasp of Jack's arm and forcing him to stay still. "You will hurt yourself if you do not stay still. Do you understand?"

Jack stared at the man whilst he spoke with his eyes swimming in and out of focus. At first he couldn't understand what was being said, but then the pain in his leg began to slowly remind him. When he saw James behind the doctor everything came back to him in a long stream of fast moving pictures. Jack felt himself being pushed down a tunnel with the walls filled with images of what had happened, and trying to get to the end before he said something stupid.

"Oh it's you," Jack said as he stared at James. The doctor pushed the pillow that had fallen onto the floor behind him. "Why are you....what are you doin' 'ere?"

James looked at the doctor worried he might suspect something untoward, but the doctor just turned his back on the pirate in order to speak to his superior.

"It's perfectly ordinary for a patient to forget the moments in which the pain was the worst. He's probably very confused. The brain is not functioning quite so clearly and things tend to get a little hazy. Now that he's awake, I am no longer needed. I shall return to the _Dauntless_ unless you have another request of me Sir."

James shook his head. Jack's eyes were burning into the side of his face, and the strange hot feeling in his blood was preventing him from looking in his direction. The doctor didn't suspect anything; perhaps he was becoming paranoid with something that wasn't true.

"No, thank you that will be all. Although I think Captain Sparrow would appreciate it if you would check the lower decks for anyone else with injuries. I do not know whether Sparrow has a doctor aboard his ship..." James said his last words a question for Jack. The pirate didn't reply.

The doctor nodded then asked, "Could I have a quite word Commodore?"

"Of course," James replied making sure Jack wasn't protesting. The pirate didn't even look at him, and James followed the doctor out of the room silently.

"I am concerned about his wounds Sir. If they became infected there would be no other choice than to remove the leg. It is not an easy choice, and I would not make it lightly. But a journey to sea could prove perilous. I did not say so much in there because I believed my opinion would not hold much sway with the man, but you do seem to have more influence. I suggest he rests here until it's healed," the doctor said, taking care to keep his voice down so that Jack couldn't over hear them.

"He will not agree, no matter who tells him," James replied knowing the pirate's nature too well. Jack would probably keep following him even if it cost him his leg. "He likes to cause trouble. He can't in there," he added to himself.

The doctor sighed through his nose and looked back at the door behind him.

"I believe you are rather fond of that man Sir," the doctor said after a silence. "But God does not save people just because others make friends of them."

James felt the doctor's words hit him hard in the chest. The thought of loosing Sparrow wasn't something he had even considered when he had seen him injured. All he had thought was of the man's apparent pain and distress. With a pale face and shivers of cold running over his skin, James waited until the doctor left before seating himself at Jack's desk and resting his head in his hands. This was his entire fault. If only he had trusted the man, but he hadn't and now Jack was suffering for it.

Feeling a lump building at the back of his throat, James fought against the prickles of tears in his eyes. He wanted to cry, he wanted someone to shout at him, hate him, but Jack was silent, everything was silent.

"I 'eared what 'e said," whispered a female voice from the doorway. "Jack won't be followin' ye ter cause trouble..."

"Well what else...?" James asked not bothering to acknowledge the speaker with any sign.

"Oh is it really so 'ard ter see?" Ana asked her voice full of pity. "I thought ye understood one another!"

James looked up at her, his hands slipping down until they covered only his mouth. Sighing, he removed them and placed them flat on the table.

"I don't even understand myself," he admitted. "How am I supposed to know Jack?"

Ana shrugged and slipped halfway out of the door.

"I thought I did once, but I was wrong," she said sighing. "Hurt 'im. Make him stay James. 'E won't listen ter anyone else, 'e loves you too much."

A sweat broke out on James' skin, as the door shut and he was left alone. They were counting on him, Jack's crew, Jack's friends, to make the Captain stay. But something had happened between them that discarded rationality and now they were playing a different game.

Knowing that to understand what this was he would have to speak openly to Jack, but that thought filled him with a dizzy kind of fear. If those dark eyes fixed themselves on his without tiring, James knew he would end up taking Sparrow with him when he left. Tragically Anamaria was right, telling the truth would not work. He would have to keep his feelings to himself and pretend he did not care.

Rubbing at his top lip to remove the shine of nervousness, James opened the door to Jack's room.

The curtain covered the ajar window, hiding the moon, and the light came only from a dying candle beside the bed.

Jack was leaning against the pillows, his head tilted slightly back and his eyes closed. His breath was not deep enough to be that of sleep, but was steady and even.

"So what's the verdict? Will I live?" Jack asked.

James pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. He felt nervous, the strangest feelings of regret, longing and excitement running through his blood, a combination he never expected to feel.

"Of course," James replied with his best comforting voice.

"Ah but would you tell a man if 'e weren't?" Jack asked with his lips playing a smile.

James was about to ask if he'd ever given him a reason not to trust him, but recent events answered this for him. Instead he decided to play the games Jack wanted to play rather than fight against him.

"Do you feel like your dieing Jack?" he asked watching the pirate smile at him and open his eyes slightly.

"No mate, usually it feels like this..." Jack answered before wrapping his hands around his throat and making choking noises, this mime was cut short before James could react. "Six times, we were 'it six times. I feel the _Pearl_ tilting to the side. Ye might like ter tell the lads to look for more 'oles," Jack commanded.

"I feel nothing," James replied honestly. "Are you sure you're not just imagining it?"

Jack gave him a look that made James regret his words. Of course Sparrow wasn't imagining it. If Jack said the _Pearl_ still had a leak, then she had a leak. There was no arguing. There was something amusing about the way Sparrow had stared at him, but it wasn't the time for questions.

"Alright," James said sighing with frustration. "I'll make sure they see to it before I leave."

Jack closed his eyes once more and ignored his visitor. He was tired and in pain, and the dull thudding of disappointment and anger in his chest was making being close to James hard to bear.

"My crew think I trust you more than me own judgement. What do you think they thought when you never appeared?" Jack said staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know Jack," James answered feeling very intimidated. It wasn't often that he did things to be ashamed about, and he wasn't sure how to feel.

"Well I'll tell you commodore, stupid Jack Sparrow 'as gone and done it again," Jack answered struggling to sit up straighter without moving his leg. "And you know what? They'd be right."

"Right about what?" James questioned moving to help Jack.

"I don't need your help," he snapped sending the commodore back a few steps. "First Barbossa now you," Jack said throwing off the covers and shuffling to the edge of the bed. The doctor had cut his breeches to the very top of his thigh, and had wrapped the wound with white bandages. "Men who think of themselves first." The blood was still seeping through.

"I was not thinking of myself. I knew you could be in danger, and God help me when I heard that cannon fire did I wish I could turn back the clock and trust you. But when I gave the order, I was thinking of my men. I have a duty to them Jack, and although I find you the most interesting person I have ever met, that does not mean that I could trust your judgement," James said pacing the floor and stopping only to look at Jack's face.

"You've said enough James. I've have ample opportunity to escape, but I didn't. I stayed loyal to you thinkin' you would to me. But now it seems I trusted you for nothin'. Well you can rest assured I shan't be makin' that mistake again," Jack said before climbing to his feet in an uncertain movement.

James resisted the urge to reach over and help him, but the pirate was too proud for that. The black stockings were so tattered now that James had a hard time recognising them. Only one stocking remained somewhat intact, the other was pushed down to his ankle.

James rubbed his temples. Jack was taking this maybe too far. Yes he'd abandoned him, but he was a pirate, that sort of thing should have been expected.

"Would you just stop it!" James shouted. "Don't you understand what is happening to us? I cannot bear to see you hurt Jack, and knowing that I am the cause makes it worse. I have to know, I have to know if you feel the same way," James said in a voice that was blunt and honest.

Jack leaned on a cupboard to hold himself up and stopped dead still. This wasn't what he had been expecting. Yes he's been playing games along those lines, but that's all they had been, games. Now it was something more.

"There's no rush," Jack said trying to pull open a drawer without loosing his balance. "Don't say it unless your sure."

James felt his heart beat too erratically. He had to tell him now, there was going to be no other chance.

"I am leaving you here."

Jack stared at him blankly. He didn't understand what was happening, usually he could read people's feelings from their faces, but James betrayed nothing.

"Leavin'? What do you mean leavin'?"

"Sparrow, the _Aurora Rise_ is weakened. If we can catch her our odds of beating her are greatly improved. If not, she'll have to put in at port for repairs and we'll find her there."

"She'll repair at sea mate," Jack said knowingly.

James looked at the floor.

"Be that as it may Sparrow. But I believe this to be the best opportunity," James said. Jack was probably right. But his men would better accept an order to chase rather than another order to wait. "The _Dauntless_ will continue on her journey alone and without your assistance. I am truly sorry for your injury Jack, but it cannot be helped."

It pained him greatly to have to say this to Jack, but there was no other way of making the pirate stay behind.

Ever since he had met Jack Sparrow it had been one terrible event after another. He had no idea what ship they had been searching for, but when its names had appeared on Sparrow's map he knew it was the _Aurora Rise_ without anyone saying so.

Without Jack he would never have found her so soon, but he couldn't let sentiment get in the way again. He'd already betrayed the trust Jack had placed in him, so betraying him further could have very little relevance in the long run. Betrayal was betrayal no matter how many times is was committed.

"Jack I cannot let them get away! They slipped past us in Tortuga, but we weren't ready for them then. They've ransacked too many ports to be ignored, I have a duty and it outweighs anything I might commit myself to outside of it," James said watching Jack's face flicker into the shadows with the dying candle.

Jack stared at the man standing in his room as if he was accustomed to breaking hearts all the time.

"Fine get out of 'ere then, I don't need you anyway, I don't know why I bothered. Elizabeth was right to get shot of you," Jack spat not caring where his words hit.

"You don't mean that," James replied sadly. Jack ignored him.

"Why don't you just shoot me now and get it over with, you're slowing killing me anyway. Anymore of this James and I'm going to throw myself over board and I don't care if I never again reach the surface!"

"Jack I'm leaving you behind because of your injuries nothing more. I would have you come along, but you know as well as I that you cannot. A one legged Captain Sparrow isn't quite as dashing as the one I know...."

Jack waited for him to finish.

"I would do anything to prove to you that I am sorry, but every second I spend here is another in which someone could be in need of my help."

"I would not have you do something you didn't want to," Jack said, seizing on the second part of his speech. "But you need me there, I know most captains and although you never told me what you know of him....or her, you'll need me."

"It's a nice offer Jack but..."

"I've been a pirate a long time James, I know every trick there is. You don't have as good a odds as you think you do. Wait for me; it'll only be for a few days."

"I cannot," James replied simply. "I'm sorry,"

Jack dropped his eyes. This was goodbye, but it wasn't the goodbye he'd been imagining. It was supposed to be full of declarations of love and passion, but it had come too soon, and any feelings along those lines had had to be repressed for too many reasons.

James had changed towards him; there was none of the superiority or judging that there had been in the beginning. In its place had developed a tolerance for one another surprisingly quickly, and when thrown into strange circumstances it had started to develop into something more. But it was being cut short, and now both would be forced to spend the rest of their days wondering, what if?

Jack struggled with his painful leg to reach the door. Beside the coat stand was his boots and hat, and after taking them in his hands he turned to James once more. The gold decorations on his uniform were looking dull and not their usual splendid self, they made Jack smile; maybe they felt the same way he did.

"I could do with some help," Jack said with a slight smile upon his face.

"What are you doing?" James asked worried.

"Lettin' you leave me, what does it look like? But I cant go out dressed as I am savvy? So I'd appreciate it if you 'eld me up whilst I put on my boots," Jack instructed with an indifferent air as if the request carried no significance.

"Oh, right," James said blushing. "How? I don't...."

"Just grab me around the waist so I don't fall over, and don't let go if I do," Jack instructed with a touch of urgency in his voice. Eager to feel James' hands on him, Jack waited with small bumps on his skin for James to come closer.

James took a step towards him slowly. This heart that had only just stopped beating like a bird's wing and now it began again. Jack waited for him to come nearer to him, his eyes glinted with their usual mischievous gleam that had been missing throughout the entire conversation. The pirate had obviously agreed silently to stay behind and now had another card he had been waiting to play.

Stretching out a hand James felt the warm material of Jack's shirt under his finger tips, knowing the pirate's skin was just a movement away, James swallowed dryly, aware he would have to hold him properly for Jack to lean on him.

"You'll need to come closer," Jack said placing his free hand on James' shoulder.

James turned his face to the side as Jack made the last step for them, pushing himself into James' arms; he forced James to place his hand directly on his back, feeling the bumps of his spine through the thin material. Jack grinned into his ear as he stepped one foot into his boot.

"Aye that's better," he whispered causing the hairs on the back of James' neck to stand on end as his warm breath brushed over them. "Now swap arms so can put on the other."

James shifted Jack from the left side of his body to the right and turned his head away from him once more. Only this time he came face to face with Jack, and without anywhere to hide his embarrassment he was forced to let the pirate see his flushed countenance.

"Am I too 'eavy mate?" Jack asked knowing that wasn't the reason.

"N...no," James stammered inches away from his face.

"Good then you can carry me out onto the deck," Jack said grinning. Maybe this injury wasn't so irksome after all, in fact it was becoming very handy, despite the pain.

James found himself in another quandary. He'd carried Jack into his quarters, but that was completely different to what he was being asked to do right now. Everyone would know that Jack would have demanded it of him and that he'd agreed, which was no doubt what Sparrow wanted. It was another test, just like little skit with Monet. It would injure his pride and reputation to agree, as a commodore carrying about a pirate like a doll was hardly what people were used to seeing. But outweighing it all was the fact that he wanted to pick Sparrow up.

He had been too worried to enjoy it last time, it had happened without him thinking. He wanted to know if he was heavy, and if he would smile or look surprised. But most of all, he wanted to be the one in control for once. Sparrow might have initiated it, but once he couldn't run away, James knew instinctively that he'd turn submissive.

"Alright," he said watching a look of surprise flicker over the pirate's face. "Put your arms around my neck."

Jack stared at him, his short breath hitting the flushed side of James' face and causing more tension. Placing his hat onto his head, and trying not to shiver as James placed his arm around the back of his knees, Jack placed his arm further around James. As James moved, Jack took a fierce grasp of the back of his collar and James stopped lifting him immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked with genuine concern showing his eyes. Jack bit his lip hard and shook his head, but he couldn't stop the swell of tears lining the bottoms of his eyes.

"No, s'alright," he winced.

Deciding he would have to pick Jack up faster in order for the pain to be over sooner, James chanced a look at Jack's face before lifting him clear off the ground and into his arms. Jack cried out as he was pulled away from the floor. The longer he spent awake it seemed the worse the pain his leg was becoming. He hadn't looked at the pieces of wood that had been removed, but he suspected some of them had been rather large.

"You really are in too much pain," James said trying to keep hold of him without touching his wounded leg. "Let me put you back to bed, you should be resting."

"Love to mate, but without you with me there seems little point," Jack said his eyes wide and meaningful. James coughed nervously in his throat and realised just how in control Sparrow was of everything. Even injured and suspended from the floor he was still taking the lead.

"The point is to get better," James insisted.

"You would make me better."

"Jack I cannot stay," James said with exasperation. Speaking to Sparrow was sometimes speaking to a child, a spoiled one at that. "Being Captain Sparrow has made you too used to your own way. Well you will find that my way outranks yours and what I say goes."

"Fine, take me onto the deck, I have to speak to my crew," Jack said stopping his flirtation and giving an order.

James sighed to himself and headed towards the door. Both were aware that this could the last time they would ever be alone together, yet neither could find the right words to say. Even Jack, who usually had something he could mumble about found himself lost. When the morning sun hit their faces, and all eyes on deck turned to look their way, they knew their moment was over and both realised how stupid they had been to let it slip past them.

"Put me down by the wheel," Jack ordered looking over the damage to his ship. "And it's still listin' to the side mate," he added as he was carried up the steps.

Ana and Gibbs stared in amazement as the doors to the Captain's cabin opened and out walked the Commodore of the British Navy with their captain in his arms. Not only had their jaws dropped, they'd caught the wink that was sent in their direction by the carried pirate,

"Damn that man is tricky," Ana said as she watched Jack being placed down by the wheel with extraordinary care,

No one else seemed to think this show of helpfulness was anything too unordinary, the pirate captain was injured after all; they had all seen him collapse the night before. But the two that knew the inner workings of Jack's mind knew exactly what game this was.

"A man can learn a thing or too from old Jack, that's for sure," Gibbs said with a touch of admiration. "Always has a plan does that man."

Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, but it don't follow that it's always a good'un."

"Right you scallywags 'ere be me orders," Jack shouted. He could forget the pain of his wound when he was behind the wheel, sailing or not, just being there was good enough. "On account of me injuries Commodore Norrington 'ere is gonna be sailin' on without us. As for meself I'm on orders to rest up."

There was a few nudges of elbows at this comment and James felt himself blush again.

"Is there any objections to this?" he asked after a long pause. There was silence on the deck. "Good, then Commodore you be free to make way."

"Jack I would have you know that I did not plan this," James insisted as his men climbed over the side of the ship and down in to the small boat that had been waiting for them.

"I'll be 'ere a month. After that James I can't promise you'll find me," Jack said as James walked down the steps and away from him.

"I'll always find you, I have your compass remember?" James said patting his pocket and pretending it was in there. "And the map."

Jack smiled with genuine amusement. Sometimes that man was just too naive.

The boots are back! Don't fret, it doesn't end here, absence makes the heart grow fonder after all! Thank you for all the reviews, it been great to read all of your comments, please keep them coming.


	10. The place of no hours

**Chapter Ten**

**_The place of no hours _**

Jack Sparrow watched the Dauntless sail away into the horizon. When he was sure that James would no longer be able to see him even with a glass, Jack leant on the wheel and cursed his leg. No one had come to inquire after him, but he knew they were only keeping their distance out of respect, if he was to ask for their help it would have been given willingly. Clutching the wheel and grimacing, Jack decided he had been brave long enough. He was in too much pain to be sober; his blood needed rum and needed it soon. Reaching for the railing, Jack propelled himself back down the steps wishing he was still being carried. Ana stopped climbing the rigging to look at him, he wasn't walking properly, in fact he could hardly walk at all and she knew he'd deceived Norrington into thinking he was in less pain as he clearly was.

Jumping down onto the deck in front of him, Ana waited for Jack to look her way.

"You really do need rest. Others were 'urt you know, and their not out 'ere pretending ter be fine," she scolded grabbing Jack's arm as he wobbled.

"Aye, but they're not the captain are they?" Jack said pushing open the door to his cabin. "Could do with some rum love, and err...."

"And what?"

"Tell the lads they be free ter go ashore if they wish, we might be 'ere some time," Jack said sitting down behind his desk. "Really love, rum?"

Ana nodded and left him to go and find him the drink from the kitchen. There was plenty there, they had been expecting a long trip at sea and so had filled the hold with provisions. Most of which had been stolen, but the Navy hadn't known that, and Jack wasn't about to announce it. Truth being he was a little short on funds to be paying for things honestly. Gold was best kept in your pocket.

Laying his head on the cool wood of the desk, Jack wondered what would have happened if he had been more forward and less depressed. But he had been so concerned about his leg and the pain he was in that he hadn't been thinking properly. If he had, he might have understood what James had been _trying_ to tell him rather than concentrating on what he actually did. James had obviously felt the pressure to lay some of his feelings bare before they were ripped apart perhaps forever, the least he could of done was to do he same. But circumstances were never right for Jack Sparrow, always believing there would be another chance had kept him on his own for too long.

James held the spyglass to his eye and studied Jack's face until the features became too small for him to see. Before he could sigh and convince himself that the pirate would be alright, Jack fell with collapsed legs into the wheel where he hung on for support. The cry to turn back stuck in James' throat as he sailed further and further away, Jack had tricked him, he wasn't as well has he'd appeared to him to be.

"I am impressed that you managed to make him stay," spoke a voice at James's side. "I confess I thought he wouldn't."

James lowered the glass reluctantly.

"You did not tell me the full extent of the injury," James said hoping the doctor would take the hint and tell him what he wanted to know. The doctor pinched the top of his nose.

"Went in like needles. He must have been very close to the blast because they were in quite far," the doctor explained.

"Did you tell him this?" James asked. He had no idea what had been said in the time that the doctor had been left alone with Jack, but he'd supposed most of that time Jack had spent unconscious.

"Didn't need to, he was adamant that he should watch me remove them, but I suppose the blood and the pain was a bit too much. It would be for anyone," the doctor said looking out at the black ship becoming smaller.

James paled at the thought of blood. He had seen lots of blood in his time, but this was different, this was Jack's blood, and it was fast becoming as dear as his own. Wishing he had someone to talk to that would understand, James walked away from the doctor and made sure his men were working properly before disappearing into his cabin and shutting the door. He barely ever locked the door to his private rooms during daylight hours, but now he wanted to be left totally alone. Not only was his mind filled with thoughts of Jack and his own unexpected actions and feelings, he also needed to know where to go next.

The _Aurora Rise_ was still pictured as being in Tortuga since it had never actually stopped moving back at the small island, looking at the rhyme over the Black Pearl, by far the most elaborate scrawling of a ship on the map, James placed a magnifying glass over the island and read the name: _Adventurer cove_. This really was a child's map, or belonged to someone with a passion for fantasy. The _Black Pearl_ was stationary and the _Dauntless_ was only separated from it by the space of a dust speck. He wished that was still true. He turned his attention back to the map and its mysteries. There were a hundred and one questions he wanted to ask Jack about it, how it came into being? And what else could it do? And who did it first belong to?

Holding the delicate object in his hands, James wondered how many pockets it had been inside, how many eyes had watched its little ships, and how much blood had been spilt over it. All he had to do now was wait until they came across the _Aurora Rise_ once more, or wait for the map to change. Sighing, he wondered if he had done the right thing. He might now never see Jack again, and he had left him in favour of some ship he might never find.

* * *

The Captain of the _Aurora Rise_ stepped into the small row boat and sneered at the town before him. The appearance of the Navy last time had surprised him, but it was nothing to the shock he had had at seeing it following him when he had been laying low. Keeping men on duty to cast an eye out for it's appearance again, and with orders to fire upon it if they did see it, the captain stood in the prow of the rowboat and allowed his selected crew to row him to shore.

There had been something familiar about the ship that had been running, like him, from the Navy, yet he was sure he had never seen it before. It was as if it was a memory or a fairytale brought to life. The dark ship had been haunting him ever since he had seen it in the distance, and the man at the wheel had looked too much like a story character. He knew somewhere in the deepest parts of his memory that he must have heard of that man before.

His polished black boot touched the wet cold stone of the port defences and he stepped up onto its ledge. When the tide was in the small walkway he was on would disappear into the sea as if it never existed. He liked the idea of that; it was like people's lives, what did they matter when they were over?

"You are not on shore leave, we are here for answers," he said, the warm wind whipping into his face. He had been sure that there had been somebody following him since fight at the small island, he was determined to know who. "Anyone who does not return to the ship when I am ready to sail is left behind, understood?"

"Aye Cap'n," they answered in voices filled with blood and anger.

"I'll be in the Rouge Maiden, any sign of that bastard ship of the Navy," he said spitting on the ground. "You tell me straight away."

With his orders given the captain walked away into the early evening streets of Tortuga, keeping to the dark alleys and back roads, the roads that most were loathed to take even with a sword and pistol, and found the Rouge Maiden to be empty. Even at this time of day he expected to find at least somebody drinking. Tortuga was a place of no hours; every moment was a moment for drink.

The door opened with a creak that wouldn't have been noticed had the bar been full, and a dim lamp at the back of the room illuminated a group of people huddle around a table in deep discussion.

The men at the back of the room turned to look at the captain. Their faces were cold and irritated for being disturbed during their debate. The man in the middle was older than his companions, and boasted a collection of blue and black bruises about his face. He had obviously been in a recent fight, and by the looks of him, hadn't been the victor.

"I hoped you might be here," said the stranger, his voice hissing slightly in a way that made men shiver.

Monet stared shrewdly at the man in the red coat. He heard tales about such a man, yet he wasn't about to be intimidated by someone he didn't know. His pride might have been recently dented, but his fight had not left him; in fact it had grown stronger with his darkened temper.

"What do you want? We happen to be busy," Monet said. He had called a meeting of his most trusted friends to discuss a certain disappearance of a very valuable object, an object that went missing the same night of Sparrow's arrival.

"I thought that would be obvious, this isn't a social call Monet, I'm here for the only thing that makes your pathetic life worthwhile...the information you can give me about a certain ship."

"I think you've come to the wrong place, hasn't he lads," Monet said smirking and letting his friends agree with him. They taunted the new arrival by talking about his mistake in coming, and laughed amongst themselves.

"No I don't believe so," the captain said, a matching cockiness to his voice that wouldn't be frightened by a few men laughing at him. "No you and your map have been made famous by people you should never have trusted. People who cannot keep their mouths shut. I have to wonder what kind of judge of character you are. I bet you even choose the wrong lovers."

"Have you come to insult me? Because I warn you Sir..." Monet said standing with a force. He wondered what this man had heard. The whole of the tavern the night Jack had arrived had heard of how the pirate had left the owner with nothing more than a bruised jaw and dented ego. Most of the Rouge Maiden drinkers were regulars and had not missed a nights drinking since the place had been opened. As such they knew all about the previous Sparrow scandal, and the new one had caused a new round of jokes to circulate.

The man in the red coat smiled sinisterly. He wondered why these men were sat in the near darkness, speaking in hushed tones and looking like the thieves and cutthroats they were.

"You have misunderstood; I'm here simply for you to share with me what you know."

"You want me to tell you here your enemy lies?" Monet asked spreading his hands as if to show his greatness at being asked such a favour.

"Well now that would be generous of me, no Monet, since you are retired I thought I might relieve you of the burden. Bothered all day and night by people wanting to see it, you would do best to just hand it over."

Monet saw the flash of danger in the stranger's eye and wondered just how long it would be until he lost control of it. He was not looking forward to admitting he didn't actually have the map anymore.

"You have not told me your name Sir," he said stalling for time.

"My name _Sir_ is none of your concern. It is however what I shall do to you if you do not comply that you should fret about."

"Ah, well..." Monet began.

"Well what?"

"It appears you have come too late. I have already been lifted of said map," Monet confessed. He hoped the man had not made a long journey to get here.

The captain stared at him; he could see he was telling the truth. To endanger his life by telling a lie would have been foolish. Taking a seat away from the company, he looked at Monet's face.

"Am I to suppose those marks on your face occurred at the same time?" he asked.

"Aye you'd be right," Monet said with a slight bitter tone.

The captain thought in silence for a few moments, and in the short time of stillness, a veil of uneasiness fell down on all who were awaiting his response. The captain was not a forgiving man, he had made an effort to come to the tavern for the map, and it hadn't been there. Punishment for the waste of his time had to be delivered. Carefully and without anyone noticing, he placed his hand on his belt and withdrew his pistol. Holding it in a steady hand he looked up in to waiting eyes. Quickly pointing the pistol at Monet he watched him pale.

None of the men at the table were armed with shot. They all carried swords on their person, but he had looked for pistols and could see none.

"Now I shall tell you what is going to happen..." he said resting his finger on the trigger with control. "I am going to make a friend of you and you are going to tell me what I want to know. If you do not answer in the way I want you to, your insides will be on the outside, understand?" Monet nodded. "Good, now think carefully."

Monet shuffled uneasily in his chair. There were certain parts of the map's exchange that he would prefer to keep out of the story, but with a gun pointed at his face, he knew one stammer of uncertainty could be the end of him. It was best to tell the truth. His friends and acquaintances had drawn as far away from him as they could; clearly he the man had been right, as he wasn't a good judge of character, as he'd surrounded himself with treacherous men.

"My name is Captain Christopher Nash, Captain of the _Aurora Rise_," the captain he said letting the sentence hang in the air. "Now that we are friends, you can tell me why you no longer possess the map."

"Why do you want it?" Monet asked.

"Let's just say I'm being pursued and I don't want to be," Nash replied. "Is this a long story?"

This was Monet's cue to start talking.

"I don't know how the map came into being, and I don't know who made it, but I do know who has it now. Years ago I met a man named Jack Sparrow..."

There was a silence.

"Am I supposed to congratulate you?" Nash asked.

"Alright, perhaps you've heard of the _Black Pearl_?" Monet continued. This time there was a glimmer of something on Nash's face, but whether it was respect of the name, or contempt of it, Monet couldn't tell.

"Barbossa," Nash prompted. Monet shook his head.

"Nay, she belongs to Jack Sparrow now. Maybe you heard of the little scuffle with the Governor of Jamaica's daughter, well somehow Sparrow managed to recapture it."

"I fail to see the connection," Nash said annoyed. However interesting the yarn might have been under different circumstances, it didn't really answer his question.

Monet's mood also seemed to darken.

"Sparrow has the map! The strumpet tricked me upstairs and somehow managed to get his hands in my pockets without me noticing," Monet said becoming animated in his annoyance.

"That can't have been too difficult...if you were upstairs," Nash said raising his eyebrows to the ceiling. What he knew of Jack Sparrow already, coupled with this new information painted a very strange picture inside his head. The use of the word strumpet made him wonder even more, either the man was unashamedly sinful, or Monet had just seen him that way to meet his own ends. "So where can I find him?"

"You can't find Jack, you just happen upon him. Best to ask the whores, he keeps the strangest company."

"How so?" Nash asked intrigued.

"His drinking companion that night was, well it was Commodore Norrington," Monet said with a pained expression. Nash almost choked on the air he was breathing, this wasn't what he had been expecting, but perhaps his puzzle was starting to come together. "They were dressed as if they weren't who they were. Sparrow can be very beguiling, I should have remembered, but it had been such a long time since I had seen him that I wanted to believe what he was saying. But attractive as he is, he's also a deceiving lying bastard."

"Is this supposed to be a warning?" Nash asked. "I have never met Jack Sparrow, but I am sure he never deserved your attentions. Tell me what he looks like."

There was something about Monet that Nash had taken an instant dislike to. He played at being an approachable man, but under that façade was a possessive nature that could be seen clearly after being first noticed. Monet was taking his time to answer.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow," Monet said rolling the name on his tongue like a connoisseur tasting a fine wine. "He's spent too much time in the sun to pass for anything other than a sailor, but you'll notice other things before that. He's slight of build, too much sailing and not enough meals. There is a collection of trinkets in his hair, each one he can tell you a million stories about, each time they're different so be sure to remind him of your favourite yarn before you listen."

As Monet spoke as if the man was stood in front of him, Nash thought back to the fight at the island. The more description the man gave him, the more he knew the man he had fired upon had been Jack Sparrow. There had been a moment when he could have sworn those deep dark eyes had looked straight at him, even if he had been looking though the spyglass and the other had been standing on the quarterdeck holding the wheel steady. He had felt as if the man could see more of him that he could through his glass, and because of that he had been forced to hit him harder. Nobody made him feel nervous without having it pushed back upon them.

"Dark eyes?" Nash asked. Monet stopped speaking.

"Yes," he answered with a touch of fear.

"You would never have kept _him_," he said pulling the trigger of his pistol and sending red blood shooting up the wall in strips of colour. The men at the table departed in haste and left their host dripping the remains of his life onto the floor. "So beguiling you wanted him dead. I wanted him dead."

When he had seen that strange man on the quarterdeck he had known it was the captain of the ship. He didn't need to see him give his crew orders to know that. His mere presence at the helm was something he knew he'd never achieve, and his envy wanted the man dead. He was too interesting to live. He had to die.

Still, he didn't understand why the Pearl had fired upon him when the Navy ship wasn't even there to see it. They could have lain in wait and both fired upon the Navy together, surely that would have been a better use of their cannons? But had he not fired the first shot against Sparrow? The man was probably just defending himself, but that still didn't answer his question. Unfortunately he'd acted too quickly for his own good once more, and had killed the only man that might have given him answers. Cursing, Nash stood and followed in the direction of Monet's departed friends, who had left in a rush after their companion had received a hole to his chest. Perhaps they would have some answers.

"Hello lads, now maybe you could enlighten me?" he asked as he found two group in one of the back rooms. The bottom of the stairs was just on his right, and the building began to take the form of an inn.

"We don't know anythin'" claimed the youngest.

"Just tell me about Sparrow, and be sure not to tell me things I already know," he warned. The man blanked.

"Alright," he stammered. "He wasn't lying about them being drinking partners; in fact, I'd wager they were more than that..."

"That is a very strange choice of companion," Nash commented only half believing what he was hearing.

"Sparrow is a very strange man," was the reply, he then proceeded to talk them into silence. "He wouldn't pass up an opportunity of protection from the Navy."

Nash sneered and left the man trembling. The wooden floor in the tavern was covered in blood and it clung to the bottom of his boots. As he walked to the door where the blood had not yet reached, he left red footprints in his wake.

Staring up at the sky as he stepped outside Nash bit the inside of his mouth, a habit he had had ever since he could remember, and bit hard until he could taste his own metallic blood. If Sparrow had managed to claim the map from its previous owner, then maybe he could be bargained with. Men who stole were usually susceptible to bribery. The only problem was what to do about his attachment to the Navy. Clearly it was for his own personal pleasure that he'd chosen certain company, and not as he'd first supposed, that the man had some sort of vendetta against him. If he was to get anywhere near Sparrow in order to bribe him then he would have to make sure he was on his own.

Wandering down the road lost in thoughts, Nash headed to the tavern where he expected his to be. If Sparrow had the map then he would know he was here, and if he hadn't done too much damage he would be hard on his heals.

It took five hours for him to locate his crew and to return to the ship. Repairs had been begun well, and he was confident that no long-lasting damage had been done. He was sure they would be able to take to sea again shortly as the rest could be finished on the way, and even if it couldn't, staying in one place too long would give his location away. Walking along the planks of the deck, Nash froze a thought occurred to him. Sparrow wasn't the threat, he had been treating as such, but really he was a potential ally. But to deal with the real one would mean he would have to wait for it to find him. If Sparrow had the map, and the Navy was using it to find him, then all he had to do was to be prepared and wait in one place.

Making the command to sail around the side of the port and to keep out of view of passing ships, Nash headed for his cabin to think.

* * *

It took James two days of endless sea searching to realise something that should have been obvious. In fact it was so obvious that he almost didn't want to admit it to himself. If the map had not yet changed, and they had not seen any sight of the Aurora Rise, then where was she? To repair at sea like Jack had suggested, she wouldn't have been able to keep outrunning them, and they would have found her. To put in at port would have changed the map. The only explanation for the map's apparent failure to work was that she had returned to Tortuga. Since the map viewed them as never leaving, it wouldn't have changed.

Rushing out of his quarters and shouting as loud as he could at the man at the wheel, James ordered the ship to turn and head back to Tortuga. There was an air of unease about returning to a place in which they had already been, and where they wouldn't be received well. Last time it had been the pirate who had sailed brazenly into the port, but this time they would have to use their own ship that would be recognized and scare off people with answers.

"Has this anything to do with Sparrow?" Groves asked as James passed him on his way to the quarterdeck.

"Absolutely not. Prepare yourself for combat, I am positive that we will find who we are searching for very soon," James answered. Maybe it was time to take his lieutenants into the strange world of good pirates and their changing maps. "There is a reason for our last trip to Tortuga that I tried my best to keep out of common knowledge, the map that Sparrow has bartered his life with is the most peculiar thing you will ever see."

"How so?" Groves asked intrigued.

James looked around to make sure no one was overhearing him. Deciding the deck wasn't the best place for this sort of conversation since he would have to show Groves the map to prove his story, James told him to meet him in his quarters along with Gillette. As he waited, James found himself thinking of the compass that had been given him. Locating it and holding it in his hand, he felt Sparrow's presence through it. Looking at their chartered course and the direction they were heading, James found the needle to be pointing to the East and at the correct angle for the _Pearl_. Maybe the compass was working after all?

"Sir? I was told you wanted to see me?" Gillette said as he walked into the room. James nodded and held his hand out in front of his so that it pointed to a chair in a welcoming gesture.

"Yes, as I was saying, this map that Sparrow bequeathed me had been marking our courses for us. You see gentlemen, the map changes. I tell you this not so that you can laugh, but in case I am no longer around to use it," James placed the map flat out on the table. The two men peered over it. "The Black Pearl is here at the island we met the pirate ship at, and the Aurora Rise is shown to be at Tortuga. We are pictured at the island because the map only shows where a ship last dropped anchor."

The two men stared at him.

"Pirates know a thing or to don't they," Groves said impressed, swallowing the story without much convincing. Gillette however looked convinced his superior had been hit hard over the head.

"A changing map?" he asked to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"After seeing undead people is it really so hard to imagine?" James asked. Gillette seemed to change his mind.

"No, I suppose not," he said shuddering. "Why does everything bizarre always seem to include Jack Sparrow? I tell you, I am starting to believe there is some sort of society that we never got admitted to, that man knows too much of inexplicable things."

"I agree, there wasn't a how to kill things that will not die talk when I joined the Navy. If there had I might have thought twice. As it is we have our battle strategies planned by a map belonging to a pirate," Groves said with a touch of humour to his voice.

James sighed.

"Gillette I am leaving this map in your care whilst I concentrate on finding this ship. If the Black Pearl moves, or, the Aurora Rise appears some place else, you will inform me immediately," James instructed. He hoped his lieutenants didn't think him too idiotic to have told them about a magical map, but he had had to share it with somebody, the thing had been driving him mad. Constantly checking it and reading it had given his dreams about it, and without Jack to share the burden with him and to share the responsibility, James had felt as if he was carrying a secret that he couldn't tell.

Anyway, it was good to have someone else in charge of it for once. All he now had to do was concentrate on why they were sailing.

* * *

Christopher Nash watched the Navy ship sail past his own on its way to Tortuga. Only this time they were travelling alone. Frowning he wondered why that might be, perhaps Sparrow had managed to escape, or maybe he'd been left behind. The damage done to Sparrow's ship might have prevented him from sailing and were probably repairing at the island he had fought them at. But whatever the reason, Jack Sparrow was unaccompanied again. The Navy was not in the way of his bribery, and Nash knew this was right time to set it in motion. To attack the Navy now would be foolish when he could find Sparrow and attack them with him. All he would have to do was turn the man's head against his Navy friend and the man would follow in into battle. So sure he as of his plan that he ordered the return to the Island in the hope that Sparrow was still there.

James waited at Tortuga for six hours, in which he spent wondering what had happened. The map said they were there, yet he could see them nowhere. They had looked over every ship docked much to the annoyance of all the crews, but if the Navy wasn't looking for them they didn't want to anger them by refusing. He hadn't found them and so he began the trek to the only place he knew he might find an answer. Taking a fair number of his men along with him James headed to the Rouge Maiden.

When he pushed the door open he knew something was wrong. The place smelt of death and decay, holding his sleeve over his nose, James stepped into the old blood on the floor and lighted a lamp on the wall. Taking it from its hook, he held the flickering light up higher until he saw the cause of the smell. A body lay leaning over a table, blood all up the wall behind him, and his skin grey and blue and ready to rot. James stepped forward to make sure he was seeing what he was.

"Urgh Sir, who is that?" one of his men asked. James looked away disgusted.

"I believe that is the owner," James answered. He saw the face of the man had known instantly it was Monet. He felt no pity for such and man, and turned his back on him to leave.

"Are we to leave him here?"

"Unless you want to take him home with you," James snapped feeling angry. Would Jack approve of this man's death? He wondered what the pirate's response would have been. Would he have been glad? Angry? He didn't know; all he knew now was that he was no closer to solving his mystery than he had been an hour ago. A million questions swam in his head and he wondered if Jack had swapped the map for another before he had left, but that was unfair and he tried to dismiss it. However his feelings for Jack were so confused that he found blaming him easier to understand than the truth. The truth being that the map had stopped working. "Men, back to the ship. We are leaving."

As they sailed further away from Tortuga and back towards Port Royal, James sat in his quarters feeling defeated. He didn't know if he wanted to stop searching, keep searching, go home, or find Jack. The only thing he could do was sit and allow the overpowered feeling take him over. Just as he was about to retire to his bed as if beaten, his door was bashed open and Gillette stood in the room looking agitated.

"Sir you were right! The map moves its ships!" he said breathlessly. James jumped up.

"What's happened?" he asked nervous and excited all at once.

"The Aurora Rise is back at the island," Gillette said setting the map down on the table. "Look."

"Oh my God," James cursed rushing out of the room. The Aurora Rise had returned to its island, and Jack was still there. "Turn about, turn about!" he shouted. "We are going back to the island."

The man at the wheel turned it sharply and sent the ship listing slightly. He'd been steering both times the commodore had made his strange demands, and was starting to enjoy changing courses so suddenly. He wondered what the log book must look like for the past few weeks.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews people! I am not aware of anybody named Christopher Nash, and therefore this character belongs to me!! The really hot amazing ones however do not. Please tell me what you think!


	11. The Red Captain’s offer

**The Red Captain's offer**

Jack lay in the white sand, his face relaxed and free from thought. The sun beat down on him and made his skin shine. He could hear the conversations of his crew that were not too far away, and the waves breaking on the beach just inches from his feet. Only now and then did the water reach him, and when it did it was cool and sucked the heat of the sun away from him. Anamaria's voice rang out over everyone's as she walked along the beach. Turning his head to the side, Jack could hear the conversation.

"We shouldn't be stayin' 'ere," she said fiercely. "He won't listen to me; he just lays on the sand and sleeps!"

"Just be thankful for the break lass, it's one less day of 'im orderin' us about," Gibbs said sitting down heavily in the shade. "Poor man got hit the worst out of all of us! 'E'll be after 'is treasures soon enough just ye wait."

Ana sighed and sat down next to Gibbs. She took a handful of the golden grains and let them fall out of her hand slowly, but instead of looking at them, she looked down the beach at her captain. Jack appeared to be sleeping, his head resting to the side, eyes closed and breathing steadily. But was he listening to them? Ana couldn't tell.

"It's all that damn Norrington's fault, if it wasn't for 'im, we wouldn't be here!" Ana said watching Jack's posture for any telling movement that would betray him for listening, but he stayed immobile.

"Oh aye, we wouldn't be 'ere, we'd probably be on some other beach somewhere. What's wrong with this place? We're 'appy enough," Gibbs said laying down and closing his eyes. Anamaria had been complaining ever since they had stepped foot on the island, yet he didn't understand why, and truth be known, couldn't really be bothered to find out either. The island was fine for sleeping, and since that was what their captain wanted to do, then it was fine by him. If they had been here to find gold, then this island would have indeed been inadequate since they had found none.

"The Navy know we're 'ere," Ana said still watching Jack. "I wish Jack would let us leave."

"The Navy won't be coming back 'ere unless they need ter," Gibbs said his voice sounding far away and tired. "Besides, Jack'll throw yer in the brig if ye don't stop talkin' about 'im."

Ana folded her arms and stared at the sea.

"When are we goin' ter get that treasure he promised us?"

Gibbs was about to answer when he heard something behind them that made him sit up abruptly. A hand clasped it's self over Ana's mouth, and a gun was pointed at Gibbs. Out of the darkness of the trees stepped a man, his redcoat dirtied from days at sea, and his hat carrying a large soiled feather. Ana looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I have business with your captain, would you point me in the right direction?" he spoke politely. Ana swallowed hard and felt dizzy from being held so tightly. Gibbs stared at the gun pointed to his head and tried not to look at Jack.

"Jack?" he questioned, the word falling out of his mouth as he tried to move backwards by shuffling.

"Yes, Jack Sparrow. I assume that that is your captain? I put a few holes in his ship, but I'm not here to say sorry. But I would apologise however if I had to kill two of his crew before I found him," he said dangerously quiet.

Ana shrugged the hand away from her mouth.

"What are you going to do to him?" she asked not caring what he would do to her for not answering the question.

"Just tell me where he his, or your friend here will die," he warned.

Gibbs looked down the beach.

"He's over there," he said ignoring Ana's annoyed glance.

Christopher Nash looked over in the direction of where Gibbs was pointing. He had noticed the man lying on the beach, but he had just assumed it was just one of the crew, drunk and asleep on the sand. He had supposed that Sparrow would be on his ship. Walking down on his own and telling the men that had come with him to take Gibbs and Ana out of sight, Nash carefully approached Jack.

Jack's eyes opened when he felt something block out the sun and cast a shadow over his face; looking upwards he saw a dark silhouette standing over him.

"Jack Sparrow?" the silhouette asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, aye that's me," Jack said not moving from where he lay. "I know who you are."

"Surprise me then, for I was under the impression we had never met," Nash said looking down on him.

"Oh aye, we've met, though we never introduced ourselves with names, you blew some 'oles in me ship, and not ter mention me leg as well. I'd be right to suppose you're the captain of the _Aurora Rise_?" Jack said squinting as the man moved and let the sun fall on his face once more.

"You'd be right. My name is Christopher Nash, and I think you and I have things to discuss," he said bending down and smiling. Jack shrank away. "I've heard things about you, and I've positive you know things about me."

"I know ye blew up the port I was going ter stay in," Jack said struggling to sit up.

"Did _he_ tell you that Mr Sparrow, or did you find out for yourself?"

Jack frowned. He didn't like being sat down while this man was leaning over him, smiling and looking all too dangerous. Pulling his legs up so that they were bent, he winced at the sharp pain he received in his upper leg. Jack tried again to struggle up.

"Who?" he asked as he pushed himself off the floor only to collapse again.

Nash grabbed hold of Jack's arm fiercely. He pulled him half the way up and held him tightly in his grasp. Jack wondered if the man was about to shake him, or if he was going to drop him back down onto his bad leg.

"Commodore Norrington," he hissed sharply.

Jack realised suddenly how helpless he was against this man, his crew were no where in sight, and even if he could reach his pistol, he wouldn't be able to aim it. Deciding the only way out of this was to play his usual game of pretended innocence, Jack grinned up at the man holding him by his arm.

"What do ye be wantin' ter know mate?" Jack asked trying to regain some control over the conversation.

This man had surprised him; he hadn't expected to be woken up in such a way, especially not so soon after falling asleep. Ana and Gibbs were supposed to be looking out for enemy ships, but he could see them nowhere. This worried him greatly. It wouldn't have been those two that he would have expected to leave him unprotected.

Nash pulled Jack to his feet and let him stand in front of him. He watched the smaller man look around the beach searching for his crew, Nash smiled; he'd taken care of that. The sight of being alone didn't seem to faze the captain of the _Black Pearl_, and Nash felt annoyed that he hadn't been able to unsteady the man. He felt like hitting him down to the ground and making him cry out before explaining what he wanted with him, but he had to control his temper for now, Jack Sparrow appeared to have a powerful friend within the Navy, and it would not do him any good to annoy them without Jack on his side first.

"First things first Captain Sparrow," he said quickly taking Jack's pistol before he had the chance to stop him. "You won't be needing that. No one will harm you upon my orders..."

"No one will 'arm me because it isn't in your interest ter 'arm me, let's end with the charity act," Jack said suddenly cutting Nash off mid-sentence.

"Mr Sparrow you will not find me any more generous than I need to be, and assuming you will be safe aboard my ship would be a very foolish thing for you to take for granted. My men do not take kindly to those who befriend the Navy, even when they have been abandoned by them," Nash said, his lips curling into a wicked smile when he saw Jack start at the word abandoned. "Harper!" he cried.

A man with dirty blonde hair pushed his way through the undergrowth of the palms, and headed towards them. Jack wanted to reach for his pistol, this man had a walk that said he would kill whatever was in his way, but Jack no longer owned his pistol.

"Harper, Sparrow cannot walk, he's barely standing as it is. You will carry him back to the ship and make sure he eats, and if he complains, you have my permission to beat him until he complains no longer," Nash said straightening the cuffs of his coat and waiting for the man to answer him.

Jack remained silent. He knew the man's threats towards him were empty on his own part, but he had no doubt in his mind that the man who was to carry him, would carry out his wish without a second thought.

"Aye captain," Harper said seizing Jack and shoving him over his shoulder with an easy movement. "He won't be any trouble."

Jack wondered how more embarrassing things could get before the week was over. He didn't let people pick him up without his permission, and being carried away like a disobedient child was hardly dignifying. The journey was painful on the sand, as Harper's feet kept sinking in the grains which made his tread bumpy and irregular. But Jack didn't cry out, instead he kept his mouth shut and tried to think of something other than the pain. Not only was his leg hurting, the man's shoulder was poking sharply into his middle and making it hard for him to breath.

"Stop moving about," Harper ordered as they headed into the shade of the trees.

Jack scowled as he was shunted up and down like a sack, he hadn't been moving. Jack wondered what his chances of escape were when he had no idea where his crew were. He could hear no other voices on the island, and the sound of silence, broken only by the man's crushing boots made him nervous.

"Where's me crew?" Jack asked not able to keep silent anymore. The man carrying him growled.

"Not far," he answered cryptically. "It's no longer your concern, they belong to Nash now."

Jack decided he better not retort and answer to that. The man holding him too tightly wasn't someone he could push his luck with. He wasn't kind hearted like James, or educated like the red captain; there was no rum to bribe him with, and he was in a very venerable position for fighting.

Anamaria and Gibbs sat on the deck of the _Aurora_ _Rise_, their hands were tied behind them and their weapons kept teasingly out of reach by Nash's crew. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, Ana sighed as they waited in the heat of the sun. It was too hot to be tied up and unable to seek shade, not that there ever was a good time to be tied. Whishing the sky would give her a drop of rain; Ana crossed her outstretched legs and leant back on the wooden mast.

"Ad ter open yer stupid mouth didn't you," she said annoyed. Gibbs squinted at her.

"The code says it's not mutiny," Gibbs said equally as ill-tempered in the sun.

"That bloody code," Ana cursed. "Do you know what's would like ter do with that code?"

Their conversation was interrupted as a man appeared over the side of the ship, carrying someone over his shoulder. Ana, squinting into the sun, nudged Gibbs to make him look. Jack was annoyed, not only had he been carried through the humid small jungle, and been scratched by branches and bitten by flies, but now he'd was being dragged up the side of a ship. When they reached the top, the man carrying him threw him down onto the floor and stepped over the railing.

From where he lay on his back, Jack watched Harper stretch his arms up over his head and heard his back clicking as he moved. Jack wondered if he'd really been that heavy. Sitting up, he caught some eyes whose faces he recognised. Ana and Gibbs were tied to the middle mast; they were sitting down, and looking straight at him.

Keeping their gaze as he was grabbed again, only this time by different hands, Jack was pushed into the Captain's quarters and told to sit. The door was locked behind him and Jack was left alone. Looking down at his breeches, he saw the material was spattered with blood that had seeped through the bandages, and he pulled his coat around him tighter, fastening it with the belt. His feet were bare; he'd left his boots on the beach. Walking with a limp to the desk, Jack opened a drawer and looked inside. If he was going to be locked in a room and this room especially, he was going to have a good look around.

Inside the draw he found some papers and old maps. Pulling out a sheet of handwriting, Jack began reading what appeared to be a very detailed description for a new figurehead. Jack put the papers back in the draw, as he did so, the door to the cabin opened and Harper walked in with a tray.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as Jack stood behind the desk, as if about to sit in the captain's chair.

"Just seein' what the world looks like from this side of the table."

Harper didn't like the answer and slammed the tray down on the desk. He'd done what his captain had ordered him to, he had no other business with this man, and if he didn't eat the food it wasn't his fault.

As soon as the man left, Jack grabbed the tray and began eating the fruit from the plate. He'd been interrogated enough in his lifetime to know that the first meal was always the best, and it was stupid to refuse it. Sitting down on a larger chair that looked like it could hold two people, Jack crossed his legs underneath himself and continued eating. His leg was hurting again, but there was nothing he could do about it, and he'd begun to get accustomed to its stinging pain.

The banana was especially sweet, and when Captain Nash appeared, Jack was still eating it. Nash had in his hands Jack's boots, and he threw them down in front of him so that they clattered together under the large chair.

"Thanks mate," Jack said his mouth filled with fruit and his words hard to hear. Nash took his seat at his desk, then finding he couldn't see Jack very well at that angle, was forced to move to another position.

"There are a few things I want to get straight with you Captain Sparrow, before I decide what to do with you," Nash said taking a bottle of wine from a cupboard by his side and two glasses. "You have my sincere apologies for the rude awakening, and I hope you will not hold it against me."

Jack shrugged and took a bite from an apple. He didn't answer. Nash let the silence hang over them, comfortable in the knowledge that physically he was the better of Sparrow. Jack looked around the room in an offhanded way as he waited. He didn't know why he was here, but he had a suspicion that he hadn't been taken here to be propositioned. If Nash had wanted revenge, he would have made it known before now; most likely, with a bullet.

"So, I think it's best to begin at the beginning don't you think Jack? I can call you Jack?"

Jack nodded. He was still eating and not really in the mood for pleasantries. He wished the man would just get to his point.

"Good. Well, this port you mentioned...didn't happen to be part of Antigua did it?" Nash asked pouring a glass full of wine for himself and then waiting for Jack to answer. Jack watched the wine.

"Aye, Antigua, almost killed us that little incursion," Jack replied taking the bottle that was handed to him along with a glass. "Cheers."

"Us? You and the Navy?"

"Nay not the Navy, they hadn't bothered us yet. Me and me crew 'ave been out of the Caribbean for sometime, when we returned we were low on supplies, the wind 'ad given up on us and we barely made it to Antigua. Of course you'd been and gone before us mate, so we were forced further. By the time we arrived in Port Royal we were fit for nothin' but dieing," Jack explained drinking out of the bottle and abandoning he glass and his empty plate onto the desk beside him.

"Again I apologise, it was not my intention to harm my fellows," Nash said with a voice that Jack didn't believe was true. This man didn't care about who he harmed, just as long as it was in his interests. "Perhaps I should be thankin' ye though mate, forcin' us ter Port Royal 'ad intrestin' outcomes," Jack said swilling the wine around the bottle and watching it splash up the sides.

"Oh yes, the Navy... I've heard about your interesting choice of company," Nash said letting Jack wonder for a while. "Monet."

Jack's face went pale.

"Not that you need to worry about him anymore Jack, he'll be rotting by now," Nash told him, a sinister smile on his face. For once, Jack didn't know what to say.

"You killed him?" he heard himself ask, but he'd temporality lost the control of his words.

"Aye I did, he failed to give me something I wanted," Nash said taking out his pocket knife and studying the blade. "Shame, he might have been a good ally, what do you think?"

"I'd have to disagree, that man is better off dead," Jack commented not mentioning the map. He knew this was why he was here, he'd guessed as soon as Monet's name was mentioned.

"He told me all about your little Navy toy Norrington, and how you made off with his map. Impressed as I am that you managed to befriend the enemy, let me give you another chance to do the same again."

Jack wondered what would happen if he ever referred to James as his 'little Navy toy' in his presence. But it had obviously been mentioned to provoke him into telling him more, and for some reason Jack couldn't resist. He wanted to tell everyone that he and James were not enemies.

"What sort of chance?" Jack asked carefully.

"Don't be prudent in your questionings Jack, you mean what do I want from you. Let me tell you. I want the map. The reasons for wanting it are no longer the same, but I want it all the same. You are a captain of your own ship and have the Navy in your pocket, which will be useful to me if you agree to come in with me. Anything else Sparrow does not interest me, I cannot be played like your friend Monet."

Jack nodded. He understood. He understood that his best card had just been ripped in half, and he would have to behave more like the captain and less like the temptress when around this man.

"You married mate?" Jack asked uncrossing his legs and reaching for his boots.

"I was once..." Nash answered. "Mr Sparrow, where is the map?"

Jack finished pulling on his boots and looked up, trinkets from his hair falling into his face and obscuring his vision.

"Where is my crew?"

"In the brig, waiting," Nash replied without any delay. Jack bit his tongue, he didn't want to seem too eager in his crew's freedom, and he also didn't want to appear not to care either.

"I don't 'ave the map mate, you know that. I wasn't the one chasing you," Jack admitted.

"Who has it, as if I need to ask?"

"Who do you think? Commodore Norrington has it. He'll know you're here of course. If you think you can win a fight against him, I'd like to see you try."

"You have a lot of faith in this Commodore. Tell me Jack, do you think he had faith in you?" Nash asked looking Jack over.

"In me?" Jack replied confused.

"He let you sail around that island on your own. He let you alone with that freak Monet. He's taken your map from you. Oh, and look what he's done now, abandoned you to me!"

"Now, mate..."

"Worst of all you're defending him! He's got you just where he wants you. Just like a favourite whore, you'll do for him what he askes, does he ever give anything back to you Jack? Did he thank you for risking yourself for the map? Monet was stronger than you..." Nash said hoping he was hitting something of the truth. He guessed that Jack's soft spot for the Commodore hadn't exactly been returned, and this was what he was careful to play upon.

"He's cares," Jack replied uncertain.

"Cares so much he left you behind? When you couldn't give him what he wanted he abandoned you. Who wants to be with an injured man? You can't even walk, let alone anything else! He tricked you Jack. Took everything you had and left you alone."

"No...He's out looking for you."

"He saw me in Tortuga," Nash lied. "And did nothing about it. In fact, they docked and went ashore."

"No," Jack repeated. He didn't believe him, yet there was no reason why he shouldn't. He had no proof to the contrary.

"Yes. Sparrow he cares nothing for you."

"Why didn't he kill me then?"

"The wound might kill you. Why cut short your suffering when it might last weeks?"

Jack felt his eyes burning with tears, and his face burning with anger. He was angry at Nash for telling him these things, angry with James for leaving him behind, and angry with himself for believing them.

"You want to kill 'im?"

"It's nothing personal you understand. He just happens to be the Commodore. You on the other hand are useful."

"And why's that?"

"Your crew respect you. When you stand at the helm you believe you should be there. Not many captain's can claim that sort of respect," Nash said with a touch of jealously to his voice.

"Why should I join you? You 'aven't given me much of a reason mate."

Nash reached into his pocket.

"Because I can give you what you really want," he said holding out his hand.

A collection of golden coins glistened in his palm, and Jack stared at them with wide eyes.

"A share?"

"We'd fly under our own flags, helping one another defeat our enemies and split all the plunder fifty fifty. Sparrow and Nash, pirates."

Jack stared at the coins.

Nash was right. James had abandoned him. H ecared nothing for him. As soon as he'd been hurt James had left. He'd cared nothing for Monet almost taking him, only that stupid sense of duty that he felt was his obligation to carry always. He'd probably only spared his life out of pity and contempt. He'd never even said thank you for the compass. Jack cursed his stupidity for giving it to him. James must have laughed at that. The only thing keeping him from saying yes was his feelings for James. But if they weren't returned, then they were worthless.

"I agree"

Nash was slightly shocked.

"And the change of heart?"

"Aye my heart changed. It's back where it belongs. With my crew, and with the cannons of my ship."

"The Navy will return. For me, not for you, you understand that don't you Jack?"

"Yes."

"We must be ready for them."

James looked stared at the Pearl as she floated calmly in the clear water near the beach. There was no sign of the other ship, the _Aurora Rise_ anywhere. At this his heart lifted.

Jack was stood on the deck, there were men working around him, but he looked nervous. When they stopped near the _Pearl_ and lowered the boat over the side to climb into, James wondered what was wrong.

Jack's eyes were large and pleading as he stared at James, he looked as if he wanted to do something, but something or someone was preventing him.

"Jack?" James asked as he drew nearer. He had taken only a handful of his men with him, the rest remained on the _Dauntless_. "Has the _Aurora Rise_ been here?"

"Yes," Jack whispered.

"Well, where is it? Where are they now?"

Jack remained rigid in the centre of the deck. James knew there was something wrong, yet he didn't understand why Jack didn't tell him what it was. Wasn't he happy to see him? He'd lost his breath when he'd seen Jack standing on the deck through his spyglass, he had hoped the pirate might have felt the same.

"Where did they go?"

"I'm sorry James, but you left me 'ere," Jack whispered before a voice broke them apart.

"Ah, the wonderful Commodore Norrington. In the flesh at last, I've heard so much about you," Nash said draping his arm around Jack's shoulder. Jack knew he meant nothing by it; it was simply to incense James.

"You are?" James asked irritated by his behaviour towards Jack.

"Why I would have thought it was obvious, I'm Captain Christopher Nash of the _Aurora Rise_, but I think you already know that."

James looked at Jack. Jack stared back. In Jack's eyes James saw fear, but fear of what, James couldn't tell.

"What do you want with Jack?"

"I don't want anything with Jack, I was just using him as bait. It's you I'm after, and now that I have your ship and your men surrounded, I will tell you what I want from you.

"And what is that?"

"Look behind you Commodore. No, you are not a Commodore anymore. I am! Three ships!"

"Jack?" James tried, he wanted Jack to do something. Say something.

Nash placed his hand over Jack's mouth and held him tightly. Pulling backwards as he did so with his strong weight, and grinning at James.

"He loved you Jack. He would have... but you betrayed him. Betrayed him!" he whispered into his ear. "But remember he betrayed you first. He deserves this."

"Aye, I know," Jack replied. He knew he was being tested again. Nash let go of him roughly and sent Jack stumbling forward a step.

James reached a hand to steady Jack, but the guns pointed at his face made him stop.

"Take them to the brig," Nash said before moving towards Jack's cabin. "There is nothing left for you to stay outside for Jack."

With one last look at James, Jack took a step away from him. He was caught now. Nash thought he was on his side, and James thought he'd betrayed him. No, he _had_ betrayed him. But what could he do but play along when he was surrounded by Nash's men?

James was grabbed by two men and lead down into the hull of the ship, his eyes never leaving Jack's face. He didn't look angry, he didn't look like anything Jack had ever seen, and that look made him want to forgive him everything. But instead he followed Nash into his cabin as instructed.

As he opened the door, he could hear the wood of the _Black Pearl_ creaking with sorrow. He realised now that the only way of escape was though James, but how could he make him trust him again, if he ever had, when he'd brought him into the trap as well as himself? The red captain's words still echoed in his head, and when he thought of them his pity for James ebbed away. He had been abandoned first. Betrayed first. James deserved what he got.

James was thrown into one of the _Black __Pearl__'s_ cells; the air was musty and damp, and smelt of decay. He wasn't surprised that Jack didn't take very good care of this part of the ship; probably the more disgusting it was the better. The men with him were just as confused as he was, if not more. When their captors left without a word, they all began talking at once.

"Sir, I knew that pirate was no good," one said, cursing under his breath.

"He broke our trust!"

"More fool you for trusting him in the first place."

"Quiet all of you," spoke someone with more control over himself to get carried away with the hysteria. "There might be more to this than we can see. Things are not as they always appear, haven't we learned that in the past? I believed Jack Sparrow when he said he would help us, and I still do. I don't believe he would change sides without a pressing reason to do so."

"A pressing reason? More money you mean. Jack Sparrow is a pirate, and will always be a pirate."

"You're just jealous that you never got to speak to him, weren't you saying yesterday that you respected him?"

"Well yes, but that was before I found out he was a betraying disloyal dog."

"That is enough gentlemen," James told them after listening to them argue for long enough. They'd been all pushed into one cell, whereas James had been placed in a separate one. They were directly opposite each other, and James could see each of them as they turned to face him. It was silent now.

"I don't know what just happened, but I believe we've found our enemy. If we get the chance to escape from here do not confuse him with Sparrow. If Sparrow _has_ betrayed us," there was a pause and a sharp intake of breath as James fought to continue speaking. "We will deal with him later, this other man is our priority," James finished seating himself down on the damp floor. There was no point in standing; he didn't know how long he was going to be there.

"But Sir, Sparrow is a traitor!"

"You heard that man; he was just using him as bait to catch us. He must have threatened Sparrow so much that he agreed."

"You seem to have a very high opinion of him!"

"All I'm saying is, why did he go to all the trouble of helping us, when he could have escaped at any time. He even got shot in the leg for God sake. He might have died. Why would someone do that?"

"This isn't someone, this is Jack Sparrow."

James listened to this constant stream of accusations and defences against Jack, considering each of them, but finding himself even more confused than before. The look in Jack's eyes had showed him deep regret, but why had he acted in such a way?

"Sir?"

James looked up, he was being addressed directly, and it was impossible to ignore it. It was the voice that had been defending Jack.

"Sir, did you notice that none of those men on the deck were actually part of Sparrow's crew?" he asked leaning on the bars.

"What?" James asked more interested now. "Well where are they?

"On the other ship perhaps? I don't know Sir. But it's my suspicion that Sparrow is here on his own."

James looked down at his hands. He remembered Jack's words to him seemingly so long ago, that he would do anything for his crew. Could this possibly be one of those 'anythings' he had been talking about?


	12. Where's the map?

Chapter 12

**Where's the map?**

Jack followed Nash into his cabin. He was glad to see that the man hadn't made himself too much at home in the time that he had been ordered to stand outside and be the bait.

He had millions of things he wanted to say to James, accusations to make, apologies to give, but when he had come face to face with him only moments ago, all he could think of was his own stupidity. Now that he was alone again, the anger was returning.

"That went well Sparrow. You surprised me; I thought you might buckle when you saw... him."

"Surprises, that's all I'm about Nash," Jack said taking a seat behind his desk and fixing the man with a look from under his eyelashes.

Nash coughed.

"Perhaps it's time now for me to convince you further my need for the map. You will be the one to fetch it for me, since you must have a way with the Commodore..."

Jack grinned. Back in his own cabin, and on his own ship, this man didn't seem too threatening. But he was still aware that he was surrounded by Nash's crew, however sparsely they were now spread throughout the three ships.

"My crew first if you please," Jack said folding his arms and leaning back in the chair. The sash around his middle trailed on the ground.

"All in good time."

"Alright, then mate, I'll wait for a good time. How long do you think it'll be?" Jack asked sarcastically. Nash growled.

"I will not play games with you Sparrow. You will fetch me the map, and then we will discuss your crew."

Jack bit his tongue hard between his teeth. He didn't want to agree, but like the previous discussion, he had very little choice but to. He wondered how Nash had managed to remove all his crew from his ship without drawing his attention before, and how he'd managed to keep them onboard his ship for so long.

"I'll get the map."

"Good, then perhaps we can then make a trade. I will give you your crew as payment for it. You will still honour your agreement to sail with me, but I'll let you sail with your known crew."

"How kind of you love," Jack said smiling. His smile didn't reach anywhere other than his mouth, his eyes were dead and empty.

"No time like the present then Jack..." Nash hinted standing and opening the door. "I shall ready the boats to fetch your crew from my ship."

Jack walked warily past him. Something inside him was telling him that this was some sort of trick. If he gave Jack back his crew, surely he knew they would free the Navy men and attack him? But then Nash now had two ships. He would still win, and James would never leave without the Dauntless.

"I 'ave your word?" Jack asked.

"You have it," Nash said holding out his hand. Jack took it slowly, still distrustful.

Jack walked past the men lounging on his decks, and headed towards the hatch. Climbing quickly down the steps, Jack reached the lower deck and proceeded to climb lower once more. He could hear voices as he reached the top of the last flight of steps, but when his boots hit the wood of them, the voices stopped.

James craned his neck to the side of the bars to see who was coming to disturb them. The talking about Sparrow and the debating as to whether he was on their side or not, had still not receded, and James was almost thankful for the intrusion, although it might mean any number of bad things.

The light on the stairs was dark, yet he recognised the figure as the man walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom of them.

Jack stared at the grim scene before him, he'd never seen the Pearl's cells put to a more terrible use. The men inside usually deserved to be there, but the sight of these proud men locked away looked as cruel as caged birds.

"What happened Jack?" James asked as no one else seemed to want to speak. His voice caught back in his throat as he watched Jack limp towards him.

"Sorry love, it was either you or them," Jack answered moving towards the cell but not coming close enough to be touched. "And, since you don't really like me..."

"Jack, I..." James began, embarrassed that he was still feeling strange around Jack, and that part of his crew were there to see it.

However James didn't managed to answer, as one of his men took hold of Jack's collar and pulled him backwards towards their cell.

"You treacherous dog," the man growled swapping his grip from the back of Jack's collar to the front as Jack was forced to face him. His grip choked Jack and made him reach up and try and pry the hands away from him. "You should have died that day in Port Royal!"

"Murray let him go," James ordered. The man gave Jack one last tug towards him before throwing him backwards so that he hit James' hands that were clasped around the bars.

Without thinking what he was doing, James moved one of his fingers from its grasp on the bar and ran it as far as it could stretch up Jack's back. Jack didn't seem to notice anything but the sudden burst of air he'd just been given, and didn't move away from the bars. James wanted to place his whole hand on Jack, but knew that in the situation all he could do was be content that his knuckles were pressed against him.

"You, pirate, what you have to say for yourself? It's your fault we're here..."

"I'm not apologisin', you left me 'ere," Jack said his eyes dark with the lack of light, and looking sinister with all the kohl around them. "Couldn't catch 'em eh? Not my fault ye found 'em too late."

"Jack, we left you because you're injured. You should be resting. Do you want to loose your leg? Look, your bleeding again..."

"Don't lecture me Commodore; I know what your game was. You wanted me ter die when we saw them at the island. Thought we'd kill one another and that you wouldn't 'ave ter do the job yerslef!"

"That's not true. It was bad judgement on my part. I should have trusted you."

"Ah but you didn't, and now look what you've done!"

Jack couldn't turn around. He turned his head to the side in compensation so James could see half of his mouth moving, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to see James' face.

"What do you want Jack?" James snapped pulling his hands away from the bars and Jack.

Jack took a step away from both cells.

"I need the map," he told him.

James laughed in a way that Made Jack shiver.

"I don't have it."

Jack's face suddenly turned even graver.

"Don't do this James," he begged.

"I don't have it," James persisted.

"Well who does?"

"Lieutenant Gillette," James answered. Although he enjoyed making Jack nervous, he was aware that by admitting that the map's owner was now Gillette he could be getting the man into all sorts of danger.

"Gillette? Please don't be trickin' me James..." the sincere fear that he heard in Jack's voice prompted James to reach through the bars.

Jack stared at his outstretched hand.

"He offered me treasure James, anything you might 'ave given me is worthless compared to that," Jack said cutting James deeply.

"What I could have given you Jack would have been yours to keep."

"Jack Sparrow? I have been waiting long enough; your crew are getting restless, thinking I've killed you after all. Where is this map?" Nash spoke from the darkness of the steps.

Jack jumped back from the cells and turned to face him. He had the horrible feeling of being the only one who cared about what happened to the men behind him, and that their fate depended on him giving the right answers. Yet he couldn't protect them openly, as then his life would also be in danger and then he'd be of no use to anyone.

"I'm workin' on that," Jack answered.

James stared unforgiving at the man who looked like he would like nothing better but to shoot Jack then and there.

"Well...work harder. I hope you know where it is because I want to talk to the Commodore alone."

Jack faltered. He didn't want to leave James alone with this man, but injured and weapon-less, Jack had very little choice but to obey. He gave James one last glance before heading back towards the steps and Nash.

When Jack was gone, Nash called for the men that were on the top of the steps. Jack realised what was happening only too late, but now his attention was caught by something else. He could hear Anamaria's voice calling his name over the general murmuring of voices, and he hurried upwards to see what was happening.

"Jack? Oh Jack we thought ye were dead!" she cried as soon as he appeared at the top of the hatch.

"I might still very well be," Jack replied seeing all of them tied together and lashed to the side of the ship through the wooden railings. "Did they 'urt you lass?"

"No, we all did what they told us ter do, 'cause we feared for you."

Jack wasn't able to reply, as behind him James and his Navy men were being lead out from the brig and up onto the deck.

"Put them in the boats men!" Nash ordered.

"What are yer doin? I didn't agree ter this!" Jack shouted trying to get in Nash's way, but the man was ignoring him.

"Jack Sparrow, if you cannot be quiet I will put you in there too, understood?" Nash said pushing Jack away from him. "Where's the map?"

"I don't know. He doesn't know!" he added as Nash moved towards James. The action of tying the men into the boat was temporality stopped as Nash's crew sensed something was about to happen.

Nash pulled out his sword and held it pointing at Jack's throat.

"What do you want with it?" James asked. His voice diverted Jack's attention and allowed for Nash to wrap his arm around his neck, still pointing the blade at his face.

"I'm going to sack Port Royal. I know you are all particularly attached to that place, and I shall burn their houses in your honour. They will all know you're responsible, because I'm going to use the Pearl to do it."

Jack struggled against him, digging his elbows into the man's middle and trying to pull away.

"Don't fight me Jack. You can come along if you behave," Nash told him in a patronising singsong voice. "Or perhaps you'd prefer to stay with him? What's it gonna be James. Do I kill Sparrow and then you? Or do you tell me where it is?"

"Why do you want it?"

"I just told you why," Nash snapped.

"You could sack Port Royal without it," James argued logically.

"I know, and don't you think I won't even if you do play hero. I want to make sure none of your annoying friends are following me. I've had enough of being followed lately. So, Commodore?"

James looked at Jack as he tried to push himself away from the man, but every time he moved the blade was pressed harder and harder into his cheek. James knew the man meant what he said, he would kill Jack if he didn't reveal where the map was, but this didn't answer why Jack hadn't told him. He'd already told Jack where it was.

"Lieutenant Gillette has it," he replied looking down.

Nash shoved Jack away from him and looked over at the Dauntless.

"Unlucky man," Nash commented. "Harper, go and collect it."

Jack tried to divert Nash's attention once again, James could see him speaking in a fast voice, but he couldn't hear the words. Seated in the boat that had been suspended over the side of the ship, James knew they were all waiting for Harper to return.

The boat that had dispatched him was bobbing in the water next to the Dauntless, but the decks of the ship were still empty. Jack was still speaking and moving about in the stupid way he usually walked in, but Nash was still ignoring him.

Jack realised what was happening long before James did. Lieutenant Gillette was on the deck, looking about him feverously. Surrounded by men he didn't know and who by no means his allies, Gillette was forced to hand over the map in full view of everyone.

"No Nash he knows nothin' about it!" Jack shouted running to the front of the ship. He looked ready to jump off when a shot was fired and Gillette fell to the floor.

James stood up in the boat, and was unceremoniously knocked back down by a heavy hand. Jack was obscuring their view. Standing balanced on the prow of the ship, holding the rigging for support, he blocked the view to the Dauntless.

"Come now Jack, don't tell me you loved him too!" Nash said incredulously. "Did you hear that Commodore? Jack Sparrow, a pirate, sticking up for your lieutenants! What has this world come to?" Nash shouted in a voice filled with sarcasm and the delight in making other nervous. "You should be thanking him."

Jack spun around, still standing on the prow and holding the rope keeping taught the front sail, he faced the speaker. His widened as he saw a gun pointed at him.

"Shall I pull the trigger Norrington?" Nash asked.

James swallowed hard. He didn't know what answer would or could help Jack.

"Why not. He's just a pirate," he replied, hating himself for causing the look of pain to flash over Jack's face.

"You hear that Jack Sparrow?" Nash asked. "Don't you dare move."

The shot whistled past Jack's ear and hit the rope he was holding. Jack backwards into the sea with a heavy splash, before the water hit his ears he could hear the cries of his crew and the laughter of the man who had pulled the trigger.

"Commodore, you are a cruel man..." Nash taunted. "Why would I shoot Sparrow? True he's intolerable, but drowning is so much more fun."

James looked down worriedly at the water. What could he do. He was tied to the boat and even if he could get free, where would he go? Jumping in after Jack would only end in his own death as well.

"Take them to the Aurora Rise. And for god sake someone fish Sparrow out of the water!" Nash said stalking away to the great cabin. "Don't just stand there."

James' boat was lowered in jerky stages to the water below them. He could see clearly the deck of the Dauntless now, and could see clearly the red blood splashed over the sandy planks. He hadn't seen what had happened, as Jack had gotten in the way, but his heart told him that it was the worst. Gillette was dead. Was that why Jack hadn't told Nash where the map really was? Had he known what was going to happen? James suspected he'd guessed when Harper had been sent over to fetch it.

There was no sign of Jack as they touched the water. Men were leaning over the side of the Pearl looking for any sign of him, but no one could see him. A man was laughing above them.

"Looks like Captain Sparrow is dead after all," he said merrily much to the amusement of all of his companions.

James' eyes scanned the water begging for Jack to resurface. He didn't know if he believed Jack Sparrow could actually die, of if he believed it was all part of some sort of plan. Hoping the latter, but fearing the worst, James closed his eyes and resigned himself to being a captive.

Nash reappeared from the great cabin with a celebratory bottle of wine, and surveyed the deck of his new ship.

"It's a shame to be loosing Sparrow so soon. I had hoped we might have been good friends if he'd been persuaded to see eye to eye," Nash said looking straight at Anamaria. "As it is, the code demands that you all now belong to me."

"We won't salute you," Ana said spitting at his feet.

"All those who don't swear allegiance to me dies," Nash warned without a hint of amusement.

Cotton nudged Ana softly in the ribs.

"Cotton's right," Gibbs said keeping his voice low. "A dead crew is no help to Jack."

"A dead captain, a dead crew...what's the difference?"

James looked around the new cell he had been placed in. Unlike the Black Pearl, the cells of the Aurora Rise were not clumped together at the end of the brig, but separated by a supply of barrels in-between each one. James couldn't see his party of men, but he could hear them still taking about the same man that had occupied their thoughts before.

James buried his head in his hands. He didn't want to hear what they were saying, their unaffected voices talking about Jack as if he'd never even existed.

Please review! Please please please...


	13. The games became real

**Chapter 13 The Games Became Real**

Since I seem to have cause concern with my last few chapters, regarding the wellbeing and err...physical conditions of some of the characters...I thought it best to beg forgiveness. This story has gone from one bad thing to the next, but Nash is the last baddie, I promise.

Jack sank into the water, the broken rope still clutched in his hand, and the sizzling end cooled by the clear blue of the sea. His ears were ringing with the sound of the shot, he'd thought he was dead, and for one frightening moment that he might have lost everything. The piece of rope floated up to the surface, it was small, and light, and moved quickly away from him. He watched it, knowing that if he was to follow it he'd be made a prisoner aboard his own ship; locked in the brig whilst his crew worked for Nash. He had to swim away, anywhere, just as long as it wasn't upwards. All this passed through his mind in a second, and by the time he realised he was sinking, Jack knew where he was to head.

Knowing the search must have already begun for his resurfacing, Jack moved his arms to propel him backwards. He had no way of checking that he was going in the right direction, but he knew he had to move before the bubbles and ripples cleared and he was spotted. His lungs began to hurt, strained with holding air against the pressure of water, but he knew he could hold out for longer. The dizziness had not yet come upon him, and until it did, Jack was determined to keep moving.

Instinct and impulse pushing him on as he struggled to stay moving and keep under the water. Looking down he could see the stinging loss of blood seeping from his leg and through his thin breeches to be lost in the great mass of water. The fear of sharks made him swim faster, even though his injured leg felt heavy and immobile. Frightened, Jack let escape his store of air from his lungs as he realised he was loosing feeling in his leg. The doctor hadn't been lying when he had told him he needed to rest, Jack wondered what he would think of him swimming out in the sea. Struggling on further, his lungs now burning too hard for him to ignore, Jack was forced to the surface.

He'd covered a large distance. The _Pearl_ was now some way behind him, and the men looking over the side were not looking his way. A quick look around confirmed that he had been going in the right direction, and that his destination was not too far away. Back under the water, Jack felt the feeling come back to his leg in the form of little stabbing pains and finally leaving him with some movement once again. Thankful, Jack swam on.

Nash had forgotten one major flaw in his plan to take command of the three ships. He had tried to solve it by taking Jack onto his side, but his dislike of sharing power, and the lack of trust, had forced him to dispose of Jack. The flaw was communication, and Jack decided he was going to abuse it just the way Nash must have feared.

The great shadow of the _Dauntless_ hovered over and around him, and swimming upwards Jack went to meet her. Grasping at the side of the ship, Jack felt around for something to hold on to while he caught his breath and thought. Luck seemed to be smiling on him as the rope laddered to climb up was still hanging down from Harper's visit to claim the map from James' unlucky lieutenant. Seizing the damp rope that was hanging just above the surface of the water, Jack hauled himself up; knowing that if he failed to reach the top James could die. On that thought alone, Jack managed the hardest step, out of the sea and onto the ladder.

The man on the watch started and reached for his sword as Jack appeared, soaked to the bone, and dripping salt water and diluted blood on the clean wooden planks of the deck.

" 'Ello mate, apologies for the unceremonious arrival. Boats were busy."

"Busy?" the man questioned looking Jack over. "You're that Jack Sparrow, they said you were strange."

Jack frowned.

"Aye busy, takin' the navy to the _Aurora_" Jack said taking off his coat and hat, wringing them out and causing more water to fall on the floor. "Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow," he passed the man his wet clothes with an air of authority and began looking over the ship. "Don't loose those. I've got some new orders from Nash, very clever man that Captain Nash, 'tis concerning the navy."

"My orders are no one sees them. They are to remain locked in the brig."

"Do you really think I want them out? These are Nash's orders, not my idea at all mate, no, I'd lock them in there forever savvy?"

The man looked sceptical.

"What are these orders then Captain?"

"Well, it'll be best if I see them first. Make sure you've got them 'ow Nash wants them. You've shot one already, I just want ter make sure there's still enough left," Jack said heading towards the hatch. The man hurried after him.

"That one's in the great cabin, much as I hate them, I'm not for murdering."

Jack was surprised; when he'd seen Gillette fall down he'd been certain that the man was dead. This news would be welcome to James if he ever managed to find him again.

"Alive? Well I am surprised," Jack muttered headed further and further down into the darkness of the ship. The man was still following him, and Jack wondered how long and how far he could lure this man down before anyone else was alerted.

"Aye, surprising."

Jack found the entrance to the brig and began the decent down the stairs, the man pushed in front of him, eager to make sure he didn't have the chance to say anything to the men down below that he might not hear. Jack grinned and slowed his pace, feeling around of the tops of barrels that they passed, Jack found what he was looking for.

"Well then Sparrow..." the man prompted turning his back on Sparrow for one second. Raising the bottle he'd found, he brought it down hard over the man's head. Kicking the broken glass away, Jack stood him up next to one of the cells.

"Sparrow! What are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be on their side," Groves said looking at the unconscious man lolling against the cell.

"Only when it suits me ter be, and since they've taken me ship, yours too, I suggest we forget our differences and work together savvy?" Jack said leaning against the bars in a laid back manner.

"Alright, we don't have much of a choice. Where's Gillette?"

"In the great cabin. Apparently survivin', which is another compellin' reason why you should agree with my plan."

"You haven't told us what it is yet Sparrow, how are we supposed to agree to nothing?" Groves remarked impatiently.

Jack smiled, yet his smile was oddly trusting for once.

"Which are the youngest of you?" Jack asked looking at them all. It was a jumbled of faces, and he stopped looking. They'd have to decide for themselves.

"What do you want Sparrow?"

"The youngest of you switch sides, the older taunt and pretend to 'ate them for it. Pretend you turn pirate. They won't believe anyone too high up the ladder mind," Jack said. "Start a fight down 'ere, a fight will scare them, there's not many on this ship."

"Join the pirates? Are you crazy Sparrow?" Groves shouted.

"Aye, and when yer able, smuggle arms down 'ere and get ready for a mutiny. But there 'as to be a signal."

"What kind of signal?" Groves asked finally beginning to see some logic in this.

"A red flag. I'll 'ave the _Aurora Rise_, when you see the red flag put the crew down 'ere, and wait till you can board a ship. Whatever you do mates, don't use the cannons!"

"Cannon fire would injure your ship Sparrow, firing upon the _Pearl_ would solve two problems at once," Groves said with a sneer. Jack grinned, this time it was not comforting.

"Loosin' ships aint the way ter win this," he assured him pointing his finger.

The man that Jack had rendered unconscious was beginning to wake.

"Do I 'ave yer trust?" Jack asked hurriedly.

Groves looked around at the men around him. Gillette had never trusted the pirate, but Gillette wasn't here, he had to decide on his own.

"Alright Sparrow, you have our trust. I assume you will be helping our Commodore?"

"Of course," Jack said walking away and pulling the man into the centre so that he was no longer leaning upon anything. "Wouldn't dream of anythin' else love."

The conversation seemed to be over, and Jack shook his head when Groves opened his mouth to speak again.

"That all of them?" Jack asked abruptly.

"W...what? Did something just happen?" the man asked looking dazed.

"I asked you a question mate, that's what 'appened, savvy?" Jack said looking sincere. The man stared at him, blinking in a low manner and taking his time to understand the words.

"No, before that," he insisted.

"Well let's see..." Jack said appearing to be thinking seriously. "We came down 'ere, you stopped walkin' aye? I asked you if you were alright, you ignored me. Then I asked if that be all of them."

"Oh aye that's all of them," the man replied frowning.

"Nash's orders are that 'e needs new 'ands. This is big ship to be sailing undermanned," Jack said looking around him. He gave one of the younger men a meaningful look.

"They'd never join us," the man said looking somewhat concerned. "It's the navy!"

"Aye the navy mate, worst job in the world," Jack said headed back towards the stairs.

"Wait!" called the younger man he'd looked at. Jack hoped he'd caught his idea. "I'll join!"

Jack smiled.

"No you will not!" Groves shouted playing along. "You will be a deserter if you do."

"Quiet you lot!" the man ordered hurrying after Jack, not sure how to keep a crowd of men quiet on his own. "We'll see Sparrow. Seems you're right, some of them look useful."

"Nash's orders mate, just get them workin' up on the deck. Might I make a suggestion? Get rid of the uniforms, horrible nasty things they are."

Back on the top deck, Jack looked around, careful to keep a low profile on board, and headed towards the side of the ship once more.

"Thought I might take a boat back," he said jumping into one that was suspended over the side of the ship.

The man watching him said nothing, Jack's unpredictable behaviour was puzzling him, and since he had no reason not to trust him he allowed him to continue unchallenged. Jack pulled on the ropes and lowered the small boat down into the water. He knew that the _Aurora Rise_ must be situated on the other side of the island, and that the only way to reach it unseen was to take the long way around in the rowboat. As soon as the boat hit the water, Jack tugged the ropes loose from the boat and took hold of the oars.

James stared at the new bars he was behind. There was light seeping in from some of the cracks in the wooden hull wall, but the rest was darkness. His men were still talking, condemning Jack and his crew to all sorts of manner of deaths and other punishments that he really didn't want to listen to. It didn't help that every time something was said, a feeling of protectiveness came over him, and his heart ached for Jack.

Jack let the small boat bump into the side of the ship, no one was looking out for anything, and when he reached the top of another long and more difficult climb, there was no one on the deck.

Hearing laughter from the great cabin, and the sounds of knives and forks, Jack crept as close as he could get and peered though the slightly open door. All the crew that Nash had left behind upon his own ship were seated around the table, drinking wine, and eating large amounts of meat. Jack slowly sidled past the door, and into the captain's cabin, keeping his eye on the feasting crew, and being ready to run at any time.

No one looked his way, and Jack managed to begin his search of the cabin undisturbed. Last time he had been here, Jack had searched the desk, but he knew that wasn't going to help him now, stepping over to where he supposed Nash kept his clothes, Jack pulled open the doors and looked inside.

The garments he found were an assortment of fine silks and coloured cotton, and much too fine for the use he was intending to put them too, but he could find no others. Pulling one cotton shirt into strips, Jack chose the clothes that he thought would best fit him, and re-bandaged his leg tightly.

A clattering was heard on the steps, and the conversations stopped. James turned his face to the wall, he didn't want to listen to another man coming to gloat over them and laugh at their misfortunes. His heart jumped painfully fast as a familiar voice drifted confidently to his ears.

"Ello there lads, thought you might be missin' me, so I decided to pay a visit," the voiced stopped, and then continued is some uncertainty. "Where's James?"

"Sparrow! You're supposed to be dead!"

"It feels that way," Jack replied in a mumble to himself. "So, where's dear Norrington?"

James couldn't speak, he wanted to call out and tell Jack he was near him, but his voice had fallen away from him.

"The Commodore is in the next cell."

Jack passed some clothes through the bars of the cell and into the confused hands of the men watching him. Telling them to change, and be quick about doing it, Jack stepped away and slowly walked across the small gap between the cells till he came face to face with James.

"You're not dead..."

"No," Jack replied fitting a piece of metal into the lock and moving it around, keeping his eyes all the time on James. The lock opened easily.

James backed himself against the wall with a nervous step. He was shaking, his body betraying his relief and fear at having Jack so close to him again.

"I saw you fall into the water..." James whispered his eyes wide and his hands trembling, fumbling with each other and grasping at his coat.

"Gillette is alive," Jack replied taking a step closer.

"They couldn't find you..." James continued as if Jack has said nothing. Jack tilted his head to the side.

"You left me behind love."

"By God I thought I'd lost you..." James whispered walking forward fast and pushing Jack roughly against the cold bars.

Jack's head hit the hard metal with unexpected force, and his vision began to spin in an enjoyable dizzy sort of way. James' starving lips found Jack in a fumbling of trying to take as much as he could without understanding what he was doing. Held tightly, and unable to move from where he was pressed against James and the bars, Jack allowed himself to lower his guard and let James kiss him without him fighting and trying to gain control as he would have done anyone else.

James was reluctant to use anything but his lips to search Jack, not confident enough to introduce his tongue, as by doing so he felt he would be trying too much. The pirate was still, relaxed, and gently moving his lips to meet James, he was tentative, but his lack of real involvement made James' violent lips halt their movement and adopt a softer approach that allowed him to appreciate the softness of Jack's bottom lip.

Pulling back slower than he had arrived, James turned around and faced the wall. His shoulders were slouched forward in a vulnerable position. He knew it was cowardly not looking Jack in the eyes after what he'd just done, but he was afraid of what he would see.

Jack waited. Normally he would have been filled with quips and putdowns for such a moment, but the idea of mocking James for his actions filled him with shame.

"Jack," James said after a long pause of silence between them. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night in Tortuga. I can't imagine what you must think of me now. I've treated you with nothing but suspicion, and acted in ways that I'm ashamed of."

The sounds of his men grumbling and complaining about the clothes they were supposed to be changing into filled the gaps in which Jack and James stood in silence. Their chattering preventing them from hearing anything said from the other cell.

Jack didn't speak. He knew words would only make James feel he had to explain himself further, and he felt that some sort of encouragement was needed before he made him lay his soul bare before him.

Taking a cautious step forward, Jack snaked his silk covered arms around James' middle, pressing himself against his back with his eyes shut tight, and laying his head on the back of his shoulder.

"James you saved me from Monet, I've loved you ever since. I know what he would have done to me, I'm not stupid. I tried to pretend I wasn't in danger, but you were right, you saved me."

James' posture went straight, and Jack's embrace was made hard to hold comfortably. James turned around slowly.

"Why did we waste so much time?" James asked prying Jack's arms away from him slowly and carefully.

"Who said we lasted it love?" Jack asked as James held Jack's arms down at his side.

James didn't look convinced.

"Jack I have every chance of loosing you now...now that I've finally found you. You played a game with me that I didn't understand, and when I finally did, you stopped playing! I thought I'd scared you away, I thought you didn't expect me to respond, and my doing so frightened you. Then you were hurt, and I thought I'd lost you forever, and being scared myself I chose to follow my duty instead of staying with you as I should have done..."

"James I stopped playin', because the game became real," Jack said looking sincere. "I wanted ter make you infatuated with me, ter insure you didn't 'ave me walkin' the plank, but I realised I was becomin' besotted myself. When you began to recognise my game I knew I had to play for real."

"Is it real now?"

"You're the one ter decide."

"You know that I want you Jack, I don't know why I feel I like I do, but I can't bare the thought of someone else touching you. I was naive until recently, not listening to what my heart was saying, not trusting you. Jack I know we found this at a bad time, our duties are not to ourselves, but I want you to know that ... should we survive this... I want you to come home with me."

Jack stood still, he'd found clean stockings in Nash's cupboard, and there was no trace of the long swim he had made. Stolen shoes on his feet were what James stared at as his eyes made his way slowly up the curves of Jack's shins.

"I won't stay," Jack assured him, his breathing too fast and erratic. His chest rising up and down quickly.

"I wouldn't have expected you to," James replied quietly.

Jack turned his head to look out of the cell though the bars behind him. His face was an expression of being caught between two thoughts.

"Listen mate, I'll be needin' your fine help," Jack said walking out of the cell and returning with a bundle of assorted material.

"I'm at your service Captain Sparrow, what do you need?"

Jack faltered for a second.

"Put your men under my command," he ordered handing James the clothes.

"They're yours," James said as Jack lent against the bars. "What are you planning?"

James pulled off his blue coat and let it fall to the floor, to his surprise Jack retrieved it instantly and held it folded over his arms as he lounged on the bars.

"Well, when Nash decided I needed a swim, I took his advice and..." Jack stopped abruptly.

James flushed slightly; he knew exactly why Jack had stopped speaking. He'd suddenly remembered what James had said about him when he'd been standing with a gun pointed at his face. James removed his shirt and swapped it for one that was white cotton striped with red.

"Swam over to the _Dauntless_. Your men are waiting for us to appear before they act," Jack continued trying to cover up his pause.

"Jack if I could take back that moment I would," James assured him.

"You couldn't 'ave done anythin' mate, Jack replied sadly.

"But I could have said something for you! To prove to you what I felt. What I should have said before."

Jack shook his head and took the jacket out of the cell with him. James closed his eyes for a second to try to understand. Was Jack angry with him? Had he forgiven him? He didn't know. But Jack was speaking again, and he stepped out of his cell to watch the pirate open the lock of the next cell. That at least showed some sign of trust.

"Alright then gentlemen, put your clothes in this barrel here. You're to do what I say now, and no arguments savvy?"

When his men looked at him to intervene, James merely shrugged and gestured for them to do as Jack bid them do. Jack flashed him one of his more devilish smiles and put on his coat. The blue and gold looking roguish and no longer like a uniform on Jack, it was too long and hung too low covering his legs, but tried tight around the middle once again found Jack a shape. The sight made James want to hold him even more. The fact that Jack was wearing something of his made him seem like one of his own dear possessions, yet he was more like a possession he could never catch.

As Jack walked across the deck, dressed in James' coat and taking control, watching him James realised why Jack was a captain. His ability to play fool was hiding the fact that to an enemy, Captain Jack Sparrow was unpredictable and dangerous.

A strange sense of pride came over James as he watched the men they had captured follow Jack with frightened eyes, the sort of pride that came with knowing that under his control, the startling and unabashed man that stood before him was someone rather tame.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm not sure I got this chapter how I wanted it, they're still wary around each other, I hope it's working. Anyway, please tell me what you thought!


	14. Looks as if you belong to me

**Chapter 14 – Looks as if you belong to me**

Jack watched as the men they had captured were loaded into the boats and lowered down the side of the ship.

"You won't beat Nash!" shouted one of them as he looked up angrily at Jack who leant over the side. "You are too few."

Jack just watched him struggle, he said nothing, he didn't care what the man said to him, or what he shouted to the others. His heart was still not under his control, moments came, in which he remembered James' unexpected and clumsy kiss, and his heart would beat too fast for him to breath. As the man shouted, Jack held on tight to the side of the ship and waited for the fluttering inside of him to stop.

The feeling made his vision swim in and out of focus, and he tried to think of his leg instead, letting the pain bring him back to himself and stop him from falling into an imaginary world in which existed only him and James and that kiss. But there was no imaginary world, all there was was the now, and Jack knew he was as far away from James as he ever had been. One fumbled kiss did not mean anything more than it was to one who knew the world inside out. Being innocent and believing a kiss meant love, was not something Jack Sparrow was allowed to be.

James was on the deck with him, walking back and forwards between his men, reassuring them that Jack was right to let the men go, and not to put them in the brig. He didn't understand Jack's motives, but he had promised his trust, and for the rest of this journey he was prepared to give it. After all, they would still all be under lock and key if it wasn't for Jack.

"Tell me Jack, why you are wearing my coat?" James asked as he walked past, heading for the wheel. Jack followed him with his eyes, and then looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

Sauntering up the steps, Jack studied James as he looked over the wheel and out over the ship.

"I like it mate, shiny things and all," Jack answered looking down at the sleeves as he held them out in front of him. "Want it back?"

"And there I was thinking it was some part of your plan," James said giving him a sideways glance. Even without his uniform, James still stood straight and proud, with one arm resting behind his back and his head held high.

Jack wondered what _he_ looked like in the coat, certainly he couldn't hold himself as high as James, or look so confident.

"I'm just keepin' it safe for you love, wouldn't want it getting' dirty now would we?"

"Jack if you didn't look so devilish in that I would insist you take it off," James said looking forward and refusing to give Jack the satisfaction of parading himself about further.

Devilish? Jack grinned. He might not look like the confident man James did, but he could live with devilish.

"You ready for a fight then James? I 'ope you're not afraid ter load cannons," Jack said taking a step towards him and standing at his side.

"I've never been more ready," he answered feeling Jack brush slightly against his arm. "I hope you have checked for powder."

"Was going to mate, but you distracted me," Jack said turning and walking away. James flushed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the captain's cabin...there's room for two," Jack answered continuing to walk.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jack stopped putting so much weight on his leg, and limped his way into the room. He'd seen enough of his bruised and battered leg to know he didn't want to look at it anymore. It was best to pretend it wasn't there and just suffer the awkward pains without any fuss. As long as his clothes were kept dry for the remainder of the journey, Jack was sure his leg wouldn't take too much longer to heal. The deep wounds were the ones that kept reopening; the rest had covered themselves and begun to mend.

This was another reason for keeping James somewhat at bay, he didn't need a nursemaid, and he knew it was in James' nature to fuss if he was to see what a state Jack had got himself into. Best just to let him think he was fine, and worry about his leg on his own.

Apart from the brief moment in the water, where the feeling in his leg had temperamentally been lost to him, Jack had no reason to believe he would actually have to loose it. He'd been in worse shape than this, only those other times he hadn't been planning a sea battle, or trying to romance a Commodore and control a bunch of men from the navy.

Jack wondered whether James would actually pursue him, or if he would remain on the top deck waiting for his men to return from taking their prisoners ashore. But a noise from behind him told him that James had followed him.

"It's a strange man who leaves his ship for another," James remarked as he walked into the room. "And such a fine one at that."

"She's no match for the _Pearl_," Jack replied. "Besides, 'till be a close fight."

"You mean we board?" James asked a hint of worry in his voice. "But it's two on one!"

"The Dauntless already belongs to us. She'll be sailing with Nash to Port Royal, but she's ours mate," Jack assured him before taking a seat. As he sat he winced at his leg, James noticed but said nothing.

"You deserve all those magnificent stories about yourself Jack, who else other than the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, would have had the idea of swimming to the Dauntless?" James said respecting Jack's mind for the first time. "You astonish me constantly."

There was a long pause.

"I did it for you mate," Jack replied looking up from were he was sat. James looked down on him surprised, he hadn't lied when he said that Jack did things that constantly surprised him, and his answer was another of them.

Feeling the heat rise up through him again, and falling away again with a wave of chills and shivers, James felt he wanted to lean into Jack and find his lips as he had before. The pirate seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as James had never seen his eyes so dark, tempting him to come closer and succumb to him. But there was still so much more to be said.

Jack let himself slide down slightly in the chair, he knew he was making James hold himself back, and enjoyed playing the lure again.

"Jack what are we going to do with Nash when we catch him?" James asked walking away and pulling a chair up close to Jack. He had to do something active rather than just stand there looking lost.

Again Jack had chosen to sit the large chair that was built for two, with one side lacking an arm rest. Shifting to the side of the chair to better see James, Jack rested one leg across the chair and let it dangle off the end.

James crossed his legs and leaned back. He knew what Jack was doing, and for once he didn't need to be ashamed of knowing, or pretend that he didn't understand. Jack spent his whole life flirting with people, never expecting anything in return, but like he had said before, the game was real now. Jack really was flirting with him.

"I weren't plannin' on capturing the bastard," Jack said looking down at his own legs. One on the chair, the other resting on the floor, bent at the knee. "Don't let me down again James, if 'e 'as a pistol, 'e'll use it."

James stared as Jack raised his hand and rested it on his middle, brushing it over the belt buckle lightly and resting it on top.

"You mean to kill him I suppose?" James asked to make sure.

"I mean not ter die," Jack answered.

There was a time of stillness between them in which they waited for the sound of feet above them to tell them that the men had returned, but until it came, Jack was content to lie on his chair in silence.

"The picture you drew on my window is still there. When we were apart I looked at it all the time," James said into the silence.

Jack opened an eye, he had been falling asleep in the soft chair, and the sound of James' voice had brought him gently back.

"I never thought something like that could mean so much," he added looking away from Jack. Jack smiled lazily up at the ceiling.

"This ship is filled with plunder James, it belongs to me now," Jack said passively.

"And if I don't agree?" James asked annoyed that Jack hadn't replied to his sentimentality. "If I take it for the crown?"

"It belongs to me," Jack insisted again with a calm and passive voice. "It was my payment..."

James frowned and studied Jack's upturned face, he didn't understand the expression upon it.

"For what?" James asked.

"For baitin' you," Jack replied turning his head to face James. Their eyes had turned cold, stony and filled with distrust of the other.

"I won't forgive you that," James replied coldly.

Jack smiled up at the ceiling in his usual uncaring manner.

"You will later love," Jack replied, but his voice was sounding tired. James noticed that Jack had closed his eyes and was now half asleep on the chair. Standing up, James decided to leave him, he was obviously tired, and considering what he'd been through during the long day they had had, James wasn't surprised he was falling asleep.

Jack's left arm fell from its place on the chair to hang down beside him, and James knew now that Jack was lost to him. Opening the door, James walked half out and turned back to look at Jack once more. Lying in _his_ blue coat Jack looked as if he already belonged to him, no matter how difficult he was when awake, James knew he could pardon him anything, just for the sight of seeing him asleep in his coat.

Wondering what he was dreaming of, James was startled when he felt a slight pressure at his elbow. Someone had taken hold of his arm and was trying to draw his attention.

"My apologies Commodore, I didn't mean to alarm you, but I couldn't get your attention any other way," the man next to him said. James blushed and looked at the man dressed in a mismatch of silks and cotton.

"Sorry, what is that you want?" James asked trying to cover his shaking voice with a tone of concern.

"The pirates have been put ashore Sir on Sparrow's orders, the supplies have all been checked..."

"What supplies?" James asked shutting the door and heading toward the top deck. He hadn't given any orders to that effect.

"Sparrow ordered some men to stay behind, to check the cannons, and make sure we had sufficient supplies for a battle. Everything is in order, this ship is heavily gunned, not as heavy as the Dauntless, but she'll put up a good fight," the man informed him speaking with a confidence that showed he was proud to make the report to his superior.

James was distracted.

"And Sparrow asked you to do this?" he asked confused. Jack had left him to believe that all of this was still left to do.

"Yes Sir, we had it upon your order to do as he commanded, and so we followed his instruction. All his requests were sensible and correct for the current situation, and I didn't feel the need to run them past you first."

James decided to stop asking questions, he was making the young man explain his decisions, and he knew that wasn't fair since he had obviously done the correct thing.

"And the ship is in order?"

"Yes Sir, Sparrow was very adamant that we should get both the crew to shore and check the ship as soon as was possible. If you will excuse me Sir, but I was supposed to also make this report to Captain Sparrow..."

James stopped the man from returning to the cabin.

"No, Sparrow is unable to hear it now, you will continue to make the ship ready for sail," James ordered sending the man away.

James had no idea that Jack had made so many orders without him realising, and he decided he had to keep a closer eye on what the pirate was doing at all times. Although he trusted Jack to an extent, but if his men were taking orders without even thinking to check them, James knew this might be too much of a temptation for a man like Jack.

Jack slept but couldn't reach any dreams, his mind would not let him relax, and when he woke he had the sensation that no time had passed. Looking around he saw that James had gone, and looking to the window he saw that it was beginning to grow dark. Sitting up quickly and pushing himself off of the chair, Jack opened the cabin doors to find the navy men sat on the deck drinking from tankards, and James sat apart from them at the prow of the ship.

No one had seen him, and he had no desire to announce himself to a group of men who generally distrusted him, and now with their bellies filled with grog, might forget that they were to grant him tolerance. He only managed to get past half of them before someone spotted him, Jack wondered why James had given the order for drink at such a time, tomorrow might bring a battle, and Jack thought perhaps his Commodore was beginning to think too much like a pirate than was healthy for him.

"You there Sparrow, how long we will be waiting here?"

This question alerted James to Jack's presence. No one had mentioned anything to him about the pirate's sudden liking of his uniform, but he had the horrible sensation that everyone was now wondering why Jack was wearing it.

"Until we set sail mate," Jack answered taking a bottle of drink from the group, and continuing to walk past them. The man that had asked the question nodded, then shook his head as he realised Jack's answer hadn't answered his question.

James turned to face the water. He didn't want to look at Jack, he knew he was walking towards him, and closed his eyes as he waited for Jack's touch to come. The drunken and happy laughter of his men behind him made him dizzy as he waited with his eyes closed. Jack's fingers slid under the crook of James' arm, and tightened as he came closer.

"I'm not one for sayin' no to a drink love, but this probably aint the best of times..." Jack said looking up at James' face, something was wrong and he didn't know what it was.

"I needed them to stop asking me questions I couldn't answer, you've been the one giving the orders, I didn't even realise you had... Jack, I'm worried," James admitted looking out at the water.

"About what mate?"

"What do you mean about what?" James hissed. "I'm worried about everything! My men have taken a fancy to you, seem to think you're no longer a pirate but perfectly qualified to order them about. This battle you are scheming will test every trick we have ever learned as sailors, and you know what else? I'm worried about you."

Jack tugged his hand away from him. He'd forgotten he had been touching him, and even though he had been standing in such a way for all the crew to see, he suddenly didn't want them to see anymore.

"Nothin' is gonna 'appen to me love, you just need to keep your men calm, and don't shoot at the Pearl," Jack said in his instructive voice he usually only used when addressing his crew. But even then he was normally more cheerful than he was now.

James looked behind him and saw that his men were paying them no heed at all, it was rare that they were allowed to indulge themselves, and considering the circumstances, the fear for those not with them, and fear of what would happen in the morning, kept them drinking in the hope that it would all melt away. Taking Jack by the arm with a grip he had never used on him before, urgent and unsympathetic, James pulled him around to face him. Jack hit the side of the ship's rail with a force he was not expecting, and waited for James to find the words he needed to say.

"Jack you have no regard for your own safety. I don't want you doing something stupid!"

Jack suddenly thought of all the times he had said that to Will Turner. Just do anything stupid. It wasn't supposed to be said to him, he could take care of himself. He'd been doing it for long enough.

"You don't own me," Jack said, his voice low to stop others from hearing it. His eyes had turned darker, filled with the same anger that filled wild animals when they were backed into corners. James pushed Jack backwards even further until he was almost leaning backwards over the rail.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked watching Jack swallow as he tried to compose himself, he'd lost control over the situation, and James knew that was something that really did frighten Jack.

"No," he replied, his eyes darting behind him and down in the water. If he was to fall from here he knew it would hurt.

"I want to."

"Frighten me?"

"Own you," James clarified. "And yes I want to frighten you too, then maybe you'll realise just how tiny you are in the scheme of things." James voice was filled with something that sent chills up Jack's spine, there were very few people that could make him feel vulnerable, and perhaps James was right, he had no regard for his own safety.

The rail was hurting him now, biting into the bottom of his spine and making him shake, he couldn't remain in the position anymore, and it was becoming unbearable.

"Drink love?" Jack offered holding up the bottle. James knocked it out of his hand and sent it rolling over the deck. Jack followed it with his eyes.

"I don't want a drink Jack...I want you," James said finally letting Jack go.

Hidden in the shadows of the fast approaching night, Jack moved his hands to James face and held his flushed gaze.

"I would 'ave forgiven you what 'appened earlier, if you 'ad changed your mind," Jack said gently holding him. "But if you bring my feelin's for you into this, you better be sure you've chosen the right game..."

James had never heard Jack talk like this before, but that was probably because they had never discussed anything like this before.

"I can't stop thinking of you," James said in a half whisper. "Let's not play anymore Jack."

Jack knew this was the moment he had been waiting for; they were together now, no more pretending. James was waiting for him, his body lax and trusting, waiting for Jack to lean into him. Jack lowered his eyes to look at James' lips; they had found him last time, now he it was his turn to find them.

He felt like asking James if he was ready, he had the feeling that things would never be the same again afterwards, but from the way James was watching him he knew he was. Leaning in slowly, waiting for James to pull back at the last moment, he pressed his lips to James' and waited. When nothing happened but the shiver that ran through his entire body, Jack knew he'd been given permission to continue.

James closed his eyes, and felt Jack's thumb slide down from its place on the side of his face to force his lips apart as they remained pressed to Jack. Jack's thumb found it's self between James' teeth as he bit down hard upon it as Jack kissed both his now parted lips and the back of his own thumb. The danger of someone seeing them, and the danger being real and behind them, made James gasp, and at the same moment Jack pulled away his thumb and in its place pushed his tongue.

James' eyes that had been closed, opened in surprise, as he realised Jack was doing things to him that he would never even thought of. His own tongue flicked across Jack's, and once he became accustomed to the strange, but pleasant form of kissing, his eyes fluttered closed once more. It was difficult to keep them open when every feeling in his body told him they should be lying down, not standing in the darkening day.

Jack's hand crept down the side of James' hip, holding tight to the belt and tugging him towards him sharply every time James moved his tongue. Jack knew he was the one dictating where their lips were going, and that the kiss was still rather one sided with James still not too sure of himself, but it was still effecting him in the ways he had hoped it would. The blood pumping hard in waves of shaking heat between his legs told him he wouldn't be kissing anyone else in a long time.

A noise from behind them ripped Jack away from James, and he turned around annoyed to see what had made the pirate bolt backwards and away from him. No one was looking at them, but that didn't mean they hadn't been, and James felt himself blushing once more as Jack brushed passed him and walked past the now intoxicated men in his familiar confident walk. If he still felt the need to keep weight off his leg, he was doing a good job of hiding it.

When James finally made his way into the Captain's cabin, he saw the door to the bedroom already open. Opening the door further and looking inside, he saw Jack lying upon the bed, his head resting on the pillow, his stocking-ed legs catching the light from the doorway in a curve up the calve, and his eyes closed. As he was readying to close the door on him, Jack's hand, which rested on the bed palm to the ceiling, beckoned him to him with a finger.

Jack didn't need James to speak to know he was in the room, and he knew he didn't need to speak to make him come to him either. The closing of the door indicated to Jack that James was in the room with him. To anyone else it could have meant that James had felt, but Jack had more faith than to open his eyes and check.

James undid the sash from around his middle and un-tucked his shirt from his belt. He usually didn't sleep with so many clothes on, but since Jack was still fully clothed and appeared to be going to sleep that way, James decided it might create an awkward situation if he was to undress further.

As he lay down on the bed next to Jack, he held his breath waiting for Jack to move towards him, or touch him. But Jack didn't move. A few minutes passed in which James wondered what the point of this lying in silence was for. Somehow he couldn't believe that Captain Jack Sparrow actually wanted to go to sleep on a bed after all he had insinuated before now.

"Your coat has two pockets right love?" Jack asked into the silence. James tuned his head to look at him. The pirate was staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, it does," he answered carefully.

"There's sometin' 'ard in one of them," Jack stated flatly. James blushed and had to look away. He didn't want Jack to know what he had just taken that statement to mean. "Get it out of there would you mate?"

James didn't move, but as Jack said nothing more, he knew he either had to refuse, or find out what was in the pocket that Jack was obviously lying on uncomfortably. Sitting up and leaning over Jack, he knew Jack was grinning at him as he buried his hand into the first of the pockets, the lining was dangerously close to Jack's skin, and he could feel the heat from his skin seeping up through it. There was nothing in the pocket, and James wondered if this had been another of Sparrow's tricks.

"No, the other one love," Jack said knowing James would have to lean over him further to reach the one on the other side.

As soon as he felt inside, James knew what it was, pulling out the round black object he saw Jack grin even wider.

"The compass, I'd forgotten it," James said looking at it with fresh wonder. He had taken it out of his pocket, and put it back in so many times that he had forgotten he had been carrying it.

"Tomorrow when we sail around that island the ship'll be gone. That compass will take us to the Pearl, savvy?" Jack said as James lay back down, the compass in his hand. "Nash will die, and the Caribbean will be free of 'im."

James lent down and kissed the side of Jack's face before lying back down beside him, and watching once again as the pirate fell as sleep.

A/N: Wow, 4,358 words that has to be the most words I have wrote for a chapter so far! Thank you to everyone who has been reading!


	15. 15

A/N: Alright, quick re-cap before the chapter. Lots of ships, lots of men, and lots of smoke...can get confusing, so here's the deal:

_The Black __Pearl_: currently being sailed by Captain Nash. Jack's crew are still aboard, but are unable to act in any ways that might help Jack.

_The Dauntless_: Supposedly crewed by men loyal to Nash, but that's about to change. The Navy men are biding their time waiting for the signal.

_The Aurora Rise_: in the command of Jack and James.

**A Flag that taunts**

James woke to find he was alone, he couldn't remember closing his eyes, but he knew he hadn't closed them alone. Jack was no where in the room, and wandering to the door, James saw that he wasn't in the main cabin either. It was then that he realised that the ship was moving, and making sure he had hold of his sword and pistol, James rushed to the deck.

When he stepped outside he saw that they had come round the side of the island and were now where the _Black Pearl_ and the _Dauntless_ had been yesterday. Looking round, James watched as his men raced here and there with their duties. There was an air of excitement on the ship, and James wondered why he had been left out of it. He was annoyed that Jack had set sail without him being there, but then he knew it was stupid to be petty when they were readying for a fight. Still his temper had been rattled, and he wasn't feeling so forgiving this morning.

"You man, Bennick," James called as a man walked past him.

Bennick stopped and waited to be asked something.

"Where is Sparrow?" James asked. He had looked over the entire deck and couldn't see him anywhere. James had expected him to be the one at the wheel, but he hadn't been there either.

"He's up there Sir," Bennick replied looking upwards and then returning to his duties when James said nothing more.

Sure enough as the man said, Jack was standing on the main mast's arm looking upwards. James shielded his eyes from the glare of the morning sun as he stared up, and wondered why the pirate had climbed so high. He wasn't the only one there, a few others were still working on the sails, setting them right for the upcoming fight, and were singing old sea songs as the sails were hoisted and looped up with rigging.

James walked backwards up the quarterdeck steps, his eyes still on Jack and came to stand next to the man at the wheel. He said nothing to the man's greeting, or his declaration of fine weather, but remained silent and watching.

Jack checked that the red material was still inside his shirt as he readied himself for another climb. There were easier ways of flying colours, but it seemed Captain Nash had not been an advocate of them. The mechanism for pulling down the flag had been broken and not fixed, and probably accounted for why his red flag had always been flown. Obviously no one had wanted to climb up and take it down.

Jack had already made the climb that morning to bring it down, there hadn't been anyone watching him then, and the ship hadn't been moving. Now putting it back was slightly more awkward.

The modification he had made to it had turned out well, and although it was not permanent, it would last for the purpose he wanted it for.

James bit his lip as Jack made to climb higher, his hands reaching up to the ropes above him, and pulling himself up them. James didn't like to see him so high up, but knew his fear was ridiculous. If Jack Sparrow was a foolish pirate, then he would have to behave like one, and there would be very little James could do to change that. Besides, it was in Jack's nature, that if James told him that he didn't like him being up there, and then he would spend all his time as high as he could climb just to be difficult.

Jack was used to climbing, true it wasn't so necessary for him to do it that often anymore, being the captain meant that menial duties could be delegated to others. But climbing the mast himself added something extra to the special mission he had set.

When he reached the top, Jack pulled the material out of his shirt and let the wind catch it. The red fabric, the battered excuse for a flag had now become Jack's banner. James was forced to smile as he saw the markings Jack had made on the flag, and shook his head incredulously.

Jack fixed the flag to the top of the mast and lent back to look at it as it waved in the wind. With the dirty water he'd found at the bottom of he ship, which had rotted the wood until it had created a mass of blackened mould, Jack had drawn his famous image of the Sparrow onto the red rag.

Anyone who crossed their ship now who knew who was in control of it. As James watched Jack climb back down, he knew the real reasons for the flag. Anyone else might mistake it for a show of arrogance, or smugness at his own great legend, but James saw it for what it was. The red banner was bait.

"Annoy him so much that he boards us, not using the cannons..." James muttered to himself. The man to his left stared at him, but James didn't care, Jack knew how he wanted to fight the battle better than James could have ever guessed. There wasn't anything about their impending fight that Jack Sparrow hadn't thought out. But then a lifetime of having to think one step ahead of everyone else in order to stay alive had obviously taught him the tricks he was using. "You clever little bastard," James added smiling fondly on Jack.

Jack was walking towards him. He wasn't smiling like he normally did, but was walking with a purpose as if he hadn't even noticed James.

"Jack..." James tried as he passed him, but surprisingly he was ignored.

"What's wrong with you man! Have you nay sailed a ship before?" Jack asked grabbing the wheel from the shocked man beside James and pushing James out of the way as he did so.

"No Sir, I mean it's my second time Captain Sir," the man stuttered looking to James and then feeling stupid for being unable to keep the ship in a straight line good enough for Captain Jack Sparrow, who couldn't even walk in one.

As soon as Jack took hold of the wheel, he jarred the ship to the side and the wind caught the sails in a gust that rocked the ship and pushed her forwards with such a speed that all those who had not be holding something lost their footing for an instant.

James didn't like the way Jack was sailing, it wasn't wise to put the sails under so much strain, tacking into the side and then back to the other, as Jack managed to get the ship out and away from the island faster that James would have recommended.

He'd never seen Jack concentrate so hard on something, and was almost afraid to say anything as his face looked so set and uninterested. Looking back over the ship, James realised he'd been supplanted in authority by Jack. They were sailing under Jack's flag, they were moving in this direction because Jack said so, and the sails were being whipped hard because Jack was the one sailing. No one gave any hint of protest; Jack had been made one of them by the events that had befallen them all. Jack Sparrow a known and branded pirate had been given permission to order the Navy about, by the same men that not a week a go all wanted him dead. Strange how things go, James thought as he stood back and did as his men had, let the pirate take control.

It took three hours of Jack refusing to move from the wheel, before his brutal sailing caused two shapes to appear on the horizon.

"We'll never catch them Sir," commented one of the men beside James staring at the same thing he was.

"I never thought we'd make such a speed in this ship; don't underestimate what Captain Sparrow is thinking, he's outthought us too many times..." James said letting the comment hang in the air as the man beside him tried to understand it. "I'll wager you we meet those ships soon enough."

The man looked sceptical. James wondered whether this was the last man on the ship that hadn't been swept up in the pirate's ability to win over anyone.

Once he sighted the ships, Jack knew he'd proved his sailing abilities as not to be shamed by any other on the ship, and handed back the wheel to the man he'd dismissed from it. He seemed very eager to take it from Jack, and after giving his instructions as to how to best hold the ship to the wind, Jack left him to it.

Nash looked past the broken water left behind in a trail of the Black Pearl, and stared at his own ship that was fast approaching him. He didn't know who was sailing it, whether it was his own crew or the Navy men he placed in the ship's brig. But his insides told him it was the Navy by the way they screamed with nervousness.

In two minds, knowing he could try and out run them, knowing he'd have to abandon his plan to take Port Royal that day, or turn and face them, using his fire power of the two ships to blow them out of the water. Whoever was sailing towards him, they were at a disadvantage, and not being one to shy away from a fight, Nash ordered his men to slow the ship so that soon he'd be able to see who was sailing.

A spyglass to his eye, Nash strained his vision until he could make out better the outline of the ship, but still they were too far away to see who was sailing. This angered him and he ordered his men to slow the ship further. Now that they were hardly moving, the other ship behind them seemed to be gaining on them fast.

"Sparrow!" called someone from high up the mast and looking out over the sea as he'd been instructed to do so.

Jack was loading the long range cannon, hoping not to have to use it, but loading just the same. His hands were covered with gun powder, and when he heard his name called he looked up towards the man trying to get his attention.

"They've stopped! They're just waiting in the water for us," the man high up told him.

"Sparrow do we slow down?" asked the man at the wheel.

As this sentence, the men on the deck looked ready to abandon their other duties and begin the ascent up the rigging to re-adjust the sails. Jack looked down at his hands that were covered in back powder, if Nash had slowed down, it could only mean he either thought his own crew were sailing and needed to speak with him, or he was readying for a fight.

This gave Jack a dilemma. If he was to change course, Nash would know the ship was his enemy and probably give chase, and therefore their cover would be blown. But if he kept the course and speed, it would be too late for Nash to run, or have sufficient time to prepare. This would only work however if Nash was in doubt of who was sailing. But if he already knew it was Jack, then he would be prepared, and Jack would be at an even greater disadvantage. Prehaps it was a choice that needed to be decided by flipping a coin, but then everyone's eyes were on him, and he knew the command would have to be his.

"No, keep the course," Jack shouted plunging his hands into a bucket of cold water to rinse away the powder, when he took them out he looked ready to wipe them on his coat, but a sharp look from James stopped him, and he remembered it wasn't his coat. " 'Old 'er steady, they don't know yet who's sailin'."

With his order given, Jack thought about what _his_ best move was. Unlike what he had told James, he did have a reason for wearing the blue navy coat, but it wasn't something he was going to tell. James would only stop him, and this was no time to be having arguments, everyone had to be in the same mind.

There was a new feeling onboard now, the battle had been named, and they were sailing towards it; the ships in front of them, unaware that it was coming.

"Alright lads," Jack called as he walked towards James and stood next to him. He already knew that he got everyone's attention when he spoke next to James, and especially when James didn't disagree. "Brief reminder over the rules..."

"You haven't given us any rules," shouted one of them.

Jack brushed the comment away with his hand. That he thought, was a minor detail.

"No firin' at the _Pearl_, you keep your 'eads down until the last moment so 'e can't see your faces, and under no circumstances do you salute, or appear to take orders from your Commodore," Jack said draping his arm over James in a friendly way, the sort of gesture you see when someone has had too much to drink.

"And why is that?" James asked.

"Because James, those in the riggin'..." he said pointing out towards the sky as if there was a ship next to them with its rigging filled with men. "Are there to pick-off the leaders."

James didn't have a response; Jack was being sensible for once, rather than just making another excuse to put his arm around him.

"Alright, Captain Sparrow is right, for this fight, and this fight only, you will all refer to me as James. There will be no ranks amongst us..." James stopped and shrugged Jack's arm from his shoulder. He was aware how strange it would have looked if he had let it remain, at least now he looked as if it had been somewhat unwelcome, even if it had remained longer than it should have. "I think what Jack proposes, and because he never actually explains anything I will have to, is that as we are all dressed as pirates, be will behave like pirates. No ranks, no salutes, nothing that might give us away too early. We must appear as if we are part of Nash's own crew."

There was a moment of men looking at one another, and only just realising that all the threads of what they had so far been told to do had come together.

James couldn't help feeling inferior to Jack at that moment, their entire battle plan had been devised by Jack, and it was a good one, better than he would have proposed. And when his men looked impressed also, it gave James the horrible feeling as if he'd let them down some how. But then he remembered Jack's words to him earlier; that he had done everything for him, and after that, he felt somewhat proud.

"And what about you Jack?" he asked.

Jack frowned as he thought.

"My face is too known to Nash, I can't stay on the deck, and you can't either mate," Jack said looking at James thoughtfully.

"What?" James said ineloquently.

"Those are the orders, what you all doin' standin' about you daft navy dogs!" Jack shouted causing himself to receive a few shocked expressions.

"Er, yes Captain..."

"The phrase is aye aye," Jack told the man who had spoke, tapping his chest with his hand as he walked passed him.

Holding the door open to the main cabin for James, Jack waited from him to go inside before he gave the crew one of his over the top inspecting looks and disappeared inside.

"I have been waiting all day to be alone with you," James said as Jack closed the door and locked it. James was about to press Jack into answering why he had not been very responsive last night, and try to tempt him into another embrace like which they had shared before, but Jack was already acting.

Pushing James backwards until his legs hit the side of the long chair, Jack caught his lips under his as he forced himself onto top of the man that had fallen backwards into the chair he had teased him in not long ago.

Jack's hands were fast, moving everywhere, not staying in place long enough for James to realise where they were going, and tugging at his clothing as they moved, pulling it slowly away from his body. James was dizzy, he could feel Jack's thighs holding him down, straddling him, one leg either side of him, and his hardness pressing firmly into the bottom of his stomach. James could do nothing, his body had lost control, and everything was Jack. Every movement was Jack, every sensation was caused by Jack; James could feel nothing but the shivers of his body surrendering.

Jack was not so far lost in his own lust to know that where they were was constricting his movement, but asking to move might cause James to realise what was happening and call a halt to it. Kissing James one last time on the underside of his ear, Jack retreated away from him and moved towards the bedroom slowly. James followed him with his dazed eyes, and when Jack disappeared behind the door, he pushed himself to his feet and followed him.

James didn't want to think about what might happen behind that door, he _wanted_ what might happen too happen. He'd already surrender his heart to Jack, fought off all the questions and doubts; this was what he had been wanting, right? To have the pirate to himself, even if it might only be the once?

As soon as he was in the room, Jack was upon his again, pushing him to the bed and climbing over him.

"Jack, wha..."

Jack put his hand over James' mouth and tried to kiss his question away.

"In a few hours we might be dead love, don't spoil it with questions."

Jack was right, they were sailing towards danger, and this first moment together might also be their last. James knew it would be foolish to waste it by holding back and trying to think his way through it. What was to happen would happen, and since Jack seemed to be taking charge of everything onboard this ship, James thought he might as well take charge of _him_ too.

Jack's hands were surprisingly cold as they ran up the underside of his shirt, over his chest and grabbing at his nipples with a sharp pinch that made James' jump in surprise. It was a strange to take his own coat off of someone else, and Jack seemed reluctant to let it go. James could almost see the cogs turning behind Jack's eyes, weighing up the positives against the negatives as it was taken away from him.

Jack's chest was a work of art to James, there were so many wounds to look at that he found himself mesmerised by the fact that the man had actually survived. Two bullet wounds on his shoulder caught his attention above all the others, and his fingers came to rest over them as Jack continued kissing his neck and removing the clothes James was wearing.

"Who did this to you Jack?" James asked, a wave of protection coming over him. He wanted Jack to tell him everything.

Jack was too busy to give much of an answer, his hands were currently working on his own breeches, unfastening the belt and tugging them away.

"Barbossa," he managed to say through his heavy breathing.

"Both?"

"Nay love, I'd rather not talk about it," Jack said climbing off James and lying beside him. "I'd quite like keep the bandages on if it's all the same to you mate."

James snapped out of his wondering, and turned on his side to look at Jack. He was bare except from his bandages on his leg. James placed one hand on Jack's belly and realised that all his was wearing was his own breeches. He couldn't remember how all of his clothes had disappeared to.

"I won't hurt you," he promised.

Jack laughed.

"You can 'urt me all you like love, just get on with it savvy?"

James grinned, climbing over him he realised the opposite of what he was expecting was about to happen. He had been expecting Jack to take _him_, at least that was what he thought all pirates liked to do. Overpower people. Except, Jack was waiting for James to come into him.

"Well?"

James didn't need much more prompting, for someone who had never been with a man before, he wasn't shy. Jack was somewhat surprised, had expected things to move slower than this, but he wasn't about to complain. There would be time for teasing later; their first time together had to be for James.

"I love you," James whispered into Jack's ear before he spilled himself inside him, panting on Jack's chest as he recovered.

Jack lay still, staring at the ceiling as he fought for control over his own breathing as well. He knew James was sincere, and he knew he felt the same way, but for some reason he couldn't find the words to tell him. At his silence he felt James move away from him, and lay at his side instead of resting on him.

The ship rocked quickly to the side, and Jack sat up abruptly. They had stopped; the fight would start if it hadn't already. There was distinct lack of noise from above, as if they were all waiting for something. Clambering off the bed Jack began to frantically pull his clothes on. It only took seconds after for James to start dressing also, and just as they finished the first shots were fired and the battle outside began.

A/N: Very sorry for the stupidly long delay in updating, but Christmas made me very very drunk, and then there was New Year's and I was drunk, and then birthday parties and I was drunk..... anyway you get the picture. Thank you all for the reviews!

Ps, Sorry everyone but I am quite terrible at writing love scenes, cries and slash love scenes, I'm waaaay out of my depth. I apologise now if it was bad. Perhaps I'll just go out and get drunk, that's something I'm good at anyway.


	16. 16

A/N: Hello! I'm afraid this chapter is going to be the penultimate chapter, since right from the beginning the battle was pretty much where his fic was heading to, and now that I've got here I've realised that it has to end somewhere, even though for a long time now it's been my little pet, and I will be sad to see it end. tears

**Chapter Sixteen**

James couldn't see Jack; he had been lost in the smoke and the chaos of the battle. The three ships were locked together in fighting, on all three ships there seemed to be separate fights happening, and James didn't even know which one he was in let alone where Jack was. Dodging the bullets that seemed to be raining down upon him from above, James hurried to the edge of the ship and looked over onto the _Black Pearl_. To his horror he saw Jack, standing out from the crowd with his blue coat, pushed into the main mast by Nash.

Jack was struggling to remain on his feet, he hadn't realised Nash was behind him until it was too late, and now he was in a position where he could do very little to help himself. He had always been told, that you should never give up fighting, everyone was weak in the same places, the eyes, and the throat, to attack like a animal does when there was nothing left. But now, Jack couldn't even do that.

James climbed onto the side of the ship and got ready to jump on the Pearl's decks, the ships were so close to one another now that the possibility of missing was very small. However before he could jump, someone from the Pearl ran straight into him, knocking him backwards and further away from Jack.

"No!" he shouted, slicing his sword upwards and towards the person scrabbling upon him. The blade caught the man's middle and stopped his movement immediately. After the shock of being thrown backwards subsided, James pushed the man off of him and began again; only others seemed to have different ideas.

Jack watched the tip of the blade move closer and closer to his eye, in the disorder around them; Nash was still finding time to torture his victim, even when all around him were men fighting. Jack wondered when someone was going to notice he was about to die, and help him. He could see Anamaria out of the corner of his eye, but the confusion, he couldn't be sure she even knew he was on the ship, let alone nearby.

"Anything you'd like to say Mr Sparrow, I'll be sure to send a message to any relatives you might have living, before I kill them all too," Nash said leering at him.

Any minute now, Jack thought, any minute someone would save him, surely?

"Can't think of anything mate," Jack replied as the blade was brought even closer. Before anything else happened to him, he was going to loose his eye.

Suddenly realising that no one was coming to his rescue, and that he was bound to loose eye whether he moved or not, Jack lifted a foot and slammed it down into Nash's ankle. The man reeled backwards in an automatic action, and then came back at Jack with even more force. This time the blade was heading for his face, and there was no warning beforehand.

Jack turned his head to the side and waited, but instead of the pain he was expecting across his face, Jack heard a scream and looked back to see the knife that had been heading for him, slice into Anamaria's arm. Leaping forward, Jack seized Nash and wedged his finger into his eye, so fast that before Nash knew what had happened Jack was away from him and running.

Nash was screaming; the horrible infuriated scream that told any listener that he was far away from defeated. With one hand clamped over his now broken eye, Nash looked over the deck with his other and spotted another target. If Jack had disappeared, and the pirate woman had gone with him, who else was a trophy death other than Commodore Norrington? Ignoring his eye, and letting the blood run down his face, Nash found a tighter grip on his sword and stalked towards James.

Finally after battling his way over to the ship, James was on the Pearl, his sword in hand and looking for Jack. He could see no trace of blue amongst any of them, not even on the floor where the bodies lay, which half filled him with hope, and half with dread. But he had no more time to ponder, as from his left he was happened upon by Nash, and only managed to raise his sword in time to counter the heavy blow.

Knocked backwards, James cried out in shock as he was attacked without mercy by the captain with only one eye. Instead of concentrating on his own fight, James thought of Jack. Rather than watch the man attacking him, he was looking for Jack. His mind was so full of Jack that when Nash's blade finally caught him, James didn't even notice. Jack was there, he was safe.

The battle was ending, after all the fire power Nash had had with the two ships he believed he had under control; he had ultimately been defeated by numbers. He had been fighting two crews, both sufficient with battles, neither inexperienced. As such the battle lasted only the best part of twenty minuets, most of the time taken up by moving from ship to ship, and the waiting beforehand.

Men were beginning to surrender, and it didn't take James long to work out, from where he was resting, that they were the ones winning. The fight on the Pearl however had not ended; amongst the dead Jack and Nash were still fighting.

"Tear out my eye will you!" Nash shouted as Jack ducked under the swipe of his sword and jumped backwards.

Jack didn't answer; he was in too vulnerable a position to answer. Nash was clearly the better swordsman, being both heavier in strength and more confident with his strikes, even when looking at his enemy with only the one eye, it hadn't unbalanced him.

James watched Jack desperately, knowing he couldn't move from where he was sitting on the deck, as any movement would disturb the wound running along his chest, and that he wouldn't last longer than a few paces if he did. His best chance of survival was to sit and not move, but that would hardly help Jack. Then again, there was still nothing he could do.

Jack stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. His leg was still painful; it was preventing him from moving properly. He was being caught by simple moves that before he would have had no problem avoiding, but now his body was too heavy for him. His leg wouldn't move where it should, and he was loosing focus. He knew he had to concentrate, but he wasn't thinking clearly, his thoughts were all over the place.

Taking his pistol from his belt, Jack attempted to aim it at the man advancing on him, but his arm was unsteady, and Nash was upon him before he could pull the trigger. The pistol was knocked from Jack's hand and it slid across the deck in the direction of James, too far out of Jack's reach, but perhaps near enough to James should he have the courage to lean forwards and take it.

Nash's hand was wrapped in the front of Jack's shirt, his fist had hit the side of his face, and Jack dropped his sword as he realised he had lost. His body could take now more, even if his mind was screaming for him to fight, there was nothing left to fight with.

Nash knew he had won, he could feel the amusement at having the smaller impertinent man defeated, and in his control. His life was his now, he could end it any time he wished.

"You will die for what you have done to me," Nash told him as his fist hit Jack once more.

From somewhere inside him, Jack wished he would just get on with it. He didn't know how much longer he was going to hold out anyway, if Nash kept insisting on hitting him.

James watched as Jack became helpless, those around them were in states of shock, either on the floor holding their own injured limbs, or holding a hostage. All eyes were on the pair in the middle, no one wanted to intervene, and those who did found themselves incapable of doing it. The outcome of the battle depended on this fight. Whoever won, won the entire thing. One side was going to loose its leader, and without a leader they were lost.

Jack's breath was coming short, he couldn't see the man in front of him anymore, his body felt as if it was dieing. Knowing he was wasn't going to last much longer, Jack chanced a look back at James. As he turned his head away from Nash, he felt a hot searing pain across the top of his cheek and a dull thudding sound as whatever it had been hit Nash. Looking back he saw the bullet from his own pistol imbedded in Nash's neck, and felt the horrible feeling of a higher power come over him. If he hadn't have moved his head at that particular time, that bullet would have been in him, not Nash.

Looking around he found James' lowering the pistol, his face was full of shock, and before he could saw anything, Nash fell down onto the deck taking Jack with him.

The fight was over. Nash's men surrendered and let themselves be placed in the brig of the _Dauntless_. Jack was recovering in his own cabin, and James was in the inner cabin sleeping. Still in a state of shock, Jack wasn't ready to see James yet, he hadn't gotten things straight in his own mind yet, and he needed to think some things out before he spoke to him. The main question in his head was, exactly where was James aiming that bullet?

When James finally did wake up, and found himself still alive, Jack was sat in a chair next to him waiting. His face was solemn until James reached out a hand and touched his arm. As soon as he saw James was awake he was smiling again. But his face still changed serious once more as a thought came into him mind.

"Where were u aimin'?" Jack asked looking down on James from his higher height. Jame took a moment to understand the question, he'd only just woken up, and he wasn't ready for questions just yet.

"Aiming?"

"That bullet, the one that killed Nash. Where was it aimed?"

"I didn't aim it. You were going to die Jack, I couldn't just do nothing," James said feeling that jack wasn't too happy with him. "I wasn't aiming for anyone, I couldn't, my arm was shaking too much…I couldn't just do nothing."

"It would have killed me if I 'adn't 'ave moved," Jack told him, remembering the heat on his face as the bullet shot past him.

"Well, What made you move?" James asked, there was no point feeling guilty about it, it had happened now, besides he was still too tired to feel bad.

Jack thought.

"I was goin' to die, I wanted one last look at you."

James said nothing

"You've saved me twice now, more than twice, actually..." Jack rattled.

"You can repay me with the map," James said joking. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't be too popular with me mates, especially if they all end up hanging off the end of a rope," Jack said moving backwards from James and smirking at him.

"You seem very calm about your own fate Mr Sparrow, now that the battle is over and you immunity has ended," James said interested to know what Jack's response would be. He knew it was too late in the game for Jack to even believe that he could be in danger from him.

"I've not finished playing me 'and yet love," Jack informed him in that usual grin that told James that no matter how hard he tried, he would never guess what Jack was planning next.

"I would very much like to see what you have left to beguile me with," he tempted.

Jack grinned even wider.

"Want your coat back now love?" Jack teased him moving out of reach.

"If you wouldn't mind," James said in an indifferent voice. The truth was that he did want his coat back, but he wasn't going to ask, that's what Jack wanted.

"I think I'll keep it as trade," Jack said looking down on the coat with fondness.

"Trade for what? Where you going? Trade for what?" James asked as Jack walked out of the room.

He had a bad feeling about this meeting, it felt final somehow, as if Jack was readying to leave. Only he knew that was impossible because he was still on the _Pearl_, and surely Jack wouldn't leave her behind.

Before James could close his eyes once more, he heard the door open again, and saw Jack leaning back into the room.

"I love you too mate," Jack said grinning wickedly.

James frowned and took a cushion, and despite the pain in his chest, he threw it towards Jack.

"Get out of here," he said in jest.

Jack winked at him before leaving him.


End file.
